Mil Razones Para No Amarte
by Rising Secret
Summary: Sasuke siempre ha sido una persona fría, mas pocas personas saben el por qué. Pero un día llega una chica que le hace revivir viejos sentimientos y experimentar nuevos... SASUXSAKU
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Todo el mundo piensa que el amor se encuentra en un lugar en especial. Si, tal vez tengan la razón, tal vez. Algunos lo encuentran de forma mágica, cuando simplemente ven a esa persona y sienten algo especial con el simple hecho de verla a los ojos. Otros ni siquiera se dan cuenta, que poco a poco los sentimientos van cambiando y no lo ven por tener los ojos vendados por cuestiones personales; pero cuando aquella venda es retirada de sus ojos, se dan cuenta de lo que han perdido cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Todo depende del pasado de la persona, a veces por simple miedo, a veces porque siempre sueña con la persona equivocada, también hay algunos que tienen miedo de ser lastimados otra vez, les da tanto miedo volver a vivir esa experiencia, que no se dan una nueva oportunidad para amar. Sin embargo, el amor es el mejor sentimiento que puede haber en esta vida.

-SAKURA HARUNO-


	2. Capítulo 1

**Bueno aqui volvemos rápido con esta historia... en las demas les pido disculpas... pero la inspiracion no me llega para continuar las demas... por favor me gustaria que si quieren que uno de los fics que se han hecho, vuelva a actualizarse... dejen por favor un mensaje o un RW para poder aplicarnos a este fic... lamento las moelstias y espero que este fic lo disfruten tanto como lo he hecho yo... ^^**

**Capítulo**** 1**

El era un joven de cabello negro con reflejos azules, tenía el sobrenombre del señor cubo de hielo. Nadie tenía idea del porque era así de frio, muchos desde que tienen memoria saben que es así mas el motivo sigue siendo un misterio. No era muy amistoso, y apenas hablaba con dos que tres de sus compañeros de clase. Aun así aquel joven era muy popular entre la población femenina. Su nombre era, Sasuke Uchiha. Era alto, delgado, fornido y prácticamente era pura perfección. Su cabellera sedosa y negra hacía suspirar a todas las chicas en el colegio, en especial por su peinado alborotado. Tenía un porte distinguido que se resaltaba con su vestimenta perfecta siempre de colores neutrales o fríos, al igual que su personalidad jamás lucia alegre.

Ese día Sasuke estaba en su aula de clases, estaba sentado cerca de una de las ventanas que daban al patio del colegio. Estaba tan aburrido que solamente estaba volteando a ver hacia la ventana a un punto indefinido. No veía nada en realidad, solamente tenía la mirada en ese lugar sin saber el porqué. Tenía la mente totalmente en blanco mientras podía escuchar como poco a poco el aula se iba llenando con sus compañeros. No tenía idea de quienes eran, se sabía sus nombres claro, escucharlos todos los días cuando entraba un maestro; era difícil de no habérselos aprendido. De repente sintió como alguien se sentaba a lado de él y llamaba su atención. Sasuke volteo y vio a su mejor amigo Naruto sonriendo como todos los días. Nadie entendía como dos personas tan opuestas fueran los amigos más cercanos pero así era.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?- dijo Sasuke sin prestarle tanta atención.

-Nada. Arg que flojera entrar ahora a la escuela.- dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Hmp.- dijo volviendo a poner su vista en su punto indefinido.

Siguieron entrando poco a poco los alumnos, dos que tres de las chicas al verlo soltabas varios suspiros y se iban a sentar a sus respectivos lugares. No se dio cuenta cuando la maestra entro al salón haciendo que todos se acomodaran en sus lugares. En automático saco el libro y el cuaderno que usaba en dicha clase. Su vida era así, todo en automático, era algo sencillo para él. Simplemente se despertaba y hace su rutina diaria hasta que vuelve a dormirse. Saco una pluma para poder apuntar el tema que la profesora daría aquel día y ahí fue cuando dirigió la mirada al frente y vio como una chica estaba entrando al aula. Al verla sintió como su pecho le empezaba a doler, trayendo con ella un doloroso recuerdo. Ella era de estatura promedio, esbelta de cabello color rosa, que era lo único que la hacía diferente aquella chica.

-Buenos días. Hoy nos acompaña Sakura Haruno, que se unirá a nosotros en esta clase. Hay un lugar disponible en la fila de enfrente junto a la ventana, puedes tomar ese asiento.- dijo la maestra mientras se daba la vuelta para empezar a escribir el titulo del tema de ese día.

-Muchas gracias. - dijo Sakura y se fue a sentar enfrente de Sasuke.

Sasuke no le prestó atención intento quitarse aquel sentimiento que tanto le había costado guardar. Se acomodo para poder ver el pizarrón sin que la cabeza de Sakura lo molestara y empezó a escribir el tema que estaban viendo sin mucha importancia, su mente divagaba todavía en aquel doloroso recuerdo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Sakura había llegado al colegio. Para Sasuke eso había sido bastante tormentoso. Por el simple hecho de ver a Sakura todos los días había hecho que la pasara mal, aquel recuerdo regresaba una y otra vez haciendo que el tormento viniera con el. Naruto sabía lo que le pasaba a Sasuke así que habían cambiado lugares en clase para que el tormento de Sasuke fuera más llevadero. Un día Sasuke estaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio cuando escucha como alguien lo llama a lo lejos.

-Sasuke… espera.- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Sasuke volteo para saber quién era, no reconocía la voz y por lo tanto tuvo curiosidad. Se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Sakura estaba a unos metros de ella. Se le quedo viendo, todavía estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que se parecía a ella. Cuando Sakura llego a su lado, esta le regalo una sonrisa mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Sasuke… ¿Podrías por favor prestarme tú libro de matemáticas?- dijo amablemente.

-¿Para qué? Si es que se puede saber.- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Oh, es que… no hice la tarea. Y ya sabes cómo se va a poner Kurenai-sensei si no la entregamos.- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Hmp. Que molesta eres.- dijo abriendo su mochila para sacar el libro.

Se lo entrego rápido para poder salir rápido del pasillo y alejarse de ella. No podía verla ni siquiera un segundo ya que cada vez ponía más trabas a esos sentimientos que querían volver a salir. Seguía caminando por los pasillos del colegio hasta que llego a la cafetería. Se sentó en una mesa apartada y saco su almuerzo. Se dispuso a comer mientras pensaba un poco en lo que había pasado semanas atrás. Por algún motivo siempre se sorprendía volteándola a ver. Estaba ya realmente desesperado, ya había hablando con mis padres acerca de un transferencia de colegio. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando sus compañeros de clase se sentaron en la mesa.

-Sasuke.- lo llamo Naruto por milésima vez.

-Hmp.- dijo ya porfin escuchándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre? No es normal que estés así.- dijo con un tono serio.

-Nada. Solamente estaba… pensando en algunas cosas.-

-¿Es por ella verdad? ¿Sakura te la recuerda mucho no es así?- dijo comprendiendo a su amigo.

Naruto conocía a Sasuke desde que tenían cinco años, y eran los mejores amigos desde los seis. Ambos se sabían la vida del otro al derecho y al revés. Por lo tanto Naruto sabía por lo que estaba pasando Sasuke y solo le podía dar su apoyo.

-Si. Nunca creí que de nuevo su recuerdo me atormentaría tanto.- dijo en voz baja.

-Tranquilo, tienes el apoyo de todos. No estás solo.- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dijo sonriendo de lado.

Tomaron sus cosas de nuevo y se dirigieron al salón de clases. Sería bastante difícil para Sasuke, tener que soportar verla y recordar. Pero, algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que dejar el pasado atrás y poder seguir con su vida. Entraron al salón y tomaron asiento para tomar la clase de Kurenai. Al sentarse se dio cuenta que su libro estaba en su pupitre. Vio que había una pequeña nota pegada a la portada. "Gracias" era lo que decía aquella nota. Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras quitaba la nota y la guardaba.

-Tal vez ya sea hora de olvidar el pasado.- pensó mientras todos sus compañeros llegaban al aula.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La clase de Kurenai estaba bastante aburrida que algunos cabeceaban un poco. Sasuke jugaba con la pluma mientras recargaba su cara en la palma de su mano. Literalmente tenía la cabeza en otro lado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era en lo que estaba pensando. Pensaba en todo lo que lo mortificaba, realmente estaba vuelto un ocho. Sabía que era tiempo de poder dejar todo atrás y seguir con su vida. Pero, para eso debía acomodar sus ideas para terminar sobre todo ese sufrimiento.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- se escucho por enésima vez.

-Hmp.- dijo fijándose en la maestra.

-Sasuke. ¿Te encuentras bien? Si necesitas salir, por favor te pido que salgas y regreses cuando ya puedas prestar atención.

Sasuke simplemente se levanto y salió del salón, siendo observado por todos sus compañeros. Salió y no tuvo idea a donde irse; estaba parado enfrente de la puerta como estúpido. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Por alguna razón salió al patio y camino hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no ver el edificio del instituto. Se acostó en el pasto y se quedo pensando en su pasado. Se rio de sí mismo por un momento, le encantaba ser miserable, siempre estaba encerrado en ese recuerdo, no lo dejaba ir, recordaba con todo detalle.

_-Flashback- _

_El día era caluroso, no sabía aún porque ella lo había citado con tanta urgencia. A él realmente no le importaba la razón, mientras pudiera estar con ella, sonrió, sus brazos la extrañaban. Cerró los ojos y pensó en ella. _

_- Sasuke- la voz de su amada lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se levantó y la abrazo suavemente._

_- Al fin llegas, eres cruel me hiciste esperar demasiado.- la beso con dulzura. Sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando ella se apartó._

_-Necesito decirte algo importante Sasuke.- dijo muy seria._

_-Yo también. Karin te amo, no sé qué haría sin ti.- dijo con todo el amor que sentía en su corazón._

_Karin bajó la mirada. Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante con intensiones de besarle de nuevo pero ella retrocedió._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Se le volvió a hacer el nudo en el estomago, tenía un mal presentimiento._

_-Sasuke... he estado saliendo con alguien más.-_

_- ¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo. _

_Sasuke se quedó paralizado. Se abrazó a sí mismo ya que sintió que se iba a desmoronar. No era posible que le estuviera diciendo aquellas palabras, tenía que ser una vil mentira._

_- Lo conocí en una fiesta, le di mi número y hemos estado saliendo desde hace un mes._

_Sasuke seguía en su propio mundo. Las últimas oraciones resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. " he estado saliendo con alguien más." Eso no lo podía creer, porque lo lastimaba de esa manera, ella era su todo._

_-No Sasuke, yo... -_

_-¡Te perdono, no me importa!- interrumpió, sabía que iba a suceder pero aun así quiso prolongarlo lo más posible por lo cual la sujeto de nuevo entre sus brazos._

_- Sasuke, yo ya no te quiero.- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo. _

_En ese momento su corazón se rompió, dejo caer los brazos. Karin se alejo en silencio con paso decidido. Sasuke derramo unas lágrimas y se juro que esta sería la última vez que lloraría. Ya nadie lo volvería a lastimar, no lo permitiría, no importaba el precio. _

_-Fin flashback.-_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Sasuke!- se escucho a lo lejos.

Sasuke se logro sentar en el pasto para poder ver quien le estaba llamando. Vio una cabellera rubia que parecía venir corriendo desde el edificio. Se levanto pesadamente de donde estaba para empezar a caminar, para poder llegar a donde estaba su hiperactivo amigo. Al parecer Naruto llevaba ya tiempo buscándolo, tenía una pequeña capa de sudor en la frente. Cuando ya estaban cerca se quedaron viendo por un tiempo. Naruto sabía perfectamente lo que Sasuke decía con la mirada, era una mirada melancólica y se podía ver que tenía acumuladas algunas lágrimas en los ojos; él estaba pensando en Karin de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo ya recuperando el aire.

-Si.- dijo todavía mostrándose frío.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Nada es solo lo que… Kakashi-sensei me mando a buscarte. De por si llego tarde, pero se sorprendió al no verte en el salón.- dijo todavía preocupado por Sasuke.

-Hmp. Vámonos.- dijo el peli azabache caminando de nuevo al edificio.

-Hey Sasuke… espérame.- dijo Naruto intentando alcanzarlo.- Ya no te pongas de malas. Es tú culpa de no poder dejar el pasado atrás. ¡Ya olvídala, no vale la pena! Ya pasaron tres años, déjala en el pasado y vive tu vida ahora.-

Sasuke se paró en seco, sabía que Naruto tenía toda la razón, pero; por más que quería no podía olvidarla. Le costaba mucho trabajo, porque fue una herida muy grande y no había podido cerrar. Espero a que Naruto llegara a su lado y le regalo una sonrisa melancólica. Así ambos caminaron de nuevo hacia el edificio para tomar las clases faltantes. Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que debía ir por algunas cosas que le había pedido Kakashi. A Sasuke no le importo mucho, de todos modos todavía quería estar solo. Siguió tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba en su dirección hasta que sintió un golpe en el pecho y escucho como algo caía al suelo. Dirigió su mirada al suelo y lo único que vio fue una mata rosada.

-Auch. Disculpa no me figue por donde iba.- dijo Sakura sobándose donde se había pegado.

-Déjame ayudarte.- dijo Sasuke tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- Fui yo él que iba distraído, tenía que haberte visto venir.-

-Gra-gra-gracias Sasuke.- dijo tomando la mano de Sasuke.

Al sentir la yema de los dedos de Sakura, Sasuke sintió una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo. Espero a que ella se levantara rápidamente para poder dejar de sentir esa corriente. Sakura se levanto y volteo a mirar al suelo. Todo lo que traía en sus manos estaba regado en el suelo. Se agacho para empezar a recoger la mayor parte de todos los papeles. Ella seguía buscando papeles cuando de la nada vio que le tendían todas las hojas que le faltaban. Sakura alzo la mirada y un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. Tomo los papeles que tenia Sasuke y se alejo por el pasillo.

-Creo que si debo de dejar todo atrás.- dijo mientras seguía caminando.

De repente escucho como sonaba el timbre que daba el descanso. Así que mejor, en vez de ir de nuevo al salón se regreso para irse a la cafetería. Pero antes de poder llegar a esta, alguien lo abrazo por la espalda. Se quedo parado esperando a que lo dejaran tranquilo. Sintió que esos brazos lo liberaban y se dio la vuelta para saber ahora a quien se le ocurría abrazarlo. Vio a una rubia de ojos azules que no lo dejaba de ver con cara de estúpida, rodo los ojos y se le quedo viendo.

-¿Qué quieres Ino?- dijo seco.

-Solo saludarte Sasuke-kun. ¿Cuando me vas a dar la oportunidad de hacerte feliz?- dijo cambiando su sonrisa por un puchero.

-Ino. Te pido de la forma más atenta que nunca me vuelvas a preguntar eso. No tengo tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en esas cosas… además… no eres mi tipo.- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Sasuke, por favor. Mínimo dime por que no.- dijo gritando por todo el pasillo.

Sasuke ni se inmuto y siguió con su camino. No quería contestarle y no lo planeaba hacer. Se pudo escuchar como Ino hacia una rabieta antes de irse a un lugar en específico el cual no le importaba en lo absoluto. Llego a la cafetería y encontró a Naruto hablando amenamente con Shikamaru y Kiba, rodo los ojos y se fue a sentar con ellos. La verdad no les caía muy bien esos sujetos pero estar con ellos unos minutos no le haría daño en lo absoluto. Luego vio que no solo estaban ellos tres solos, sino que cada uno tenía a su respectiva novia a lado. Eso fue lo que menos le gustaba, todavía recordaba lo que había vivido con Karin y a veces se veía reflejado en sus amigos. Pero por alguna extraña razón se fue a sentar y se sintió de lo más a gusto, aunque claro, todos se separaron para no molestar al Uchiha.

-Tranquilos hagan lo que se les antoje, no importa.- dijo dando una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron viendo al Uchiha sorprendidos. Nunca creyeron que a Sasuke se le pasara el tormentoso dolor que había sentido hace varios años. Pero aun así al sentir que él estaba porfin haciendo el intento de dejar aquello atrás los alegro mucho. Es más, estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura andaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad pensando en tonterías y medias que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba cruzando la calle sin fijarse. Escucho como rechinaban unos neumáticos cerca de ella; volteo hacia donde el sonido se escuchaba y vio como un coche se patinaba por intentar detenerse; se paralizo por completo abriendo los ojos llenos de sorpresa. De pronto sintió como pasaba algo a su lado y cerró los ojos por puro reflejo. No supo que paso hasta que le empezaron a mover el hombro para que reaccionara. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se sorprendió al ver unos ojos azabaches que estaban fijamente mirándola.

-Sasuke…- dijo incrédula.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Sakura se mareo y se sentó en el pavimento.

-¿Estás loca o qué? Sabes perfectamente que debes mirar a ambos lados al cruzar la calle. ¿En que estabas pensando?- dijo agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-…- Sakura se sonrojo al recordar eso.

A Sasuke le pareció muy tierno aquel sonrojo, le daba un toque infantil muy lindo. Sonrió de lado e intento ver si Sakura estaba bien. Al parecer solamente tenía el shock y el susto del acontecimiento que acababa de tener. Se levanto y le extendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse; no le tomo importancia la corriente eléctrica que sintió al tener sus manos juntas. Cuando Sakura estaba porfin de pie se mareo y se tropezó; pero gracias a que Sasuke estaba cerca de ella se pudo sostener para no perder totalmente el equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Sasuke sosteniéndola de los brazos y alejándola un poco.

-Sí… lo siento estoy un poco mareada.- dijo alejándose de él un poco.

Pero de la nada de nuevo perdió el equilibro pero esta vez, sí callo para quedar sentada de nuevo en el asfalto. Sasuke rápidamente la ayudo a ponerse de pie; él la veía bastante bien así que no entendía muy bien porque estaba tan mareada. De la nada, Sasuke cargo a Sakura y se la llevo de todo el ajetreo que había por todos los que vieron lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Llegaron a una banca que estaba a unos escasos cinco metros de donde habían estado. La sentó y él se quedo parado por unos instantes hasta que empezó a ver si Sakura no tenía algún golpe o herida. Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke haciendo eso, le quito las manos y se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Sasuke un poco sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- dijo en un susurro que solo él pudo escuchar.

-Estoy viendo si no tienes alguna herida y que estés bien; quédate quieta. Dime; ¿Haz comido el día de hoy?-

-Emmm… no. No tome dinero y tampoco me hice algo para poder almorzar.- dijo todavía en voz baja.

-Hmp. Es eso…- dijo levantándose.- Ven vamos, te invito algo de comer.-

-No… Sasuke no te preocupes estoy bien; solo necesito ir a mi casa y dormir un rato.- dijo muy nerviosa.

-Para nada. Necesitas comer; es muy malo que no comas en todo el día. Ven yo invito.- dijo tomándola de la muñeca.

Sakura intento oponerse a irse con Sasuke, la verdad es que le daba mucha pena ir con Sasuke. Aun que ella no lo hubiera dicho, Sasuke se le hacía tremendamente sexy. Estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde que lo había visto. Él tenía algo que se le hacía muy atractivo y moría por saber que era lo que la tenía como loca; pero el ser penosa no le ayudaba en nada.

Caminaron un muy buen rato, literalmente Sasuke estaba jalando a Sakura por todo el camino. Muchas personas se les quedaban viendo porque en verdad era muy gracioso. Llegaron a una cafetería muy pequeña que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Sasuke le abrió la puerta a Sakura para que pudiera entrar y él entro después. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la entrada y pidieron la carta. Sasuke empezó a leer la carta detenidamente y le dio un vistazo rápido a Sakura. Ella estaba con la cabeza gacha y había dejado la carta sobre la mesa. Sasuke simplemente bajo la carta y se le quedo mirando hasta que ella sintió su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- dijo levantando la cara.

-Lo mismo me estoy preguntando. ¿Qué sucede Sakura?-

-Etto… yo…- empezó a decir nerviosa.- Es que… me da pena que estés haciendo esto por mí.-

-No debes de tenerla. Te vez muy pálida y débil. Enserio, no te preocupes, invito yo.- dijo sonriendo de lado.

Sakura se sonrojo a más no poder por ese comentario y también fue por la sonrisa que le dedico. Tomo la carta y se escondió atrás de ella. Sasuke quiso reírse pero se aguanto. Llamo a la camarera para poder ordenar.

Pidieron algo sencillo de comer, la camarera se fue al terminar de tomar la orden. Esperaron a que la camarera fuera a pedir los platillos y mientras tanto empezaron a tener una plática muy amena. De repente el celular de Sasuke empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, le hizo una seña a Sakura para que esperara unos instantes y se levanto porque sabía que se oiría la voz de aquella persona por el auricular.

-¿Que quieres Dobe?- dijo ya alejado de la mesa.

-Oye Teme… tranquilo. Solo quería saber qué es lo que estás haciendo.- dijo en su defensa.

-Estoy un poco ocupado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿Qué es lo que haces Teme? Te fui a buscar a tu casa y Mikoto me dijo que no estabas.-

-Estoy haciendo varias cosas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Nada en especial. Solo que nos vamos a reunir en el centro comercial mañana. Y quería saber si; ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?- dijo ya yendo al grano.

-Hmp. No lo sé déjame pensarlo. Te marco mañana.- dijo dudando.

-Está bien, espero que si vayas. Nos vemos.- dijo colgando.

Sasuke cerró el celular y se quedo pensando un rato. Sería bueno que él saliera de vez en cuando, pero, sabía que los demás irían con sus respectivas novias y sabía perfectamente que haría mala tercia yendo él solo. Sonrió de medio lado mientras volvía a sentarse en la mesa en donde se había sentado con Sakura. Afortunadamente Sakura ya había empezado a comer. Se sentó y antes de cualquier cosa le hablo a Sakura.

-Oye Sakura. ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?- dijo un poco apenado.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

- Oye Sakura. ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?- dijo un poco apenado.

-¿¡Qué!- dijo totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué… si quieres salir conmigo mañana?- volvió a repetir, ahora seguro.

-Wow. Emm… Sasuke eres muy amable pero, creo que es muy pronto… para que me digas algo así. Apenas y… nos hemos conocido un poco.- dijo nerviosa.

-Espera.- dijo Sasuke captando lo que decía Sakura.- Creo que malinterpretaste mi pregunta y fui yo él culpable. Disculpa, déjame volver a plantearte la pregunta.- dijo mirándola fijamente.- Sakura… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al centro comercial junto con unos amigos mañana?-

-No lo sé… te digo que no nos conocemos mucho y no creo que sea lo más conveniente.-

-Sakura es una salida de amigos, así nos conoceríamos mejor. Por favor.- dijo insistente.

-No lo sé. Además no creo que este bien que te acompañe si es que vas a ir con todos tus amigos.- dijo evitando la mirada de Sasuke.

-Por favor. A mí me acaban de decir y conociéndolos, todos van a ir con sus respectivas parejas. Vamos, va a ser muy divertido.-

-No lo sé. Espérame aquí cinco minutos déjame ver si mis padres no tienen planes para mañana.- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Está bien.- dijo sorprendido.

Sakura sacó su móvil y se alejo mientras marcaba un número y ponía el auricular en su oído. Estuvo hablando por unos cuantos minutos intentando negociar al parecer con sus padres. Hacia pucheros que provocaron que Sasuke soltara una carcajada que todo el restaurante lo volteó a ver. Sakura regreso a los dos minutos sonriendo, a Sasuke, la verdad, le pareció una linda sonrisa. Se sentó y le dijo a Sasuke que si podía ir ya que sus padres iban a salir y no querían que se quedara sola en casa.

-Está perfecto. ¿Sabes dónde está el centro comercial del centro?-

-Si claro.-

-Perfecto. Entonces, te veo mañana. ¿Vale? ¿Puede que nos reunamos a eso de las tres?-

-Está bien. Bueno, muchas gracias por la comida. Luego te paso la cuenta, es que, ya debo irme.-

Los dos se levantaron y Sasuke fue a pagar a la caja lo que habían pedido. Salieron de la cafetería y se despidieron cada uno tomando su propio camino. Sasuke espero un poco a que Sakura se perdiera entre la multitud y siguió su rumbo pensando en lo que recientemente estaba pasando en su vida. Estaba realmente contento de empezar a superar todo, no quería decir que le daría a alguien una oportunidad para que lo volvieran a lastimar sino, solo para poder seguir adelante sin todos esos dolorosos recuerdos.

Al día siguiente Sasuke bajo a desayunar ya que el olor a tocino fue lo que lo despertó. Al entrar a la cocina vio a su madre preparando felizmente el desayuno para su hermano, su padre y él. La sorprendió cuando abrió el refrigerador para sacar un jugo de naranja. Mikoto se dio la vuelta para darle una hermosa sonrisa de buenos días a su hijo, Sasuke se la correspondió del mismo modo. La verdad es que a la única persona que le sonreía era a su madre, ya que ella sabía lo que siempre atormentaba a Sasuke y quería ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

-¿Qué plan tienes para hoy Sasuke?- dijo sirviéndole en un plato el desayuno.

-Pues, Naruto me hablo ayer y dijo que todos iban a ir al centro comercial. Creo que iré un rato con ellos, les voy a presentar a una amiga.- dijo pesando en Sakura.- Digo. Va a ir una chica nueva del instituto con nosotros.- dijo notando su error e intentándolo corregir.

-¿A sí? ¿Quién es?- dijo Mikoto haciendo caso omiso de lo que Sasuke había intentado corregir.

-Es la nueva alumna, entro hace unos días y ayer empecé a hablar con ella. Su nombre es Sakura.- dijo Sasuke mostrando un pequeño sonrojo.

-Oh. Y; ¿Es bonita?- dijo empezando a interesarse más.

-No lo sé madre, sabes que hace mucho no me fijo en esas cosas. Es muy agradable así que simplemente la invite ya sabes que Naruto ira con Hinata, Shikamaru con Temari, Gaara con Matsuri y Kiba con Ayame; no pienso hacer mala tercia con ninguno de ellos.-

-Está bien tampoco te enojes Sasuke.- dijo Mikoto ya dada por terminada la conversación.

Sasuke termino de tomar el desayuno y de nuevo fue a su habitación para poder marcarle a Naruto y decirle que iría, además de todo le diría que estaba advertido de no hacer ninguna tontería o decir algo que lo sacara de quicio con respecto a Sakura. A Naruto le sorprendió el hecho de que invitara a alguien, en especial una de sus compañeras de clase hacia que Naruto internamente le produjera una alegría enorme.

-Entonces, nos vemos a las tres.- dijo Sasuke harto de lo que le decía Naruto.

-Sí. Ya todo esta listo, te veo en unas horas que me despertaste y todavía tengo sueño.-

-Si eso te lo ganas por dormirte tan tarde todos los días. Aun así no entiendo que haces para dormirte tan tarde.-

-Ya déjame Teme. Nos vemos, adiós.- dijo Naruto terminando la conversación.

Sasuke tomo un par de pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta y unos calzoncillos para irse a meter al baño. Prendió la bañera y se metió para poder asearse. Salió del cuarto de baño ya vestido y arreglado. Hizo un poco de la tarea que tenía que entregar para el lunes y cuando dieron las 2:30 pm salió de su casa para poder llegar a tiempo al centro comercial. Camino por las calles de la ciudad y para su sorpresa se sentía realmente contento con haber invitado a Sakura a acompañarlo en el centro comercial. Por primera vez que algo que le decía Naruto había sido útil. A la mitad del camino se encontró con Kiba, Shikamaru y Hinata. Ellos estaban saliendo del parque que estaba en donde se podía cortar camino para llegar al centro comercial.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido Sasuke? ¿Desde cuándo tu cara de idiota tiene una sonrisa pegada todo el tiempo?- dijo Kiba intentando no partirse de risa.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Sasuke viéndolo extrañado.

-Kiba tiene algo de razón Sasuke. Tienes algo, como que has cambiado un poco. Tus ojos tienen un brillo que nunca habían tenido.- dijo Hinata viendo hacia los ojos de Sasuke.

-¿De qué nos hemos perdido Sasuke?- dijo Kiba molesto.- ¿Qué nos estás ocultando?-


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

-No estoy ocultando nada.- dijo ya caminando con los demás lo que les faltaba para llegar al punto de reunión.

-Por favor Sasuke dime.- dijo Kiba haciendo pucheros mientras caminaba de espaldas para poder ver a Sasuke.

-Ya te dije que no es nada. Por cierto vas a chocar con un poste.- dijo Sasuke un poco irritado.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kiba volteando golpeándose de lleno con el poste de luz.

-Jajaja.- dijeron los otros tres al ver a Kiba con una marca roja en medio de la cara.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con Naruto, eso alegro demasiado a Kiba, sabía perfectamente que Naruto molestaría tanto a Sasuke que terminaría por decirle porque tenía esa cara de tarado. Naruto se acerco para saludar a sus amigos y darle un tierno beso a su novia. Él y Hinata ya llevaban más de un año de relación y eran muy felices juntos. Abrazo a Hinata por la cintura y se les quedo viendo a sus amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo muy interesado en la mirada que le echaba Kiba.

-Mira a Sasuke y dime si no está raro.-

Naruto se le quedo viendo hasta que decidió voltear a ver a su mejor amigo. Efectivamente Kiba tenía toda la razón Sasuke tenía algo en la mirada que lo hacía ver totalmente diferente. Se despego de Hinata y se le acerco para verlo más a detalle. Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de sorpresa cuando Naruto se le empezó a acercar. Intento alejarse de él sin moverse un centímetro de donde tenía sus pies.

-¿Teme?- empezó a decir Naruto.- ¿Dime en este instante quién es ella y desde cuándo la conoces?-

-¿¡Qué!- dijeron los tres que estaban viendo tanto al Uchiha como a el Uzumaki.

-…- Sasuke se quedo totalmente helado. Desde cuando ese tarado lo conocía a la perfección.- No tengo idea de lo que me hablas.-

-Sasuke a mi no me vez la cara de idiota. Así que dime la verdad.- dijo Naruto frunciendo un poco el seño.-

-Primero, tu cara hace lucir tu idiotez así que no me digas lo que es obvio. Y en segundo lugar, no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo Sasuke alejándose de Naruto.

-Si es de mi incumbencia. A ver; ¿Con quién demonios empezaste a salir?-

-No estoy saliendo con nadie.-

-¿Bueno con qué chica haz platicado recientemente?-

-Uff, con Sakura. ¿Feliz? Ahora déjame tranquilo.-

-A ver cuenta el chisme Sasuke. Quiero saber todo y con lujo de detalle.- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Sasuke se desespero así que solo empujo un poco a Naruto mientras seguía caminando por la banqueta. Naruto persiguió a Sasuke hasta que le dio alcance y siguió insistiendo hasta que Sasuke le conto lo que había pasado el día anterior, el casi accidente de Sakura, el que la invito a comer a una pequeña cafetería y que estuvieron hablando un rato. Naruto empezó a molestarlo a más no poder por lo cual Sasuke se puso de malas, pero al final habían llegado a su destino. Se quedaron esperando un momento hasta que Ayame, Gaara, Matsuri y Temari llegaron; esperaron bastante tiempo a Sakura pero ella no llegaba. Sasuke les dijo a los demás que él la esperaría y que se fueran adelantando, estaba bastante preocupado y se había arrepentido de no haberle pedido el número de su celular. Al ver que Sakura no llegaba se levanto de la banca en donde estaba sentado mientras se regresaba a su casa recordando algo que le había pasado con Karin.

_-Flashback- _

_-Karin llevo horas marcándote. ¿Dónde demonios te haz metido?- dijo Sasuke totalmente furioso._

_-Disculpa Sasuke, se que nos habíamos quedado de ver en el parque pero… me surgió algo inesperado y no pude marcarte, lo siento.- dijo Karin por el otro lado de la línea._

_-¿Y qué fue eso tan importante que tuviste que hacer como para no llamarme o mínimo mandarme un mensaje?-_

_-Es que…- dijo dudando un poco.- Llego un primo de Okinawa y hace años que no lo veo.-_

_-Ok… esta bien… entonces… nos vemos otro día.- dijo no muy convencido._

_-Claro que si Sasuke. Te quiero nos vemos.-_

_Sasuke sabía que algo no andaba bien, no todos los días Karin le decía te quiero; eso solo lo decía cuando estaba molesta con él o estaba frustrada. Decidió ir a su casa solo para saber si estaba todo bien, doblo en unas cuantas calles y al llegar a la residencia de su novia vio que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Se le hizo sumamente extraño así que mejor decidió irse a casa, ya no tenía motivos para andar fuera de ella._

_-Fin flashback-_

Paso todo el fin de semana sin que nadie tuviera idea de que había pasado con Sasuke, Naruto estuvo marcándole todo el tiempo pero solo era atendido por el buzón de voz. Hasta fue a su casa y Mikoto le dijo que Sasuke se sentía bastante mal y por eso no estaba saliendo ni de su recámara, por lo menos eso alivio a Naruto ya que no tenía que preocuparse. El lunes llego y como siempre el peli azabache fue el primero en llegar, se sentó en su silla y espero a que poco a poco el aula se fuera llenando. Estaba un poco distraído así que se sorprendió al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro con un poco de insistencia. Volteo a ver a la persona que estaba picándolo y no le agrado saber quien era.

-Hola Sasuke. ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Sakura viéndolo con tristeza.

-De que quieres hablar si eso es lo que menos tenemos que hacer.- dijo Sasuke sonando más frío de lo normal.

-Sasuke solamente quiero pedirte disculpas por…- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

-No tienes por que pedirme disculpas por nada, no importa.-

-Claro que si importa Sasuke, te quede mal y ni siquiera pude avisarte. Realmente lo siento.-

-No tienes porque. Es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que te plazca, a mi ni me viene ni me va.- dijo regresando a su antigua postura.

Sakura se quedo en shock al ver como Sasuke la había tratado después de todo, en si lo entendía pero no era para que la tratara tan mal. Se resigo porque el maestro en turno había entrado y también había empezado a dar la clase, se sentó en su pupitre y se acostó en la mesa. Desde hace unos cuantos días se había estado sintiendo bastante mal y ya había ido al medico pero aun no le daban resultados de sus análisis.

Las clases continuaron y a mitad del día escolar Sakura se excuso para poder ir a la enfermería. Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura y se sorprendió al verla muy pálida y con la mirada triste. Eso hizo que el peli azabache se sintiera mal por como la había tratado así que le dijo al profesor que él la acompañaba a la enfermería. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos en el salón y no estaban de más. ¿Desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha hacia algo lindo por alguien más? Sasuke y Sakura salieron del aula dejando que los murmullos siguieran, cosa que no le afecto a ninguno. Caminaron en silencio mientras poco a poco se iban acercando a la enfermería. Sakura no se veía para nada bien, parecía que iba desfallecer, por lo que Sasuke la cargo como bebe y siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a la enfermería que estaba bastante lejos de los salones. Entraron y Sasuke le explico a la paramédica que Sakura se sentía bastante mal desde el inicio de clases. Ella solo le pidió que la pusiera en la camilla y la atendería en unos minutos. Sasuke obedeció sin chistar, la dejo acostada en esta y salió para darle privacidad. Después de una media hora la enfermera salió y le dijo al Uchiha que podía entrar mientras ella realizaba una llamada para que fueran a recoger a la peli rosa. Sasuke entro y al cruzar su mirada con la de la chica hubo un momento de tensión.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Sasuke.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Hmp.- pronuncio el azabache.

Sakura ya no lo soporto más, estaba totalmente arrepentida de haber faltado a la reunión de la semana pasada. Pero Sasuke se estaba comportando de una manera horrible con ella. Se levanto de la camilla y se puso justo enfrente del azabache. Su mirada reflejaba enojo y desesperación. Tomo todo el valor que tenía, se decía a ella misma que debía de encararlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Sasuke? ¿Por qué siempre eres tan frío? Si tanto me odias entonces… ¿Por qué diablos me salvaste de que me atropellaran?- dijo Sakura directamente.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

-¿Por qué demonios me salvaste?-

-¿Quién te dijo que te odiaba?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Solo lo supongo.-dijo cortante.- Y no me intentes cambiar el tema. ¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que preferías estar en un hospital? Está bien, la próxima vez no hare nada.-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?- dijo sorprendida.- No me lo puedo creer, es sorprendente.- dijo bastante molesta.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Respóndeme algo. ¿Quién fue la persona que te lastimo tanto?-

Sasuke simplemente se le quedo viendo serio, pero, en verdad, estaba totalmente en shock. Como se había dado cuenta de eso, eso había pasado hace unos años y ni siquiera sus fans habían descubierto porque se había vuelto tan frio. No pensaba contarle su vida a prácticamente una desconocida, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo no se lo había contado bien. Bufo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la enfermaría. Escucho como Sakura le recriminaba algo pero simplemente dejo que siguiera hablando sola. Camino hasta regresar al salón.

-Uchiha Sasuke. Por favor solo limítese a sentarse y a anotar. -

-Claro Asuma, disculpe la interrupción.-

Sasuke se fue a sentar y empezó a escribir sobre la tontería de tema que estaban viendo, pero en verdad no estaba poniendo nada de atención. Aunque no quisiera, Sakura rondaba su cabeza una y otra vez; como se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado tres años atrás. Según tenía entendido, el grupo de amigos que tenía ella, no sabía nada de Sasuke, ni siquiera lo admiraban; cosa que agradecía profundamente. De repente una bola de papel le dio de lleno en la frente, eso lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro el papel y lo abrió; adentro de ese papel había una nota.

_Teme, tenemos que habar. Enserio me estas preocupando con esa mueva actitud tuya. Da un poco de miedo, iré a tu cada en la tarde así que no pongas excusas que o si no te molestare e insistiré hasta que no puedas mas._

Típico de Naruto, Sasuke hecho la cabeza para atrás mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Sinceramente no tenia salida de eso, aunque le costara admitirlo, Naruto le daba miedo cuando hacia una de sus amenazas. Se acordó de un día que no le hizo caso a Naruto cuando le hizo una amenaza, tuvo que estar en toalla durante todo un día y escondido en los vestidores. Doblo de nuevo el papel y lo guardo en su carpeta. Al llegar el receso Sasuke se quedo sentado viendo como poco a poco se iban sus compañeros. No quería salir del salón, "Respóndeme algo. ¿Quién fue la persona que te lastimo tanto?". Simplemente no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza. Coloco sus brazos en el pupitre y se acostó, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Sasuke.- escucho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Dobe?- dijo levantando la cabeza viendo a Naruto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo acerándose a su amigo.- Te vez bastante mal.-

Sasuke se quedo callado y se levanto para poder ver donde se encontraba Naruto, lo vio a unos cuantos lugares de donde él estaba, así que simplemente se levanto pasando a lado de su amigo, el no hizo nada más que seguirlo por si necesitaba ayuda. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la azotea, Sasuke abrió la puerta y siguió caminando. Naruto se espanto, Sasuke era medio imbécil, pero no tanto. Corrió para alcanzarlo y suspiro de alivio al verlo sentado apoyando la espalda en una pared que estaba a unos metros de la entrada. El rubio camino hasta donde estaba su amigo.

-Teme. ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo sentándose también. –Sabes que me puedes decir todo, no me dejes así.-

-Naruto.- empezó a decir- ¿Cómo es posible que una persona me confunda tanto? ¿Cómo me puede llegar a conocer mejor que nadie? ¿Cómo es posible que no me la pueda sacar de la cabeza por las que lo intente?-

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke?- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Que Sakura me tiene loco.- dijo agarrándose el cabello.-Se metió en mi cabeza de alguna manera y me estoy desesperando pro no saber qué hacer con esto.-

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Su amigo tenía un serio problema con Sakura, sabía todo el rencor que le guardo a Karin desde que lo dejo pro su engaño. Se había prometido nunca más dejar que una mujer lo lastimara y lo usara como un juguete. Se quedo pensando en lo que Sasuke le dijo pero unos instantes, podría ser que, ella pudiera cerrar esa herida que el azabache se había empeñado en mantener abierta por todo ese tiempo. No quiso decir nada pro no molestar a su amigo así que simplemente se quedo apoyándolo. A Sasuke no le importo el que el rubio no dijera nada con tal y de que lo hubiera escuchado le parecía estupendo. Además de todo agradecía que no abriera la boca para desesperarlo como a veces lo hacía.

-Usuratonkachi, por favor no quiero que nade se entre de esto, ni siquiera Hinata ¿Entendido?- dijo el Uchiha después de un tiempo.

-Claro Sasuke, solo piensa las cosas o ni no te volverás loco intentando saber lo que te ocurre. Seria mejor que te alejes de ella para todo.-

-Lo sé.- dijo suspirando.- Es solo que me recuerda a ella, sus gestos, su mirada, no sé. Me hace recordar muchas cosas.-

-Me imagino, pero, debes olvidar a Karin y cerrar esa herida. Créeme que no todas son así como ella y estas menospreciando a muchas que pueden llegar a quererte como mereces.- dijo levantándose.- Vamos Teme que ya nos volamos dos clases.-

-No me digas que ahora te preocupes por las clases y el estudio.-dijo con sarcasmo.-Vamos.-´

Los dos se levantaron y emprendieron su camino hacia su salón. Entraron justo antes del maestro así que no hubo ningún problema con ello. Como Sakura si se había ido a casa, Sasuke pudo estar tranquilo por el resto del día. No puso atención en la mitad de ellas ya que en su mente seguía todo lo que le había contado a Naruto y más. Al acabar el día de clases, Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a un restaurante que estaba a unas cuadras del colegio. Debían platicar sobre lo que habían dejado pendiente.

-¿Qué es lo que pensante?- dijo Naruto tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Lo mismo que sucedió la última vez, me alejare de ella.-

-¿Estás seguro? Digo, intenta dejar todo atrás.-

-Lo he intentado. Te juro que lo he hecho miles de veces pero no puedo. Ella jugo conmigo y no pienso que me vuelvan a ver la cara de imbécil.-

_-Flashback-_

_Sasuke seguía sin creer lo que Karin le había dicho unos días atrás. Le dolía en toda el alma pero aun así creía que era un juego para ponerlo a prueba en la relación. Se había dispuesto a seguir a Karin pero no encontraba nada que afirmara lo que ella le había dicho. La siguió de su casa a la escuela y de regreso; y cada vez que salía. Se había dado una semana más para saber si era cierto o no. Exactamente el último día de esa semana, pudo quitarse la venda de los ojos, la siguió hasta un pequeño establecimiento. Que era una cafetería y heladería._

_-¿Por qué vienes aquí Karin?- pensó mientras se sentaba en una mesa. _

_Y como si una fuerza divina lo escuchara, entro por la puerta su respuesta. Nunca había visto a ese sujeto, ni siquiera por el vecindario. Era un tipo alto, escuálido a simple vista, el cabello era totalmente blanco y sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta. Ese sujeto camino hacia la pelirroja y la abrazo de una forma amorosa y ella no dudo en corresponderle el abrazo dándole un beso en los labios. El azabache al ver eso se levanto rápidamente de su silla y salió del lugar. Estaba realmente enojado, era verdad lo que Karin le había dicho, siguió caminando hasta que llego a su casa. Golpeo una mesa que tenia a un lado mientras se intentaba quitar las ganas de llorar, deseaba nunca haberla conocido pero no sentir ese dolor tan grande y agonizante._

_-Fin flashback-_

-Sasuke ya deja eso pro la paz. Fue ella la que te dejo, la que cometió la estupidez d engañarte. Deja el rencor e intenta volver a amar.-dijo Naruto un poco desesperado.

-No sé. ¿Qué sucedería si me vuelven a ver la cara de estúpido?-

-Teme… solo piensa…- dijo Naruto pero no pudo continuar con lo que decía porque se sorprendió al ver a una persona.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo una persona haciendo que el azabache abriera los ojos de sorpresa.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

-¿Sasuke?- se escucho en el local.

Sasuke se quedo viendo a Naruto totalmente sorprendido y asustado, el rubio solamente estaba sorprendido y vio a la persona que estaba atrás de su amigo. No sabía qué hacer pero rogaba por que el Uchiha no volteara a ver a esa persona. Sasuke se quedo inmóvil en su lugar, no se atrevía a moverse, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y no creía que estuviera viendo a aquella persona de nuevo. Ahí parada frente a ellos se encontraba una pelirroja con gafas; llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa de un hombre rosa pastel y unos zapatos bajos negros. Sasuke se quedo viéndola embobado, los años en la que no la había visto, ella se había vuelto más hermosa de lo que él recordaba. Llevaba el cabello corto y eso le daba un toque aniñado a su estilo.

-Karin.- dijo todavía sorprendido.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Me permites sentarme? Me gustaría hablar contigo aunque sea unos minutos. Te prometo que no te quitare tiempo.-

-Como quieras.- dijo volviendo a la realidad.

La pelirroja se sentó a un lado del Uchiha y los tres se quedaron callados. Ese ambiente se estaba volviendo un pesado. Gracias a dios, el Uzumaki fue salvado ya que Hinata le marco al celular para saber donde estaba y que andaba esperándolo. Naruto se despidió de ellos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí. Mientras tanto el peli azabache se quedo viendo el vaso que tenía en sus manos, mientras esperaba a que la pelirroja empezara a hablar.

-¿Cómo has estado Sasuke?- dijo con un tono inquieto.

-He estado mejor. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo sin verla.

-Te quiero pedir algo.-

-Dime.-

-Es que…- dijo dudando un poco.- Quiero volver contigo. Te extraño mucho.-

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Karin había dicho. Levanto la cabeza y se le quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos. Karin lo veía con un toque de esperanza. Enserio que estaba loca, como se atrevía a pedirle algo así. Ella lo había lastimado de la peor manera y aun así le pedía eso. Poco a poco sus ojos cambiaron de sorpresa para poner una mirada de odio y repulsión.

-¿Cómo…?- empezó a decir intentando no explotar del coraje.- ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso? No tienes idea de lo mucho que me lastimaste con lo que me hiciste, no pienso dejar que me vuelvas a ver la cara de estúpido.-

-Sasuke, eso fue un error y enserio estoy arrepentida por eso. Vuélveme a dar una oportunidad.-

-¡No!- dijo levantándose de su asiento.- Jamás me volverán a ver la cara de idiota. Me voy.- pago la cuenta y se empezó a alejar.

Sasuke salió del restaurante y oía perfectamente como Karin lo perseguía por la calle. No quería ser maleducado pero ella lo estaba sacando de quicio. Siguió caminando hasta que se topo con alguien conocido para él. Aun le molestaba el plantón que le había hecho el viernes pasado pero debía quitarse a su ex de encima. Se le quedo viendo a Sakura y suspiro para poder tener el valor suficiente para hacer lo que iba a hacer. Escucho que los pasos que Karin se acercaban más, así que tomo del brazo a Sakura y la jalo hacia él haciendo que ella chocara con su pecho. Después de eso la abrazo de forma protectora. Sakura estaba sorprendida por lo que él había hecho, tímidamente ella lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Por eso no quieres regresar conmigo? Por esta pelo teñido me cambiaste.- se oyó detrás de ellos.

Sakura movió la cabeza un poco y vio a la pelirroja. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía, pero el abrazo que le estaba dando al pelinegro era reconfortante para ella. Karin se enfureció, se dio la vuelta y se fue refunfuñando algo. Cuando Sasuke ya no escuchaba los pasos de Karin soltó a la peli rosa y siguió su camino. Sakura se quedo unos segundos quieta porque no tenía idea de lo que había pasado; después de eso empezó a seguir a Sasuke. Debía saber lo que había sucedido porque quería saber y quitarse esa duda. Logro alcanzarlo a la mitad de una calle; lo tomo del brazo e intento detenerlo haciendo que se diera la vuelta. Cuando no pudo detenerlo se adelanto un poco para poder ponerse adelante y bloquear su camino. Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando la vio y se quedaron en silencio por un buen tiempo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- dijo el azabache.

-Saber por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque debía quitarme a ese estorbo de encima. Y fuiste la primera que encontré que me podía ayudar.-

-Ósea. ¿Me usaste como un trapo?-

-No. Si te sientes de esa manera lo siento. Es solo que esa mujer es muy pegajosa y no la soporto.-

-¿Por qué no?- dijo con interés.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Ya me entiendo solo.- dijo moviéndose y empezando a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Podrías por una vez en la vida, contestarme una pregunta? Deja de ser tan frio conmigo y dime qué te pasa.- dijo caminando a su lado.

-No.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No es asunto tuyo, déjame tranquilo, deja de ser una molestia.-

Sakura se paralizo cuando le dijo eso. Era un desgraciado y más que nada un patán. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? Lo volvió a perseguir, de nuevo se puse enfrente se él y cuando se detuvo se oyó un golpe seco. La cara del Uchiha estaba ladeada hacia un lado y su mejilla tenía un ligero color rojo. Sasuke estaba sorprendido nunca en su vida una mujer le había levantado la mano y mucho menos le había soltado una bofetada. Él volteo para dedicarle una mirada tanto sorprendida como malhumorada, pero todo cambio cuando vio la mirada de Sakura. Sus ojos estaban brillosos pro la cantidad de lágrimas que se formaban ene ellos. Ninguno dijo nada por el simple hecho de que las palabras no salían, se atoraban en sus gargantas y se perdían en ellas. Sakura empezó a temblar y pequeños sollozos empezaron a llenar el vacío que el silencio ocupaba.

-¿Cómo puedes tratarme así? Si, te deje plantado pero te he pedido perdón y te quise explicar, mas no me dejaste. Luego te pido que me digas quien fue la persona que tanto daño te hizo. Y ahorita me abrasaste para alejar a una mujer y no me dices el porqué. Eso también me involucró a mí y fue sin mi consentimiento.

-Ya te dije que lo del centro comercial lo olvidaras. Y de esto fue porque fuiste la primera que encontré que conocía, no puedo abrazar a medio mundo.-

-Eres tan seco, tan frio, orgulloso, prepotente, arrogante, petulante; y mejor no le sigo porque no acabo. Pensé que adentro de esa seriedad había un hombre de buen corazón, tierno y hasta puedo decir que amoroso. Pero… me equivoque, eres despreciable. Lamento haberte conocido.-

-Pues solamente has de cuenta que no me conoces. Los dos nos trataremos como dos extraños, ni siquiera nos saludaremos.-

-Me parece perfecto. Así dejare que te hundas más en tu propio dolor y soledad. Te estás quedando solo y lo peor es que no te das cuenta.-

-Pues ese sería mi problema no tuyo.- dijo Sasuke intentando no explotar del coraje.- Ahora te podrías quitar de mi camino. Debo llegar a casa y se me hace tarde.-

-Te odio.-

-El sentimiento es mutuo. Ahora quítate.- dijo empujándola un poco.

Sakura se quedo viendo como el peli azabache se alejaba por la calle hasta que logro perderse. Ella siguió llorando, no sabía que podía hacer, nunca le había dolido tanto el que una persona la tratara tan mal. Decidió mejor irse a casa no tenía ya nada que hacer fuera de ella. Mientras tanto Sasuke llego a su hogar, cerró la puerta principal y fue rápidamente a su habitación. Estaba realmente molesto con él mismo. Todavía no sabía porque estaba así. Se empezó a sentir mal por cómo había tratado a la peli rosa, peor al tener a la pelirroja cerca lo había puesto mal. Estaba confundido, aunque todavía odiaba a Karin por lo que le había hecho, pero aun así seguía sintiendo algo pro ella. También le estaba tomando un poco de cariño a Sakura, no lo admitía peor le agradaba verle aunque fuera por un segundo. Su cabeza era un remolino y estaba totalmente confundido por lo que le pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- dijo dejándose caer sobre su cama.- Esto no me puede pasar a mi.- no quiso hacer nada más que dormir. Se cubrió con las sábanas y se dispuso a dormir.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sasuke se despertó con una migraña tremenda al día siguiente. Toda la noche se la había pasado pensando en aquellas dos mujeres que estaban metidas en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Se encerró en su habitación ya que no pensaba salir de ahí en todo el día. Volvió a su cama y se volvió a acomodar en ella, todavía debía pensar en ello. Pero mientras andaba pensando se quedo profundamente dormido.

Fue despertado por el sonido de la madera de su puerta al ser golpeada. Se removió entre las sabanas ya que odiaba ser despertado, intento no hacer caso paro la insistencia de los golpeteos aumentaban. De mala gana tiro las sabanas a un lado y se levanto para insultar a la persona que lo estaba molestando. Al abrir la puerta recibió la cálida mirada y sonrisa de su madre por lo que simplemente abrió la puerta; no haría lo que pensaba hacer.

-Sasuke. ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo ella un poco preocupada.- No te ves muy bien. ¿Estás enfermo?

-No te preocupes, solo tengo una leve migraña. Necesito estar tranquilo es solo eso.- Dijo intentando no angustiar a su madre.

-Está bien. Acuéstate. Si necesitas algo estaré en la cocina. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro que si madre, no te preocupes, estoy bien.-

Su madre le dio un beso en la frente, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo. Después de eso se fue para dejarlo poder descansar, aunque no estaba muy convencida de que fuera migraña. Bajo las escaleras y siguió haciendo sus tareas. En cuanto al peli azabache se volvió a acostar, pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño. Siguió dando vueltas en la cama hasta que se desespero y salió de la habitación. Bajo poco a poco las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina; ya que tenía un poco de hambre. Abrió el refrigerador y empezó a buscar algo de lo que le apetecía, cosa que no sería nada fácil. Busco por un buen rato hasta que agarro un poco de queso que quedaba de la noche anterior, de repente sintió como alguien se encontraba atrás de él.

-¿Qué sucede Itachi?- dijo dándose la vuela mientras mordía el queso.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.-dijo su hermano recargado en la mesa de la cocina.

-Nada, solo me duele la cabeza.-

-Eso no es lo que dice mamá.-

Sasuke se quedo viendo a su hermano, era unos cuatro años mayor que él y además de eso, él llevaba el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja; al igual que Sasuke era peli azabache de ojos negros. Sasuke no pudo decir nada ya que sabía que si madre no era tonta y conocía sus gestos a la perfección.

-Hermanito, mamá está preocupada por ti. Dice que desde hace unos días estas mas callado de lo normal, que estas más serio e ido. ¿Me quieres decir que pasa?-

-Es… complicado. Ni yo mismo sé que es lo que tengo.-

-Ven.- dijo haciéndole una seña.- Siéntate y dime; tal vez entre los dos logremos saber qué es lo que sucede.-

Sasuke termino de comerse su quedo y se sentó en la silla que su hermano le hacía dicho. Quiso hablar pero no sabía cómo empezar estaba muy confundido. Itachi solamente lo veía bastante preocupado, era su hermano y siempre veía por él y lo cuidada.

-Dime lo que tienes, no te preocupes, no diré nada.-

-No lo sé Itachi, es solo que estoy confundido, no sé qué es lo que me sucede. Veras, desde hace unas semanas o más bien meses, entro una compañera que me recordó mucho a Karin, al principio no soportaba ni verla, pero algo me llamo la atención de ella. No sé que es, pero tiene algo que me intriga y me gusta. Pero, ayer volví a ver a Karin y me pidió que volviéramos. En sí, no quiero porque puede volver a hacerme lo mismo, pero una parte de mi todavía la quiere.-

-¿De veras? No pensé que volvería a pedir eso. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto?-

-No sé, ya te lo dije.- respondió molesto.- Estoy molesto, confundido, desesperado y frustrado. Por eso no quería hablar de ese tema.-

-Está bien, solo te daré un consejo. No pierdas la oportunidad de volver a amar, puede que Karin no haya sido, pero, hay otras personas que realmente te quieren. Solo abre los ojos porque puede que esa persona este a tu lado.-

-Gracias Itachi. Me sirvió mucho hablar contigo.-

-Eres mi hermano. Es mi deber ayudarte cuando tienes un problema.-

Sasuke se levanto de la silla y salió de la cocina. Se sentía un poco mejor después de hablar con su hermano. Algo muy raro ya que casi nunca hablaban. Siguió caminando para poder llegar a su habitación, al fin y al cabo debía hacer su tarea. Al llegar a su destino cerró la puerta y saco sus cuadernos y libros. Pero lo que había pasado el día anterior lo tenía distraído, Karin lo traía de muy mal humor y Sakura también rondaba en su miente por lo que no ayudaba mucho. Tardo horas en lograr acabar con sus tareas ya que su mente andaba en otro lado. Al cerrar el ultimo cuaderno pudo escuchar como su estomago pedía obtener algo de alimento. Volvió a guardar todo en la mochila y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y escucho que mu madre estaba hablando con alguien en la sala. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta el marco que separaba el pasillo de la sala y se puso a escuchar la conversación.

-No entiendo porque volviste. ¿No te basto con lastimarlo como lo hiciste antes?- decía Mikoto bastante molesta.

-Se que fue un error, pero, quiero enmendarlo. Enserio estoy arrepentida, solo, pudo una nueva oportunidad.-

-No creo que te la de, Karin, le costó mucho trabajo salir del hoyo en donde lo metiste.-

-Me lo imagino, pero… todos cometemos errores. ¿No?- decía Karin arrepentida.

-¡Lo engañaste! Eso no se perdona fácilmente. No sabes cómo te detestamos por hacerle eso.-Mikoto estaba aguantándose de cantarle sus verdades a la chica.

-Fue un error, estaba confundida; el tenia lo que a Sasuke le faltaba, quería que alguien me demostrara todos los días que me amaba.-

-No creo que te perdone, aunque te escuche diciendo lo que me has dicho. Karin… ¿Por qué no mejor te vas? No quiero que Sasuke se entere de que viniste, no lo quiero dañar con tu presencia.

-No me iré hasta que pueda hablar con Sasuke, debo explicarle todo lo que paso.- dijo molesta.

-Está enfermo. Por lo tanto no está para recibirte. Y mejor vete que no me queda mucha paciencia contigo.-

-Está bien, pero volveré, enserio quiero enmendar mi error. Quiero que volvamos a tener lo que teníamos y recuperar la felicidad.-

Sasuke escucho como las dos mujeres empezaban a caminar hacia el pasillo, así que rápidamente se metió en la cocina sin hacer ruido. Se quedo en silencio esperando a que se escuchara como la puerta se abría y cerraba. No tardo mucho tiempo en escuchar eso y se sintió muy bien al saber que esa persona ya no estaba en su casa. Después de eso empezó a buscar algo de comer por toda la cocina, abría y cerraba todas las puertas que encontraba pero no encontraba algo que se le apetecía en lo absoluto. Estuvo rebuscando por un buen tiempo hasta que encontró algo que se le antojo, no era gran cosa pero aguantaría con eso un buen rato. Saco la pasta de refrigerador, la puso en un plato y la calentó. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, tomo el plato y se sentó en la mesa para empezar a comer. Después de unos minutos Mikoto entró a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo sentado en la cocina. Rogaba porque el peli azabache no hubiera escuchado a la persona que había ido a la casa. La mujer hizo como si nada y siguió con lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Madre, gracias.-Dijo Sasuke de repente.

-¿De qué Sasuke? No te entiendo.-

-Madre, oí lo que paso hace unos minutos, se que Karin vino y que hablaste con ella. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste.-

-Sasuke.- dijo sorprendida.-Solo hice lo que cualquier madre haría por su hijo. No tienes que decirme gracias.-

Sasuke termino de comer, se levanto de su asiento y llevo el plato al lavadero. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un abrazo a su madre. Sabía que no tenía que agradecerle pero siempre le había agradecido por lo que ella hacía por él. Mikoto le correspondió el abrazo a su hijo ya que era un momento especial porque no todos los días su hijo tenía un detalle cariñoso con ella, mas bien, con alguien que conociera, Sasuke deshizo el abrazo y le dio una cálida sonrisa. Después de eso se volvió a ir a su habitación todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza. Se recostó en su cama mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado con Karin y Sakura, además de agregándole lo que había hablado con Itachi.

-Es hora de dejar el pasado atrás e intentar de nuevo ser feliz. Tal vez Itachi tenga razón y no estoy dándole la oportunidad a alguien que en verdad me hará feliz.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Era inicio de semana y el peli azabache se había decidido a dejar el pasado atrás y seguir con su vida como debía ser. Y supo que efectivamente todo empezaba a cambiar, se sintió bien consigo mismo, sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Se vistió como todos los días y bajo para poder tomar el desayuno un poco antes, quería llegar temprano y enmendar un poco la forma en la que trato a una persona en especial. Al llegar a la cocina no vio a nadie, cosa que se le hacia un poco raro, consulto su reloj y se asombro al ver que se había levantado demasiado temprano así que se fue a la sala para ver la televisión hasta que la hora se hiciera más decente. Prendió la televisión pero no le hacía mucho caso, su mente estaba en otro lado

-¿Cómo puedo acercarme a Sakura sin que se sienta que la voy a agredir? Me la he pasado lastimándola todo el tiempo que ella ha intentado acercarse y tener mi amistad.- pensó en voz estado sentado antes.

-Empieza por pedirle perdón.- se oyó detrás de él.

Sasuke se sorprendió y se sobresalto tanto que se cayó del sofá. Después de caer, rápidamente se levanto para saber quien estaba en esa habitación con él. Frunció el ceño al ver a su hermano parado en la entrada de la sala. Se le quedo viendo mientras él se acercaba a donde estaba. Itachi simplemente se sentó en el sillón en el que su hermano había estado sentado antes.

-A ver Sasuke dime que es lo que planeas hacer.-

-No lo sé Itachi, se que cometí un error al comportarme de así con ella, pero, sabes que me cuesta mucho pedir disculpas.-

-Solo… intenta hablar con ella, pídele un tiempo. Se sincero con ella y date una oportunidad de abrir de nuevo tu corazón.-

-Es lo que estuve pensando, quiero hacerlo solo que me costó trabajo entenderlo.-

-Te daré un consejo, solo abre tu corazón y hazle ver lo que sientes por ella. Solo di lo que sientes sinceramente.-

-Sabes que eso me cuesta trabajo, pero haré lo mejor posible.-

Los dos hermanos siguieron hablando por un buen tiempo hasta que escucharon pasos en el piso de arriba. Los dos se fueron de la sala y entraron a la cocina donde su madre estaba prendiendo la estufa para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Tanto Sasuke como Itachi ayudaron a su madre a preparar el desayuno y sus almuerzos. Al acabar escucharon como su padre bajaba las escaleras, así que acomodaron todo en la mesa y esperaron a que el llegara. Después de unos segundos él apareció por el marco de la puerta, saludo a sus hijos monótonamente y le dio un rápido beso a su esposa mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Y así los cuatro desayunaron tranquilos, solo se escuchaba el sonido que hacían los cubiertos al encontrarse con los platos. Al finalizar recogieron los platos y cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas, despidiéndose de los demás.

Nuestro peli azabache tomó su mochila y salió un poco más apurado que los demás. Estaba caminando bastante rápido hasta que se detuvo por el sonido de un claxon, volteó a ver quien estaba pitando y diviso a su hermano que le estaba haciendo una seña para que se subiera al auto. No lo medito ni un segundo y rápidamente fue al bendito automóvil. Así los dos hermanos Uchiha siguieron su camino, el mayor decidió no hacer nada ni decirle nada, quería que su hermano estuviera seguro de lo que iba a hacer y eso sería dándole su espacio para que tuviera la cabeza fría. Llegaron al instituto del Uchiha menos e Itachi espero a que él se bajara del automóvil. El joven Uchiha le agradeció a su hermano y salió ya decidido del automóvil. Entro al edificio rogando porque la peli rosa ya estuviera como siempre en el aula, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel aunque podía controlarse bastante. Al estar frente aquella puerta sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió despacio. Se asomó disimuladamente y no se sorprendió al ver a la persona que quería ver sentada en su pupitre con un libro en las manos. Así él entró y se encamino hacían donde ella estaba.

-Hola Sakura.-

La nombrada alzo la vista y vio al peli azabache parado frente a ella. Solamente alzó la ceja derecha y volvió a posar su vista en el libro retomando su lectura. El Uchiha se quedo sorprendido ante tal acto de la peli rosa, pero luego recordó que ella estaba en todo su comportarse de esa manera, él la había tratado peor de lo que merecía, así que volvió a tomar valor para hablar.

-Sakura. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- su voz flaqueo por un segundo.

-Depende. ¿Estás de humor para hablar? Porque no pienso soportar tus tonterías de niño consentido.- dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

-No te preocupes, quiero hablar contigo seriamente.-

-Está bien.- la peli rosa cerro el libro y lo volteo a ver.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Antes que nada, quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento hacía ti desde que llegaste. Es solo que no había dejado el pasado ahí, en el pasado.-

-Sasuke, eso es lo que menos importa, cada quien tiene un pasado que puede dejar o no en el pasado. Lo que me molesta es que te desquitaras conmigo, si desde el principio solo quise encajar aquí y conocer a mis compañeros.-

-Lo sé, por eso quiero pedirte disculpas. Y… me gustaría poder empezar desde cero, si es que me das la oportunidad.-

La peli rosa se sorprendió al escucharlo, en si siempre quiso que su amistad con Sasuke fuera diferente a la relación que tenían ahora. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a donde estaba el peli azabache. Sasuke se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba. Cuando la peli rosa estuvo a muy corta distancia rodeó con sus brazos a Sasuke mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho. Sasuke se sorprendió ante tal acto y aun así no pensó alejarla; más bien, correspondió el abrazo e intento pegarla más hacia él, si es que era posible. El abrazo duro poco tiempo, pero para ellos dos fue eterno. Sakura se alejo de Sasuke y le regalo una sonrisa mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

-Pues… nada perdemos con intentar empezar desde cero. ¿No?-

-Claro que no. Gracias Sakura.-

-No hay problema, me alegra que hayas visto tus errores e intentes vivir el presente.-

Los dos guardaron silencio, no se necesito nada más en ese momento. Era un momento único para ellos dos. Pero como siempre nada así es duradero, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura voltearon a ver quien había llegado y fue una sorpresa para ambos encontrar a cierta pelirroja con una mochila y libros dejando a Sakura y a él totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡Qué bien Sasuke-kun! Me tocó en el mismo aula que tú.- dijo abrazándolo.

-¿Qué es l que haces aquí Karin?- dijo alejándose de ella rompiendo el abrazo.

-No es obvio tontito. Me volví a inscribir en este instituto, así podremos estar juntos de nuevo.-

-Karin… ya te dije que me dejaras tranquilo. No quiero verte, déjame tranquilo por una vez en la vida. ¿Quieres?-

-Pero Sasuke.- dijo con un puchero.- Ya te pedí disculpas fue un error el que cometí al haberte hecho eso. De los errores se aprenden. ¿No?-

-Déjame tranquilo. Quiero que mi vida se quede como esta, así estoy bien, yo ya no te necesito a mi lado. Para mi tú no eres nada.- dijo molesto.

La pelirroja estaba impactada por lo que el peli azabache le había dicho. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada por el asombro, peor al ver a la peli rosa; su cara de asombro se transformo en una de enojo ya que la recordaba a la perfección.

-¿Por esta zorra me cambiaste?- dijo furiosa.

-¿A quién le llamas zorra, golfa?- dijo Sakura hablando por primera vez desde que ella había llegado.

-A la única que estoy viendo.- dijo acercándose a ella.- Deja a mi Sasuke-kun en paz, él es solo mío.-

-No sé qué es lo que paso entre ustedes y sinceramente no me interesa. Pero él quiere que lo dejes tranquilo, ya no te quiere. Deja de rogarle como lo estás haciendo ahorita y supéralo.- se defendió la peli rosa.

La pelirroja tenía la cara roja del coraje, nadie le había hablado de esa manera nunca. Alzo la mano para abofetear a Sakura pero su acción fue detenida por una mano masculina. Ambas chicas voltearon a ver al chico asombradas. Él estaba completamente molesto y eso se le podía ver en la mirada; la pelirroja se intimido por aquella mirada que intento soltarse del agarre. Sasuke la liberó y así ella aprovecho apara dejar las cosas en un pupitre lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Después de eso salió del aula dejando de nuevo a esos dos solos.

-Gracias.- dijo la peli rosa.

-No te preocupes, se estaba pasando de lista y no podía permitirlo. Gracias a ti por decirle lo que dijiste.-

Los dos se sonrieron y de nuevo la puerta se abrió; esta vez mostro al amigo del peli azabache. Este se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke con Sakura, sabía que Podría estar sucediendo algo, pero, prefería tener esa deducción en la mente y no comprobándola. De todos modos no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Se acercó a su amigo y lo saludo efusivamente al igual, repitió la acción con su acompañante. El Uchiha los presentó como era debido y así los tres empezaron una plática. Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando, unos solo dejaban sus cosas en los pupitres y salían; otras se sentaban y se ponían a estudiar. Los amigos de Sasuke, al igual que Naruto se sorprendieron al verlo con "ella", pero al final sin saber el porqué, se alegraban por él, era tiempo de que él encontrara la felicidad. Así todos se reunieron con los otro tres y siguieron hablando hasta que escucharon que el profesor entraba al aula. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y entraron unos y casi todos se sentaron en sus lugares. Sasuke no se concentraba del todo, de vez en cuando desviaba su vista a la peli rosa pero, también lo hacia la pelirroja. No pensaba que ella enserio volvería a estar en ese instituto. Creyó que se quedaría con él. Ahora sería un largo año escolar, ya que, esta joven seguiría insistiendo, la conocía a la perfección y sabia de lo que era capaz. El peli azabache intento concentrarse lo más que pudo más eso le era imposible. Sus ojos se seguían pasando en esas personas. De vez en cuando también descubría que era observado por la peli rosa, lo que causaba que ella le aparecía un leve sonrojo al verse descubierta. Todas sus clases fueron parecidas, por lo cual no tuvieron idea de lo que se había visto en clase. Sonó el timbre que daba por terminado el primer periodo de clases y poco a poco fueron dejando vacio el aula. El peli azabache se reunió con sus amigos y se había llevado a la peli rosa con él, al fin y al cabo, estaban intentando empezar desde cero. ¿No?


	13. Capítulo  12

**Capitulo 12**

Estaban todos en una mesa de la cafereteria, aunque la peli rosa acababa de unírseles al grupo había encajado a la perfección, entablo amistad con ellos demasiado rápido. Estaban riendo por una mensada que había dicho Naruto para, disque "impresionar" a su novia; con el único resultado de solo hacerse el hazme reír frente a ellos. Estaban pasando un momento agradable haciendo eso y otras tonterías más. Pero de repente el oji azul se quedo callado con la mirada llena de asombro. Todos los demás siguieron riéndose, hasta Sasuke tenía una sonrisa asomada en su rostro. Naruto se levanto de su asiento y jalo a Sasuke con el dejando a todos totalmente sorprendidos.

-Enseguida regresamos, necesito hablar con Sasuke.- dijo el rubio alejándose junto con el peli azabache.

Sasuke se zafo del agarre del Uzumaki y lo siguió ya que sabía que era algo importante. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de donde estaban, el rubio se dio la vuelta dejando ver su sorpresa. El Uchiha también se detuvo y miro sorprendido a su amigo, la verdad no era común que actuara de esa manera, el ser serio no era su fuerte. Naruto espero un poco para poder hablar, cuando tomo la seguridad suficiente lo pudo hacer.

-Sasuke. ¿Viste quien está de nuevo aquí?-

-Si, fue bastante fastidioso en la mañana.-

-A ver. ¿Cómo estuvo eso? ¿Qué ocurrió en la mañana?-

-Como para variar andas en la lela, te lo contare rápido.- dijo fastidiado. –Llegue temprano al salón porque quería hablar con Sakura, ya sabes porque necesitaba hablar con ella, así que no me quieras preguntar.-dijo advirtiendo que Naruto abriría la boca. -Después de un tiempo se abrió la puerta y ella apareció.-

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto?-

-Nada, le volví a dejar en claro que no quiero regresar ni mucho menos intentar de nuevo algo con ella.-

-Me alegro mucho por ti Sasuke, ya era hora.-dijo apoyándolo. –Pero por favor dime de qué hablaste con Sakura.-

-¡Que no! Ya volvamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre.- dijo dándose la vuelta y regresando por donde llegaron.

Naruto lo acompaño de nuevo al edificio. El peli azabache se sentó a lado de la peli rosa y así todos siguieron conversando. Todos estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que Karin los veía con malos ojos, moría de rabia. Al sonar la campana todos de levantaron para irse a sus clases, pero por algo todas las chicas tuvieron que ir al baño, así que se despidieron de los demás y fueron a este.

-Sakura. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Hinata viendo a sus amigas con mirada cómplice.

-Seguro. ¿Qué paso?- dijo no notando aquella mirada.

-A ti te gusta Sasuke. ¿Verdad?- dijo con sonrisa picara.

-No para nada. En lo absoluto. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?- dijo haciendo una cara un poco gracioso.

-Sakura, no me haces tonta. Veo la forma en lo que lo miras. Es eso o recuerdas a alguien al verlo a él.-

-…- se quedo sin habla.

-Sakura, confía en nosotras. Si Sasuke se te hace atractivo dinos. Enserio no hay problema.-

-Etto… la verdad es que si. Sasuke me atrae muchísimo, pero; se que él no me corresponde, así que prefiero tener su amistad a perderla. De por sí me ha costado mucho el poder ser su amiga.-

-Sakura, eso no tiene nada que ver.- dijo Matsuri.-El que Sasuke sea como es, no te impide intentar algo con él. Te ayudaremos.-dijo decidida.

-¿Qué es lo que se les ocurre hacer con MI Sasuke-kun?- se oyó una voz un poco chillona atrás de ellas.

Las cinco chicas que estaban en el baño se dieron la vuelta para ver a una chica de cabellos rojos que tenia la mirada llena de fastidio, enojo, celos y frustración. Estaba en la puerta del baño impidiendo el paso tanto de fuera como dentro de este. Tenía los brazos cruzados apoyándose en un pie mientras el otro lo movía de arriba abajo mostrando su enojo viendo únicamente a la peli rosa.

-¿Perdón pero quien eres tú?- dijo Temari un poco sorprendida.

-Eso no importa, el punto es que, escucha atentamente pelo teñido. Sasuke jamás le haría caso a una mojigata como tú, simplemente vete en un espejo. Eres un niña, una mocosa, Sasuke lo que busca es una verdadera mujer como la que estás viendo.- dijo intentando dar una vuelta para darse aires de grandeza.-Necesita a una mujer que le de lo que necesita.-

-¿Y se supone que eres tú la que se lo va a dar?-dijo Sakura alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto querida. Si no quien más.- dijo sonriendo triunfante.

-Pues no creo que a Sasuke le gusten las zorras y víboras pero bueno haz el intento. Creo que estas dejando mucho que desear rogándole a alguien que no te quiere.- dijo sorprendiendo a las otras cuatro que la acompañaban. –Dijo, Sasuke te es indiferente y no quiere saber nada de ti, como es posible que le des algo si te quiere lo más lejos posible de él.-

-¡Que es lo que te pasa estúpida! Sasuke solo me ha amado a mí y así siempre será.- dijo acercándose a Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices, ahora compermiso que llego tarde a clases.- dijo empujando un poco a Karin y saliendo del baño.

-Esto no se queda así, maldita mocosa. Tuve a Sasuke babeando por mí, lo puedo volver a hacer.-

Las compañeras de Sakura la siguieron, jamás imaginaron que la peli rosa tuviera el coraje para retar a alguien. La veían muy tierna muy cariñosa y verlas así con aquella pelirroja las saco mucho de onda. No sabían que era lo que pasaba y a que se refiera Karin con lo que había dicho pero ahora esto de les hacía de lo más interesante, además de curioso y tierno. Todas se fueron a sus aulas un poco tarde lo cual era de esperarse después del pequeño debate que ocurrió en el baño.

Por Sakura simplemente se fue a sentar en su asiento ignorando todas las miradas y al saber que Sasuke también la miraba le rehuyó instantáneamente la mirada sintiéndose mal consigo misma. Sabía que la pelirroja era parte importante en la vida de Sasuke y que ella no tenia porque sentirse así por lo que había pasado en el pasado, pero le dolía demasiado el saber que ella tenía razón. Ella lo podía volver a tener entre sus brazos si se lo proponía y a Sakura si le dolía aquello.

-Sakura. ¿Estás bien?- le susurro Sasuke cuando el profesor estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Sakura solo asintió sin voltearlo a ver ya que sabía que era vulnerable por esa mirada tan profunda y cautivante que tenía el pelinegro. Se volteo para ver hacia la ventana y así no tener la tentación de verlo. Sasuke se quedo muy pensativo por la actitud de Sakura pero no le tomo mucha importancia pensó que debía de estar en un día difícil así que lo dejo pro la paz, pero aun así estaba un poco preocupado ya que sabía que ella no actuaba de esa manera.

Al acabar las clases pudo notar como Sakura recogía rápidamente sus cosas para salir disparada del aula a lo cual Sasuke la imito. Eso se le hacía sumamente rara su actitud y quería salir de aquellas dudas en ese instante. La empezó a perseguir pero ella caminaba apresuradamente como sabiendo que él la estaba siguiendo. Así que Sasuke empezó a correr y en las puertas del instituto fue cuando la alcanzo tomándola del brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta y lo encarara un poco.

-Sakura. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- dijo un poco asustado.-Tu no actúas de esta manera dime que sucede.-

-Nada Sasuke.-dijo evitando su mirada.

-No Sakura, mírame.- dijo tomándole el mentón haciendo que lo volteara a ver. –Dime que tienes, por favor.- dijo acariciando su barbilla con el pulgar. –Por favor no me lo niegues.-

-Nada Sasuke, enserio. Estoy bien.- dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

-No te creo, dime.- dijo mas serio.

-Enserio nada, no me pasa nada.-

-Ven.- dijo Sasuke jalando a Sakura para llevársela a un punto que solo el sabia donde era.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo, en lo cual Sasuke simplemente tenía una mirada de molestia y ansiedad, sabía que Sakura no estaba bien se veía muy triste y pensativa por lo cual quería saber que era lo que había pasado. Estaba muy bien cuando estaban en la cafetería estaba feliz, derrochaba la felicidad que la caracterizaba mucho, era parte de su naturaleza y el verla así no era común. En tanto Sakura estaba con la mirada hacia el piso intentando no tropezarse por el caminar tan rápido que estaba usando Sasuke. Llegaron a un parque que no estaba muy lejos del instituto. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño prado en el cual Sasuke sabía que casi nadie pasaba y así los dos podían hablar tranquilamente. Soltó a Sakura y se dio la vuelta para encararla.

-Enserio, dime que es lo que te pasa.- dijo con un tono un poco enojado.-Y no me digas que no tienes nada, que no te creo nada. No eres de esas personas que tiene esa mirada todo el día.-

-¿Qué mirada?- dijo sorprendida.

-La que tienes ahora. Esa mirada triste y vacía.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No es cierto.- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿No es cierto? Sakura por favor no me mientas, no soy estúpido.- dijo abrazándola por la cintura haciendo que ella escondiera su cara en el pecho de él.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando fueron al baño?-

-Nada, solo Karin que te sigue reclamando como suyo. Dice que no habrá nadie más en tu vida. Pero eso fue todo, no paso nada mas.- dijo todavía en el abrazo del Uchiha.

-Típico de Karin, déjala que siga soñando en un mundo que no existe más. Ella para mí ya no es nada.- dijo soltando un poco el agarre y así que Sakura lo pudiera verla los ojos.-Ella es mi pasado y solo con eso me basta para no volver a pensar en ella.-

-Lo se Sasuke.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Algo más de lo que me querías hablar?-

-No.-

-No te creo.-

Sasuke se acerco un poco más a Sakura si eso era posible haciendo que en ella apareciera un pequeño sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha. Sonrió de manera arrogante haciendo que Sakura se pusiera más nerviosa.

-Dime… ¿Por qué te afecto tanto lo de Karin?-

-No me afecto Sasuke.-

-No te creo.-

-Pues ese es muy tu problema.- dijo haciendo caso omiso a eso.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?-

-Por supuesto que no Sasuke, que tonterías dices.-

-No solo lo digo sino tengo pruebas que lo demuestran.-

-¿Cómo cuales?- dijo intrigada.

-La forma en la que me miras, en lo nerviosa que te pones por nuestra cercanía, la forma en la que te mueves, la forma en la que me hablas. Hay muchas cosas más que te podría decir.-

-Eso es mentira.- dijo volteando a ver hacia otro lado.-Te imaginas cosas.-

-¿Qué tendría eso de malo? No tiene nada de malo querer a otras personas.-

-Porque… porque… porque no es cierto lo que tú dices.-

-Y quien dice eso.-

-Lo digo yo.- dijo bajando la mirada.

Sasuke volvió a tomar la barbilla de Sakura haciendo que lo volteara a ver. Sasuke la veía de forma tranquila estaba observando con detalle los rasgos faciales de Sakura. Por algo le había llamado la atención; era algo parecida a Karin, pero Karin no le llegaba ni a los talones a Sakura. Ella era todo lo que cualquier hombre deseaba en una mujer y eso Sasuke no lo paso por desapercibido. Estaba completamente decidido, ella era la mujer perfecta para él y haría lo posible por hacerla completamente feliz. Además porque no. Todos tienen derecho a ser felices. ¿No.?


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Sasuke seguía teniendo a Sakura entre tus brazos haciendo que ella poco a poco inconscientemente hacia que su sonrojo se hiciera más notorio. Eso a Sasuke se le hacía muy tierno el gesto que ella se pusiera así por un simple acto de afecto. Pero aquello lo hizo estar decidido, tiene derecho a buscar la felicidad con alguien de nuevo. Y por algo ella le parecía la indicada, había algo en su forma de ser que le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo, además de sentir esa paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Podría decir que volvía a ser la persona que era antes, aunque claro, eso no le quitaba el hecho de que siguiera actuando como lo hacía.

-¿Y si te demuestro que estas equivocada?- dijo acercándose más a ella, si es que era posible.

-¿Cómo lo harías?- dijo ya un poco más segura de sí misma.

-Hay muchas formas la que podría hacerte ver que estas equivocada.-

-Demuéstramelo.- dijo desafiándolo.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?-

-Aja.-

-Está bien luego no me digas que yo no te lo advertí.-

-Pruébame.-

Sasuke cambio la posición de su mano haciendo que la cara de la peli rosa amoldara su mano. Sakura estaba atenta a cada uno de los movimientos que hacia el Uchiha, estaba nerviosa pero, de que se podía quejar, lo amaba y eso era lo único que le importaba, tal vez no lo conocía a la perfección pero así lo quería, adoraba cada cosa que él hacía. Siguió viendo las acciones que él hizo. Sasuke acaricio la mejilla de Sakura con el pulgar haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño suspiro casi inaudible pero no paso desapercibido por él. Eso hizo que el mostrara una semi sonrisa. Se empezó a acercar al rostro de la peli rosa haciendo que sus alientos se entremezclaran cada uno sintiendo el aliento del otro. Seguían viéndose a los ojos inspeccionándose esperando a que cada uno diera el siguiente paso. Ambos estaban nerviosos lo podían ver y sentir a flor de piel.

-Nerviosa Sa-ku-ra.- dijo Sasuke jadeando.

-No tanto como lo estas tu.- dijo de igual manera.

-No lo creo.- dijo intentando no reírse.

Sasuke inclino un poco la cabeza y rozo con su nariz la mejilla de Sakura sintiendo la suavidad se su piel acto seguido cerró los ojos, esta vez simplemente quería sentir quería estar seguro antes de dar de nuevo aquel paso a mostrar sus sentimientos de nuevo. No quería volver a ser engañado y que volvieran a jugar con sus sentimientos, esta vez quería estar seguro de encontrar a la persona indicada para estar a su lado y así corresponderle como era debido. Podía escuchar como Sakura suspiraba quedamente por aquella acción. Así que después de un pequeño momento que pareció ser eterno para los dos, ambos decidieron acortar la pequeña distancia que los separaba dándose un suave beso simplemente apoyando sus labios en los otros. Era algo íntimo y bello para los dos. Simplemente con ese roce se sentían completos, no les importo nada mas, no había necesidad de profundizar el beso era todo lo que necesitaban.

-Te quiero.- fue lo que dijo Sasuke al romper el contacto con aquellos labios.

-…- no recibió respuesta.

Sakura estaba pasmada, no podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba emocionada pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa. Sabía un poco de lo que le había pasado antes y sabia como era la persona que lo había lastimado. Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, no lo lastimaría de eso estaba segura, pero, aun así había una pequeña molestia intriga que rondaba su mente. Se le quedo viendo esperando a que Sasuke se diera cuenta de aquel silencio tan largo que había provocado. El azabache pego su frente con la de ella mientras abra los ojos y se encontraba con esos hermosos ojos jades que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- dijo de la forma más tranquila que pudo.

-Nada Sasuke, es solo que me sorprendió lo que hiciste y dijiste.-

-¿Por qué?- dijo sonriendo.

-Porque yo siento lo mismo que tu, te quiero mucho Sasuke.- dijo abrazándolo del cuello.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo abrazándola de la cintura para pegar más su cuerpo al suyo.

Era un momento muy especial para ellos, estaban irradiando felicidad aunque no lo admitirían se amaban como si no hubiera otra persona que pudieran querer de tal forma. Se sentían realmente felices sabían que no había nadie que podría arruinar aquel momento y así lo disfrutaron.

-Sera mejor que te deje en casa, no será que tus padres se pongan histéricos por no saber donde estas.- dijo separándose de ella.

-Si, ya luego me arreglo con ellos vámonos. –

Empezaron a caminar tranquilamente uno al lado del orto. Parecían dos niños que acababan de descubrir su primer amor. Se echaban de vez en cuando pequeños vistazos siendo correspondidos por la mirada del otro a lo cual se provocaba un sonrojo más notorio en la peli rosa que en el azabache. Ambos jugaban un poco con sus manos haciendo notar el nerviosismo que tenían. Llegaron a la casa de la peli rosa ya un poco tarde, pero eso no les importaba mucho valía la pena la tardanza. Ambos subieron al portón siguiendo cada uno en su mundo personal.

-Bueno, este… muchas gracias por acompañarme Sasuke ha sido muy amable de tu parte.- dijo la peli rosa regalándole una sonrisa.

-No ha sido nada, además…- dijo acercándose a ella.-No podía permitir que te fueras sola.-

-Bueno aun así muchísimas gracias. Nos vemos mañana.-

Acto seguido abrazo al peli azabache por el cuello haciendo que él se inclinara un poco para que ella pudiera recargar su barbilla en sus brazos. En cuanto a Sasuke, él la abrazó por la cintura haciendo que ella se acomodara en el abrazo y así pudo aspirar un poco del perfume que usaba, aquel olía a flores y le fascinaba. Se soltaron y Sasuke le volvió a dar un suave beso en los labios, al igual que el primero solo presiono sus labios con los de ella. Se separo de ella haciendo que sus narices se rozaran mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, hasta luego. Te quiero.- dijo bajando del portón no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Sakura y ver como entraba a su casa.

Sasuke fue rápidamente a su casa, tenía que hacer la tarea además de que estaba bastante distraído por lo que había pasado ese día. Al llegar simplemente subió las escaleras sin dirigirles la palabra a los otros tres habitantes de esta y se encerró en su habitación. Aunque claro está, que teniendo un hermano, y mas como era Itachi, no paso mucho tiempo cuando empezó a enchinchar sabiendo cómo era. Espero unos minutos sabiendo que su hermano no lo admitiría de inmediato, tenía algo estaba seguro de ello y como siempre él lo molestaría hasta saber que era lo que le había ocurrido. Subió tranquilamente las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación de su hermano abrió poco a poco la puerta y lo vio en el escritorio con la computadora portátil encendida y un libro al otro lado abierto en una de las separaciones que había hecho su hermano en el.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo haciendo que su hermano lo volteara a ver. -¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo dándole la vuelta a la silla para verlo de frente. -Siéntate, así estarás más cómodo.-

-Vale, muchas gracias.-

Itachi se sentó en la cama de su hermano, intentando buscar las palabras exactas para que no se pusiera a la defensiva cuando se trataba de él. Se rasco la cabeza intentando buscar las palabras pero no las encontraba, estaba demasiado intrigado y ansioso que no formulaba la pregunta correcta en su cabeza.

-¿Itachi?- dijo Sasuke un poco irritado.

-¿Sasuke, ha pasado el día de hoy algo interesante en el instituto?-

-Nada fuera de lo común.-

-¿Estas seguro de ello?-

-Si- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Algo me dice que no debo de creer a lo que me dices. Hay algo que me estas ocultando hermanito. Vamos, confía en mí esto no se lo diré a mamá si es algo malo.- dijo burlón.

-No es eso, pero no es nada fuera de lo común. Ahora si solo me quieres molestar por ello, me gustaría que me dejaras en paz tengo cosas que hacer y el que me estés interrogando como si fuera un delincuente no me ayuda en nada, sino, al contrario, me distrae.-

-No te voy a dejar hasta que me digas. Te vez diferente Sasuke, te vez… feliz.-

-Mierda.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Lo sabia.-dijo un poco alterado.-Dime que es lo que ha pasado.-

-Que nada carajo.- dijo ya con un tic en el ojo.

-Dime.-

-No.-

-Le voy a decir a decir a mamá que tienes algo.-

-No me amenaces con decirle a mamá. Eso ya no funciona y además, no actúes como niño pequeño es vergonzoso en alguien de tu edad.-

-No la verdad no. Le da todavía un toque de niñez a mi vida.-

-Tal vez pero eso más bien a la vista de todos eres un **a**n**iñado**-

-Sasuke, sabes que si no me dices hay dos salidas; o le digo a mamá o convenzo a Naruto de que me investigue usando todos los métodos posibles.-

-Hmp.-dijo pasando su mano por su cara, deteniéndose al final de la nariz haciendo que esta escondiera su boca. –Sabes que el Dobe me saca de quicio, a tal grado de que estoy a punto de romperle la cara a veces.-

-¿Y? es un riesgo que me atrevo a correr.-

-Si claro., porque tú no sales afectado en ello. Sino yo por exasperarme y Naruto por que saldrá lastimado en ello. –

-¿Y mamá?-

-No metas a mamá en esto. Sabes que no puedo hacerle nada.-mucho

-Entonces dime.-

-Que no, a ver qué parte de la palabra no, no entiendes.-

-Todo, hasta que me diga no te voy a dejar de molestar.-

-Si a eso nos vamos. Lárgate de mi habitación.- dijo levantándose de la silla.

Se acerco a su hermano y lo levanto del cuello de la camisa, eran casi de la misma altura así que no se las veía tan complicado en hacer esa tarea. Lo arrastro hasta que quedo en el pasillo y antes de que Itachi empezara a protestar cerro su puerta de un portazo asegurándola con el pestillo de la puerta para así tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Aunque claro sabía que su hermano no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, pero eso poco le importo. Se dio la vuelta para seguir haciendo sus cosas, aquello que siempre dejaba al último era lo que lo estresaba de sobremanera ya que no le dedica el tiempo adecuado y lo hacía rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke!- llamo su madre. -¡Te buscan!- dijo de mala manera.

-Voy.- algo le daba mala espina.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió no sin antes asegurarse de que su hermano no estaba cerca. Bajo las escaleras y al llegar al vestíbulo se sorprendió al ver a aquella persona con su madre. Claro está que Mikoto no estaba nada feliz en tener a Karin en su casa; más bien deseaba con todo su corazón de que se largara rápidamente. Defendería a su hijo de esa mala mujer. Sasuke le dio un rápido vistazo a Karin viéndola de mal modo, no la quería cerca y ya no sabía qué hacer para mantenerla alejada de él. Suspiro pesadamente y salió de la casa seguido de Karin que simplemente se dio la vuelta para poder seguirlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo de mala manera.

-Hablar contigo.-

-Mmm, pues vas te escucho.- dijo malhumorado.

-Sasuke por favor dame otra oportunidad, enserio te extraño.-

-Yo no, ya te lo dije que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquilo.-

-No puedes hacer nada Sasuke, te extraño y quiero volver a estar contigo; dame otra oportunidad.-

-Que no.- dijo cerrando rápidamente los ojos para volverlos a abrir.-Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, lo que yo quiero es que estés lejos de mí y de mi vida.-

-Jamás lo hare Sasuke.- dijo acercándose a él.-Te demostrare que todavía me amas.-

Acto seguido la pelirroja tomo la cara se Sasuke y le dio un beso agresivo y desesperado en los labios. Sasuke trato de todas las formas el alejarla, no le estaba correspondiendo y tampoco le gustaba para nada el tenerla de esa manera, le tomo las manos y con todas las fuerzas que pudo la aparto viéndola con odio y desprecio además de ello repugnancia. Karin luchaba por volver a posar sus labios en los del Uchiha mas este no la dejo.

-Ya vete. Entiende ni con lo que acabas de hacer vas a hacer que vuelva a sentir amor por ti, lo único que siento es repulsión y pena. Me da pena la forma en la que te arrastras para pedirme perdón en algo que ya no hay vuelta atrás.-

-Sasuke yo te quiero que no lo ves, te lo demostré todo lo que siento en aquel beso.-

-Lo siento, pero para tu desgracia yo no sentí nada.- dijo apartándola lo suficiente para sentirse seguro. –Ahora por favor te pido que te vayas, me molesta tu presencia. Ya no me busques, ya no me insistas, solo te rebajas más y quedas mal con todo aquel que te vea.- y sin más entro a su casa.

Sasuke pudo escuchar como Karin hacia un berrinche por lo que Sasuke le había dicho y después de ello como se iba bastante frustrada. Suspiro pesadamente mientras se recargaba en la puerta y se deslizaba poco a poco hasta caer sentado en el suelo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Esa joven estaba más loca que una cabra y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio. Vio que uno de sus familiares estaba enfrente de él ya que podía ver los pies de este. Así que alzo la cabeza y vio a su hermano con los brazos cruzados enfrente de su pecho viéndolo con una cara que le decía que ahora si no tenia escapatoria alguna. El menor de los Uchiha se dio por vencido y espero a que su hermano lo empezara a bombardear con alguna estúpida pregunta.

-Sasuke. Por favor dime que no regresaste con esa mocosa estúpida.- dijo un poco molesto.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?-

-Vi como se estaban besando.-dijo haciendo un puchero.-Y antes de que lo preguntes, si, estaba de chismoso y curioso. Además, mamá me obligo a espiarte.-

-Típico de ustedes dos.-

-Entonces dime qué fue lo que ha pasado.-

-Está bien pero no se lo digas a mamá ni a nuestro padre hasta que yo se los diga. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien Sasuke, a ver dime.-

-Estoy saliendo con alguien de nuevo.- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Que! ¿¡Uchiha Sasuke dime con quién demonios estas saliendo en este instante!- se escucho del otro lado de la habitación.

-Mierda.- dijo el Uchiha menos en un susurro para que no lo oyera. Ya que sabía que lo peor acababa de empezar.

**Queridos lectores este fic esta llegando casi a su fin, no se si le hacen falta tres o cuatro capitulos mas pero ya esta en sus ultimos capitulos eso es seguro. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos fieles lectores que aun ansiosos y un poco frustrados por mis atrasos en actualizar siguen siendo fieles en la lectura de este fic. Esperemos que para esta semana o la proxima se logre acabar este fic. Nos leeremos pronto si es posible sera en dos dias como minimo.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

-¡Uchiha Sasuke ven a la cocina en este instante!- se escucho el eco de aquel grito en toda la casa.

El joven Uchiha empezó a sudar frio, sabia como era su madre cuando se enteraba de algo que no debía de enterarse en aquel momento y más cuando se trataba de su hijo pequeño que lo cuidaba como si fuera lo más preciado que tenia. Sasuke busco ayuda en su hermano posando sus ojos en el pero el igual estaba de aterrorizado al escuchar como sonó la voz de su madre, fue un tono tan sombrío que parecía no ser de este mundo. Itachi le ayudo a Sasuke a ponerse de pie y así le dio la seguridad para ir hacia el lugar que su madre había designado siendo seguido por su hermano. Entraron cautelosamente viendo como Mikoto estaba sentada en la mesa del antecomedor con las manos arriba de la mesa, a lo cual ambos Uchihas agradecieron ya que no todo estaba perdido. Tomaron asiento un poco retirados de su madre y esperaron a que ella hablara. Aunque Mikoto era una mujer noble y muy amable cuando se trataba de sus hijos era toda una fiera.

-A ver Sasukito.- dijo controlando su humor.- ¿Qué fue lo que le acabas de decir a tu hermano?-

-Nada importante madre.-

-Sasuke.- dijo en un tono de advertencia.

-Está bien.-dijo suspirando sabía que no podía discutir con ella.-Estoy saliendo con alguien.-

-¿No es esa pelirroja verdad?- dijo preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no.-

-Bien, eso me quita un peso de encima. Pero aun así, me gustaría conocerla Sasuke, invita a tu nueva novia a la casa a una cena.-

-Madre, apenas empezamos a salir, no creo que sea conveniente ya que ella es bastante tímida y no la quiero incomodar.-

-No me importa, la vas a invitar este fin de semana quieras o no. Es una orden. ¿Entendido?-

-Está bien, se lo comentare mañana en el instituto.-

-Correcto ahora retírense que tengo todavía cosas que hacer aquí en la cocina. ¿Van a querer algo para la cena?- dijo volviendo a su semblante amable.

-No gracias madre, me gustaría poder dormir temprano por esta vez. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina.

Sasuke volvió a su habitación apago su computadora, cerro los libros que había dejado abiertos y se cambio por un atuendo para dormir para poder pensar en cómo le diría a Sakura que apenas llevando un día o menos de relación ya lo estaban obligando a llevarla a cenar a su hogar con su extraña y loca familia, además de que su madre estaba más loca que una cabra por los celos que ya le tenía a Sakura sin siquiera conocerla, al molesto de Itachi que tomaría un papel como si fuera un agente del FBI y su padre con su semblante frio simplemente inspeccionándola para saber si era digna de un Uchiha o no. Se quedo pensando un largo tiempo hasta que Morfeo lo reclamo para que se dejara llevar hacia sus dominios haciendo que se quedara profundamente dormido.

El Uchiha se despertó bastante temprano, todavía tenía que pensar en cómo le diría a Sakura aquella noticia. Además, el estaba sumamente nervioso era algo nuevo para él y quería que fuera perfecto. Supo que sería mejor pasar los la peli rosa para irse al instituto juntos por lo que rápidamente se baño y se alisto, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Sakura para aviarle y además saber cómo estaba. Bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina para empezar a desayunar tranquilamente un tazón de cereal, seguía pensando y meditando las cosas pero no se tomo tanto tiempo. Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de la peli rosa con un paso calmado y pausado; no tenía prisa por llegar ya que iba bastante temprano.

-¿Cómo demonios le diré a Sakura que debe de acompañarme a una cena familiar?- dijo cruzando una calle.-Se que es bastante tímida, penosa y se avergüenza con facilidad pero, también se como es mi madre. Demonios, me tienen entre la espalda y la pared y eso es algo que no me gusta en lo absoluto.-

-Hey Sasuke.-se escucho cuando termino de cruzar la calle.

El Uchiha volteo a ver hacia la dirección de donde se había escuchado la voz. Y pudo notar que era un rubio el que lo había llamado. Una gotita de sudor resbalo por su frente al verlo correr tomado de la mano de su novia que apenas y podía seguirle el paso totalmente sonrojada. Espero a que lo alcanzaran y así después de un corto saludo los tres siguieron caminando.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que haces pro estos lugres?- dijo Naruto con su típica curiosidad de siempre.

-Vengo a buscar a una persona.-dijo sin mucho interés.

-¿A quién?- dijo más curioso.

-Pronto lo sabrás.- dijo siguiendo su camino.

Los tres estuvieron caminando por las calles hasta que se toparon con una linda casa con portón. Naruto y Hinata estaban impacientes por saber a quien había ido a visitar Sasuke pero tampoco querían parecer unos completos curiosos por lo que se quedaron unos cuantos metros atrás del Uchiha. En cambio Sasuke estaba un poco incomodo por la compañía de su rubio e hiperactivo amigo y su novia, más que el hecho de que pasaría por su novia para ir al instituto. Camino decidió hacia la puerta principal y toco el timbre esperando a que ella saliera. No espero mucho ya que casi al instante ella salió regalándole una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Sakura bajando con Sasuke del portón.

-Seguro, oye, este. Vengo con unos amigos.-dijo nervioso.-Espero que no te moleste eso.-

-Para nada Sasuke. ¿Quiénes son?- dijo curiosa.

-¡Esto no me lo creo! Sasuke bastardo, me indigna que no me lo hayas dicho.- dijo Naruto con lagrimas de cocodrilo.-Esto no es de amigos.-

Sakura volteo hacia donde provenía la voz con curiosidad y Sasuke simplemente lo vio con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera que estuviera dedicada. La peli rosa miro divertida a esos dos y saludo a Hinata que estaba igual de sorprendida que Naruto pero no lo hizo tan notorio como su rubio novio, de todos modos luego le tocaría a Sakura responder a las preguntas de ella y las demás chicas.

-Hmp. Vámonos.-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta y empezar a caminar junto a Sakura.

Naruto y Hinata todavía no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, Sasuke seguía siendo un poco frio pero se notaba su cambio de actitud. Sonrieron ante la buena noticia que se les fue mostrada, ya era hora de que el peli azabache encontrara a la persona indicada para él. Hinata le dio un leve apretón a la mano de Naruto para así los dos seguir a sus amigos. Caminaron a una distancia prudente de aquella nueva pareja intentando entender cuando, como y el por qué de aquella nueva relación.

-¿En qué piensas Naruto?- le dijo Hinata ya que lo veía bastante serio.

-En nada Hina. Solo es que me tiene impresionado el ver a Sasuke así. Pero me alegra el saber que se está dando una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz y más que sea a lado de Sakura.-

-A mi también, Sakura lo quiere demasiado y me alegra que él le corresponda.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo curioso.

-A Sakura se le ve que está enamorada de Sasuke, desde antes de que se volvieran amigos. La estuve observando, aunque ella y yo jamás hablamos hasta ahora. Pero al verla y la forma en la que lo veía y como le dolía su indiferencia.- dijo un poco triste.-Pero aun así me alegra que por fin los dos se den una oportunidad vale la pena ambos merecen ser felices. Me alegro mucho por ellos.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta de ello. Pero tienes razón. Merecen ser felices. Espero que así lo sea.-

-¿Por qué lo dices Naru?- dijo preocupada.

-Hay una persona que me da mala espina y sé que todavía le hará más daño a Sasuke y uno mayor a Sakura.- dijo volteándola a ver.

-¿La pelirroja?- dijo intrigada.

-Si, ella le ha hecho mucho daño a Sasuke. Y no se dará por vencida para molestarlo.-

-¿Qué es lo que le hizo Naruto?-

-No tengo autorización para decírtelo Hinata, solo te digo que ella no es una mujer de buen corazón. Sasuke lo aprendió de una manera muy dura y por ello todos lo conocen por su forma de ser frio, orgulloso y distante con los demás. Fue un golpe muy fuerte.-

-Pues esperemos que así no sea de nuevo Naruto. Vamos nos hemos atrasado un poco.-

Naruto volvió a posar su mirada en frente y se dio cuenta de que iban muy atrás, habían estado caminando muy lento para que no los escucharan hablar pero eso no decía que quisieran llegar tarde al instituto. Así que apresuraron un poco el paso para estar a unos dos metros de distancia entre ellos y sus amigos. No sabían que era lo que había pasado pero notaron que ambos tenían un semblante apenado pero alegre.

Llegaron al instituto y todas las fangirls de Sasuke no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Algunas veían con cara de odio, otras ya lloraban un mar de lágrimas, otras simplemente estaban sorprendidas. Sakura se sintió intimidada y quiso soltar la mano de Sasuke mas este no la dejo sino lo contrario apretó el agarre para intentar darle un poco de valor. Pero eso aun así no le ayudo como pudo se puso atrás de él haciendo que el cuerpo de Sasuke la ocultara. Sakura estaba muy apenada y no sabía qué hacer. De pronto sintió chocar con la dura espalda de Sasuke y por ende alzo la mirada para sabes porque había detenido su marcha. Solo pudo apreciar su espalda y todos los que estaban alrededor estaban como espectadores.

-Sasuke ¿Qué sucede?- dijo nerviosa.

-…-

-¿Sasuke?- dijo moviéndose de su lugar para poder quedar enfrente de él.

Sasuke simplemente estaba como una estatua, inmóvil viendo hacia la nada. Parecía bastante molesto pero no lo demostraba totalmente. La peli rosa solo se le quedo viendo esperando a que le dijera algo o hiciera. Se le quedo viendo ya que no sabía qué era lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

Sorpresivamente el pelinegro sin soltar el agarre abrazo a la peli rosa en un abrazo un tanto posesivo como cariñoso dejando a todos sorprendidos. Sakura como pudo se lo correspondió ya que la tenia inmovilizada de los brazos por el fuerte abrazo que le estaba dando. Todos los amigos de Sasuke estaban sorprendidos y eso también contando a todo aquel que era espectador de ese acontecimiento, no todos los días veían ese tipo de acciones por parte del Uchiha. La fue soltando poco a poco haciendo que lo viera a la cara. Sakura estaba más roja que un semáforo no sabía qué era lo que sucedía pero le fascinaba. Sasuke le dio un rápido beso en la frente mientras volvía a tomar su camino llevándose a Sakura consigo. Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron al casillero de la peli rosa que fue cuando Sasuke libero su mano.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo apoyándose en el casillero.

-¿Qué fue qué?- dijo indiferente.

-¿Por qué ese abrazo tan posesivo y ese beso?-

-Simplemente fue para que no sintieras pena. Todas te pueden ver con celos y odio pero eso no debe de atormentarte. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Está bien.- dijo tomando su mano para de dejara de acariciarle la mejilla.

Sasuke le regalo una media sonrisa mientras abría la mano y la amoldaba a la curvatura de la cara de Sakura. E iba poco a poco acortando poco a poco la distancia de sus rostros para presionar sus labios con los de ella. Profundizaron un poco más el beso haciendo que entre sus labios se quedara atrapado uno de los labios del otro, era un beso suave sin prisa haciendo que aquel momento durara en sus mentes un tiempo. Se separaron después de un tiempo respirando profundamente tratando de tranquilizarla. Ambos de nuevo se regalaron una sonrisa antes de separarse.

-Voy rápido a mi casillero. En un momento regreso, espérame.- dijo alejándose rápidamente para volver igual de rápido.

Sakura rápidamente abrió su casillero para sacar los libros que usaría en las primeras horas del día. Pero un pequeño carraspeo demasiado agudo le interrumpió en sus pensamientos. Cerró el casillero y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la pelirroja que la veía de muy mala manera. Así que decidió apoyarse en el casillero y esperar a que hablara.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-dijo Sakura ya un poco exasperada.

-Una explicación.- dijo totalmente enojada.

-¿De qué?-

-Se rumora que MI Sasuke está contigo. ¿Es cierto?-

-Lo siento pero, Sasuke no le pertenece a nadie, no es un objeto. Y para aclarar tus dudas, si, Sasuke y yo tenemos una relación.-

-…-Karin estaba en shock.

Karin aun así lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar el brazo y darle una bofetada a Sakura haciendo que sonara por todo el pasillo, la reacción que tomo la peli rosa fue simplemente tomarse la mejilla herida mientras volteaba a ver a Karin bastante molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo loca?- dijo Sakura todavía un poco aturdida.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre quitarme lo que por derecho es mío?-

-Te lo voy a volver a decir. Sasuke no es ningún objeto como para denominarlo tuyo. Y tengo entendido que fuiste tú la que lo dejo. ¿Para qué quieres volver con él?-

-Porque lo amo.-

-Yo también.-

-Como te atreves pequeña zorra.-dijo Karin de nuevo alzando su mano.

Pero el golpe no cayó de nuevo en la mejilla de Sakura sino en el cuerpo de alguien más, dejando a Karin entre asustada y sorprendida. Sakura se impresiono con la rapidez que Sasuke se había interpuesto entre ellas dos recibiendo el manotazo de Karin en su brazo. Algunos presentes que estaban viendo el espectáculo se acercaron un poco más para saber qué era lo que acontecería en más adelante ya que parecía muy interesante aquella pelea.

-Nunca en tu vida, le vuelvas a levantar la mano a Sakura. ¿Me entendiste?- dijo Sasuke en una voz tétrica.

-Sasuke.- dijo totalmente impresionada la pelirroja.- ¿Cómo puedes preferirla a ella que a mí?-

-Porque ella es mil veces mejor que tu.-

-Estas totalmente equivocado.- dijo abrazándolo del cuello.-No recuerdas todo aquello que pasamos juntos. Lo que vivimos juntos.-

-Primero suéltame.-dijo tomando sus brazos pasa que lo soltara.-En segunda no es que lo haya olvidado, pero, tampoco olvido tu infidelidad.- dijo mas enojado de lo que estaba.

-¡Ya te dije que fue un error!-

-Un error que no estoy dispuesto a repetir.- dijo volteándose a Sakura.- ¿Estas bien?- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Si, no te preocupes no es nada de cuidado.-

-Eso espero. Karin…-dijo volteando a ver a la nombrada.- Espero que en un futuro nunca te cruces en mi camino y menos le vuelvas a poner una mano encima. Si lo haces no seré responsable de mis actos. ¿Entendiste?-

No espero obtener respuesta y se alejo de aquella escena llevándose a Sakura con él. Sakura lo veía totalmente sorprendida, ahora sabia porque era así de frio con cualquier mujer que se le acercaba. Al parecer no quería volver a sufrir lo que había pasado y por ello se negaba a volver a amar. Pero ahora todo parecía estar cambiando, se estaba volviendo a dar otra oportunidad y era con ella, eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la enfermería, Sasuke abrió la puerta y entro con Sakura, la sentó en la camilla y empezó a buscar algo con que bajarle un poco la hinchazón de la mejilla ya que parecía ser bastante fuerte el golpe que recibió. Encontró un poco de des inflamatorio y una gasa así que uso eso para poder aplicarle la pomada. Volteo con cuidado la cara de Sakura para que se dejara ver la mejilla que empezaba a tener un pequeño tono rojo. Con cuidado de no lastimarla unto un poco de la pomada en la gasa y con leves toques se la aplicaba en la mejilla.

-Sasuke, no es necesario.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Lo siento, esto pasó por mi culpa. Así que déjame intentar arreglarlo.-

-Sasuke, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.-

-Claro que si.-dijo terminando de aplicarle el des inflamatorio.

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke y tomo sus manos para darle un leve apretón en ellas y aprovecho la cercanía de sus rostros para darle un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios que Sasuke correspondió gustoso.

-Enserio, no es nada.- dijo separándose de él.

-Aun así me siento culpable.-

-No te preocupes. Las cosas pasan por algo.-dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Sasuke aun no dejaba de mostrar su culpabilidad con la mirada, aunque Sakura le dijera que no era nada, sabía que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Le acaricio levemente la mejilla con los nudillos para no lastimarla. Al ver a Sakura tan tranquila se le quito un poco el peso de encima. Se acerco nuevamente a ella dándole un fuerte abrazo que fue inmediatamente correspondido por ella.

-Te amo.- fue lo único que se escucho por parte de Sasuke causando una gran impresión en la peli rosa.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

-Te amo.- fue lo único que se escucho por parte de Sasuke.

Sakura respondió dándole un abrazo mas fuerte haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Era una situación un poco comprometedora. Estaban consientes de que no llegarían a la primera clase pero eso no les importaba, estaban muy cómodos como para moverse. Se separaron solo para que Sasuke se sentara a lado de ella en la camilla.

-Enserio lo lamento. Se te hincho la mejilla.-dijo volviéndole a tocar la mejilla suavemente.

-No te preocupes. No fue nada. No me duele.-

-Pero aun así me siento sumamente culpable, me tenía que haber quedado contigo.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Sasuke.- dijo Sakura intentando hacer que la viera a la cara.-Deja de atormentarte, tú que ibas a saber que ella aparecería haciendo todo un drama. No fue tu culpa, ni de nadie más, son simplemente cosas que pasan.-

-…-Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y se la llevo al rostro.-Gracias.-fue lo único que dijo antes de darle un beso en el dorso de esta.

-Te quiero.-

-Yo igual.- dijo levantando el rostro.-Emm, Sakura. Tengo un pequeño problema que te involucra.-

-¿A enserio?-dijo preocupada.- ¿De qué se trata?-

-No es algo de qué preocuparse tranquila.- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-De todos modos. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Veras, por alguna u otra situación algo curiosa, mi madre se entero de que estoy saliendo con alguien. Todavía no le he dicho que eres tú ya que es bastante celosa, de hecho tendías que haberla visto ayer parecía querer asesinar a alguien.- dijo riendo con lo último que dijo.-Pero el punto es que quiere que invite a mi novia a cenar este fin de semana. ¿Tu qué opinas de eso?-

-Jajaja, es normal que las madres sean así con sus hijos. Claro que iré Sasuke será algo muy divertido. Me encantaría conocer a tu familia.-

-Prometo que no pasaras un mal rato, tratare de controlar a mi familia.-

-No te preocupes quiero saber cómo es la familia de la persona a la que amo. Tranquilo no te preocupes.-

-Está bien.-

Salieron de la enfermería y fueron al patio principal ha esperar a que la primera hora acabara y así que mientras tanto Sasuke le empezó a contar un poco acerca de su pequeña pero loca familia para que ella estuviera al tanto y no le impresionaría tanto. Sakura solo se reía un poco por las locuras que hacían su familia en especial por como la madre de Sasuke se ponía cuando se trataba de Itachi o de él. Aunque aun así Itachi se le hacía todo un personaje épico, le causaba gracia aunque a Sasuke era todo lo contrario. Parecía que se avergonzaba un poco la loca actitud de su familia pero aun así le lograban sacar de vez en cuando algunas sonrisas.

-No te rías Sakura.-

-Es que Sasuke, jajaja, toda tu familia es muy graciosa. Muero por conocerla.- decía riéndose todavía.

-Este fin de semana lo harás.-

-Muero porque llegue el fin de semana.-

-Pasara pronto, pero bueno, vamos entrando al edificio en diez minutos empieza la siguiente clase.-

Se levantaron de la banca en donde estaban sentados y regresaron al edificio tomados de la mano. Sasuke sentía que se le había quitado un peso de encima al saber que Sakura aceptaba la invitación, o más bien la orden que daba de para que fuera a cenar a su casa. Aunque todavía se sentía un poco preocupado sabia como era su madre y le estaba dando pavor saber de qué sería capaz al saber que le quitaban a su niño, como ella le decía. Por su padre le daba lo mismo al fin y al cabo no era algo que le importara demasiado, Itachi, bueno con el luego vería como se vengaría si hiciera algo estúpido. Llegaron a su aula y se sentaron en el pasillo esperando a que saliera el profesor, al escuchar que se abría la puerta vieron como salía de muy mal humor aquel profesor por lo que la intriga los a bordo de inmediato. Entraron al aula y vieron a algunos de sus compañeros partiéndose de risa revolcándose en el suelo y otros simplemente viéndoles con sonrisas en el rostro.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- dijo Sakura cuando se reunieron con sus amigos.

-Jajaja si les decimos, enserio se lo perdieron. Por cierto ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?- dijo Naruto pícaramente.

-No seas depravado. Estábamos en la enfermería.- dijo Sasuke.

-A si me llego el chisme pero no pensé que era en serio. ¿Cómo estas Sakura?-

-Bien, no es nada de cuidado. Estoy bien.-

-Eso espero Sakura si no créeme que esa mala mujer pagara las consecuencias.-

-No te preocupes, esperemos que no lo vuelva a hacer.-

-Además. Ustedes dos nos deben una explicación. ¿Desde cuándo salen, par de malos amigos?-

-Tranquilos nadie sabía. Así que párenle.- dijo Sasuke de malas.

-Me importa in bledo si alguien sabía o no, el punto es que no nos lo dijeron.- dijo como siempre Naruto haciendo puchero.

-Ya Sasuke. Miren, la verdad desde ayer empezamos a salir. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Sakura para intentar calmar las aguas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Pero cómo, cuándo y por qué? Todos queremos saber.- dijo Temari.

-Saliendo del instituto contentos. Ahora díganos que fue lo que paso.- dijo Sasuke más que enojado.

-Tranquilo Uchiha.-dijo Kiba.- Es que le marco la esposa a Hatake y como sabes lo fastidiosa que es lo saco de quicio y empezaron a discutir con todos nosotros presentes. Se escuchaban los gritos de Anko hasta la fila de atrás. Todos nos enteramos de sus problemas.-

-Hubiera sido entretenido escucharlo.- dijo Sakura riéndose.

-Créeme que si, verlo excusarse de otra forma que la hace de nosotros fue muy gracioso.-

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que su próximo profesor hizo acto de presencia en el aula. Todos volvieron a tomar sus asientos y empezaron la clase. Rápidamente pasaron las clases hasta que acabaron con todos cansados y hartos de todo lo que habían pasado el día de hoy. Habían tenido dos exámenes bastante pesados además de algunas cuantas clases demasiado tediosas. Pero por fin habían logrado salir. Sasuke rápidamente se llevo a Sakura de ahí para no ser acosados por sus amigos que nos los dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra en todo el día y eso lo tenía bastante molesto a lo cual Sakura lo veía muy tierno le encantaba ver a Sasuke haciendo esas expresiones. Estaban caminando tranquilamente pensando en que harían en ese momento, era demasiado temprano para ir a sus casas así que caminaron hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad.

-¿Saku quieres algo de comer?- dijo Sasuke viendo un pequeño local.

-Un poco pero no te preocupes estoy bien. Gracias.-

-¿Segura?-dijo volteándola a ver.

-Si, todavía no tengo mucha hambre.- dijo tomándolo de la mano. –Vamos Sasuke acompañ ame quiero ir a un lugar.-

Sasuke se dejo llevar por Sakura, estaba intrigado por saber el lugar que ella quería ir por lo que se mantuvo callado esperando a que ella llegara a su destino. Cruzaron varias calles y notaron que algunas personas los veían de forma graciosa en especial los mayores que simplemente sonreían y parecían recordar viejos tiempos. Sasuke cada vez se intrigaba mas por saber donde lo iba a llevar, no se le hacían muy conocida aquella zona pero no le importaba su curiosidad era más grande que nada. Llegaron como a un pequeño claro que no se le hacía conocido.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Saku?-dijo demasiado curioso.

-En si nada.-dijo riendo.-Solo quiero que veas este lugar, fue el lugar al que llegue cuando te vi por primera vez.-

-Como esta eso Sakura.-

-A si, es que es una larga historia.-

-Te escucho, la tarde es joven.-

-Pues veras, desde el primer día en que te vi te me hiciste muy atractivo. Y se puede decir que me enamore de ti a primera vista. Pero, tu indiferencia me lastimo mucho así que estuve caminando toda la tarde hasta que llegue aquí.-

Sasuke por un momento se sintió bastante mal por ello. Ahora sabía que Sakura había sufrido por su culpa por un tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de que ella no le era indiferente desde el primero momento, pero, ahora estaba enmendando ese error.

-Lo siento.-

-¿Qué sientes Sasuke?- dijo Sakura volteándolo a ver.

-Siento haberte tratado como te trate las primeras veces que nos topamos. Pero. Ya conoces la historia, enserio lo siento.-

-No te preocupes Sasuke, son cosas que pasan.- dijo tomando su rostro en sus pequeñas manos.

-Si me preocupo, te he lastimado o he hecho que te lastiman desde que te conocí.-

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que ahora estamos los dos juntos.- dijo sonriéndole.

-Siempre.- dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa.-Te lo prometo.-

Sakura simplemente sonrió por la contestación que le hizo su novio. No tenía idea de que era demasiado cursi cuando se lo proponía pero eso le gustaba era una faceta muy linda de él y le encantaba que solo fuera así con ella. Se paró de puntitas para darle un sonoro beso en la punta de la nariz, lo que provoco que el Uchiha le apareciera un leve sonrojo.

-Me encanta ponerte nervioso. Se va a volver costumbre si lo haces tan seguido.-

-Hmp. Inténtalo Haruno y no respondo.-

-No me amenaces, eso no es bonito.- dijo bromeando.- Regresemos, debemos hacer los trabajos de los profesores y estudiar para los exámenes.-

-Está bien vámonos. Y… gracias.-

-¿De qué Sasuke?-

-Por mostrarme un lugar tan especial para ti.-

Sakura solo sonrió y le tomo la mano a Sasuke para que empezaran a caminar. Sasuke aunque no lo demostraba estaba realmente feliz, le encantaba esta nueva etapa de su vida y más porque estaba alado de la mujer perfecta para él y eso lo sabia mejor que nadie. Llegaron de nuevo a las conocidas calles del centro y decidieron pararse en el local que Sasuke había visto anteriormente para poder comer un poco. Se sentaron en una mesa que daba al ventanal de este, pidieron algo ligero de comer y mientras esperaban hablaron un poco de trivialidades.

-¡Hermanito!- se escucho por todo el local.

-Mátenme.- dijo Sasuke sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz.

-Con gusto lo haría pero sabes que mamá me mataría si algo te pasa.-

-Ya quisieras, se de lo que es capaz nuestra madre.-

-Hermanito que son esos modales, preséntame.-

Sasuke suspiró en serio su hermano lo sacaba de quicio cada vez que podía.

-Sakura el es mi hermano Itachi, Itachi ella es Sakura, mi novia.-

-Un gusto.- dijo Itachi tomando la mano que Sakura le había extendido.

-El gusto es mío.- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Vaya Sasuke, tus gustos van mejorando con el tiempo, es sumamente linda.- dijo haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.- ¿Les molesta que me siente con ustedes?-

-Lo hare solo esta vez porque no seré maleducado, acompáñanos si quieres.-

Itachi tomo asiento y empezó a hacer tontería y media haciendo que Sasuke solo se pusiera de malas e internamente maldijera a este, pero algún día se las pagaría y caro. Sakura por su parte se moría de risa por todas las locuras que se le ocurrían al hermano de Sasuke, le recordaba un poco a su prima que la trataba igual que Itachi trata a Sasuke. Los tres comieron haciendo platica dos de ellos, Sasuke estaba realmente de malas, pero ya teniendo a Itachi de su lado con respecto a Sakura estaba más tranquilo con respecto a la cena del fin de semana.

-Bueno jóvenes.-dijo sonando como un joven maduro.- ¿Quieren que los lleve a algún lado en específico?-

-Tú llévame a casa, pero antes dejemos a Sakura en casa. Ya es bastante tarde y sus padres deben de estar ya preocupados.-

-Si ya es bastante tarde, se van a preocupar bastante.-

-Esta perfecto, vámonos entonces.-

Pagaron la cuenta rápidamente y salieron. Itachi les indico donde había estacionado su automóvil. Los tres abordaron rápidamente el vehículo, estuvieron callados todo el trayecto excepto cuando Sakura simplemente le indicaba donde doblar para poder llegar a su hogar. Al llegar se despidió rápidamente de los hermanos y se bajo ya que sus padres estaban en casa y eso aparentaba decir que no estaban nada felices por su hora de llegada. Mientras tanto los hermanos siguieron su camino a casa el cual tenía un silencio casi espectral no se decían nada, al parecer ambos estaban en su propio mundo.

-Sasuke.- dijo Itachi rompiendo el silencio.

-Hmp.- "dijo" diciéndole que le estaba prestando atención.

-Sakura es muy bonita. Felicidades enserio. Y tranquilo no va a pasar nada el fin de semana. Ya la invitaste ¿No?-

-Si, ya vendrá a la casa el sábado, creo. Luego lo hablo con ella.-

-Perfecto, bueno hay que apresurarnos ya esta siendo demasiado tarde.-

**Hola lectores. Se que este capitulo es un poco mas corto pero, si no ya le quitaba jugo al proximo, muchas gracias a todos por sus visitas y mas por sus RW. Se que Sasuke no es lo que normalmente es, no es su misma actitud ni nada por el estilo pero se me hizo una buena idea al igual que Sakura tampoco tiene la misma actitud. Bueno prometo que en esta semana esta listo el proximo capitulo y decidi que ahora lo alargare un poco mas tiene todavia demasiado jugo para cortarla asi de repente. Nos seguimos leyendo lectores SAYO!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

Llego el ansiado fin de semana y era un momento bastante tenso en casa de los Uchiha, Mikoto no dejaba ni un minuto a solas a Sasuke le preguntaba cualquier estupidez poniendo como excusa de que como Sakura iría debía de saber que decir hacer y demás. Sasuke estaba a punto de salirse de la casa y regresar solo cuando se le hiciera conveniente regresar junto con Sakura.

-Madre ya basta, no sé, eso tendrías que preguntárselo tu yo no sé.-

-Sasuke debes de saber por algo es tu novia.-

-Si pero yo que voy a saber cómo le gusta acomodada la mesa.-

-Pero debes de saber cómo come normalmente.-

-Mikoto Uchiha ya te dije que no se, como normal no sé si tenga alguna forma específica de comer. No tengo idea, ponla como normalmente lo hace déjame dormir, es demasiado temprano.-

-No pero que tal si no es de su agrado.-

-Tendrás puntos menos a su favor en que le seas de su agrado. Ya déjame dormir.-dijo volviéndose a cobijar.

-No Sasuke, levántate de la cama y ayúdame.-

-Si estas tan nerviosa entonces para qué demonios la invitaste a cenar. Enserio eres todo un caso.-

-Ayúdame, de todos modos es tu novia.-

Sasuke simplemente se incorporo de la cama y fulmino con la mirada a su madre. Que le pasaba estaba totalmente loca primero estaba enojada e indignada porque su hijo tenía una relación y después estaba más preocupada por causar buena impresión que nada. Se paso la mano por la cara y se le quedo viendo intentando saber que era lo que le pasaba a esa mujer. Se levanto pesadamente y se fue con solo con los pantalones deportivos y salió dejando a su madre siguiendo hablando sola. Bajo rápidamente hacia el despacho de su padre ya que sabía que estaba ahí, era el único lugar en el que él se podía esconder de ella. Toco levemente la puerta y cuando se escucho que le daba autorización de pasar lo hizo sin chistar ya que escucho como su madre bajaba para seguir presionándolo sobre la cena.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre hijo?- dijo levantando la vista de los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-Vengo a esconderme un rato de mamá, ya debes de haber escuchado lo nerviosa que esta por lo de hoy.-

-Sasuke. Entiéndela te esta sobreprotegiendo demasiado y todo mundo sabe que no quiere que te vuelvan a lastimar como lo hicieron antes.-

-Ya lo sé, pero me desespera demasiado.-

-Así son las mujeres Sasuke, hay que entenderlas de esa manera.-

-Ya se, Sakura es un poco parecida a mamá en algunos aspectos, esperemos que se lleven bien.-

-Según me dijo Itachi si será de su agrado. Fue bueno que los haya visto hace unos días, será mejor tenso el ambiente de hoy.-

-Supongo.-

Padre e hijo siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que pareció que Mikoto estaba más tranquila y se podía escuchar por todo lo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke se despidió rápidamente de su padre para que él siguiera con sus cosas y así él poderse dar un baño, era ya medio día y seguía en pijama. Salió del despacho cautelosamente intentando evitar a toda costa a su madre. Llego a salvo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Rápidamente tomo su vestimenta que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca; además tomo sus calzoncillos y unos calcetines y se fue a encerrar al baño. Encendió la regadera y mientras esperaba a que tuviera la temperatura exacta fue por su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Sakura diciéndole a qué hora la recogería para irse a la cena. Al mandarlo volvió al baño, se desvistió y entro a la regadera haciendo que el agua caliente le relajara los músculos. Paso un tiempo en la ducha pensando en que pasaría el día de hoy. Por lo menos sabía que no saldría hasta el momento en el que tendría que pasar por Sakura. Salió de la ducha a los treinta minutos y se vistió tranquilamente ya que no tenía nada de prisa. Salió de aquella habitación secándose el cabello con una pequeña toalla que tenia y pudo notar que en su mesa de noche estaba su celular parpadeando así que fue a averiguar que era lo que había pasado. Sonrió al saber que era un mensaje de su linda novia.

"_Sasuke, podrías pasar un poco más temprano, quiero comprarle algo a tu madre además de llevar un postre. ¿Si puedes, por favor? Te quiero. Un beso. Saku."_

-Esta igual de paranoica que mi madre. Mujeres.- dijo contestando rápido el mensaje.

Observo su reloj de pulsera y vio que todavía faltaban algunas cuantas horas para salir, así que encendió la computadora y termino los trabajos y tareas que tenía pendientes para el lunes además de otros que adelanto, así pasaba el tiempo haciendo algo productivo en vez de estar haciendo tontería y media. Al acabar se fijo en la hora y se le hizo perfecta para poder salir e ir a buscar a su novia. Tomo sus llaves, su móvil y bajo con la esperanza de salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su salida, sin embargo, se equivoco.

-¿A dónde vas hermanito?- dijo Itachi viéndolo desde la sala.

-Cállate Itachi, voy por Sakura.-

-¿Tan temprano? Sería mejor que dejaras que se arregle.-

-Si no esta lista la esperare, pero ella quiere pasar por algunas cosas antes de llegar. Esta igual de paranoica que mamá. Regreso en una hora, mientras tanto hagan lo que quieran.- dijo siguiendo caminando.

-Hey Sasuke espera, mejor ve en el automóvil, digo llegara a casa bastante tarde mejor saber que tienes como regresarla.-

-Buen punto. Voy por las llaves.- dijo yendo a la cocina para tomar las llaves de uno de los automóviles.

Tomo las llaves y fue al garaje para poder sacar un volvo c30 azul que estaba estacionado cerca de la salida. Lo arranco y lentamente lo fue sacando hasta la avenida y se fue lentamente hasta salir a la carretera. No me gustaba usar el automóvil se le hacía bastante molesto ya que no podía pasar por lugares y tenía que rodear las calles y eso no le gustaba. Llego a la casa de la peli rosa estacionando el automóvil en la entrada y bajo un poco nervioso, jamás había visto a los padres de Sakura y presentía que estaban en casa. Subió el portón decidió aunque nervioso y toco el timbre. Al abrirse la puerta salió un hombre ya maduro en el cual se podían apreciar sus arrugas un poco difuminadas, sus cabellos ya tenias un tono blanco grisáceo el cual lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- dijo serio.

-Buenas tardes señor. ¿Se encuentra Sakura?-

-Si, espera, en un momento sale.- dijo dejando abierta la puerta.-

Sasuke prefirió quedarse afuera, ese hombre lo había intimidado bastante así que no quería causar problemas. Se le quedo viendo a la pared que tenía enfrente esperando a que le indicaran que ella ya estuviera lista. Estuvo unos diez minutos esperando hasta que sin pensarlo sintió que alguien entrelazaba su mano con la de él a lo que volteo para buscar a esa persona.

Sasuke casi se cae del portón al ver lo bonita que estaba su linda novia. Llevaba un vestido azul marino que resaltaba su hermosa piel pálida, era de tirantes que era un poco ajustado del busto en el cual en la parte de abajo tenía un pequeño listón blanco que dejaba caer el cuerpo del vestido que estaba un poco holgado pero se le veía extremadamente bien y este acababa un poquito más arriba de la rodilla. Llevaba unos zapatos altos de color blanco que le daban un estilo muy tierno a su vestimenta. Estaba ligeramente maquillada y tenía un juego de joyería plateado. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una media coleta alta y se había hecho unos rulos que le caían graciosamente sobre los hombros y atrás de la espalda.

-Te ves hermosa.- dijo todavía sorprendido.

-Gracias Sasuke.- dijo sonrojándose. –Vámonos Sasuke ya le avise a mis padres que íbamos a salir.-

-Este bien. Por cierto, tu padre es bastante serio. ¿No?-

-No esta feliz con que tenga una relación pero poco a poco se le pasara.-

-Mi madre y tu padre se parecen.-

-Creo.-

Sasuke ayudo a Sakura a bajar del portón y ella se sorprendió al ver el automóvil en el que Sasuke venia, se le formularon varias preguntas en la cabeza pero decidió que en otro momento las haría. Sasuke como un buen caballero le abrió la puerta y le ayudo a subir aunque seguía totalmente idiotizado por lo hermosa que se veía. Se sentía sumamente afortunado de tenerla a su lado y sabía que jamás se arrepentiría. Cuando ella subió se dio la vuelta y se subió. Encendió el automóvil y empezó a avanzar. Al llegar a un semáforo se volteo para preguntarle a Sakura que era lo que quería comprar.

-Pues me gustaría comprar una tarta o un pastel para llevarles.-

-Correcto, vamos a la pastelería que está cerca de mi casa. ¿Te parece?-

-Claro que si Sasuke al fin y al cabo tú conoces más a tu familia que yo.-

-Jajaja, tranquila no va a pasar nada. Por lo que paso en la mañana están más nerviosos de lo que parece.-

-¿Y tú?- dijo curiosa.

-Por supuesto no se dé que son capaces de hacer.-

Volteo a ver que el semáforo cambiaba a verde y siguió su camino hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de su casa. Se detuvieron primero en la pastelería donde compraron una tartaleta de limón ya que Sasuke le había dicho que era el favorito en casa aunque a él no le gustaba demasiado. Volvieron a subir al automóvil y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que se empezaba a poner más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Le sonrió sin que ella se diga cuanta y siguió el camino. Al llegar a su hogar estaciono el vehículo fuera del edificio y se bajo para poder ayudar a Sakura a bajar.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo cuando ella salió de vehículo.

-Un poco nerviosa pero estoy bien.-

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien, prometo que no se pasaran de imprudentes.-dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-No pasara nada.- dijo sonriéndole.

Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta principal y abrió la puerta haciendo que ella pasara delante de él. Ella sostenía la caja con la tarta y se podía ver que estaba sumamente nerviosa así que Sasuke la tomo por los hombros para intentar relajarla y los dos caminaron hacia la sala. Ahí se encontraron con los dos con la familia Uchiha que estaban de lo más tranquilos hablando de algunas trivialidades. Cuando estos dos entraron los otros tres guardaron silencio y los voltearon a ver. Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente pero intento calmarse rápidamente.

-Familia les presento a Sakura. Sakura, el es mi padre Fugaku, mi madre Mikoto y ya conoces a mi hermano Itachi.- dijo Sasuke tranquilo.

-Un placer.- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.-Les traje un postre espero que no les moleste.-

-Oh dios mío.- dijo mas bien grito Mikoto espantando a los presentes.-Eso era lo que me faltaba, Sasuke por que no me dijiste que faltaba eso.-

-Mujer me asustaste.- dijo Sasuke intentando que su pulso se regularizada. —No me figue que lo tuvieras todo listo, tranquila ya esta arreglado.-

-Pásame eso pequeña, yo llevare eso a la cocina. Muchas gracias.-dijo Fugaku mientras extendía sus brazos para tomar la caja y se alejaba hacia la cocina.-

Mientras tanto Sasuke invito a Sakura a sentarse en el sillón de tres piezas a un lado de Itachi y el se sentó del otro lado. Mikoto solo la estaba observando cómo intentando descubrirle alguna falla a ella. Sasuke mataba internamente a su madre ya que le molestaba bastante. Sakura por su aparte estaba bastante nerviosa pero aun así mostraba una hermosa sonrisa intentando acomodarse en el molesto silencio que se había hecho. Fugaku regreso casi de inmediato y se sentó en el sillón de una plaza y al ver que había tanto silencio decidió romperlo él.

-Y dime Sakura. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sasuke?-

-Desde hace unos… cuatro meses. Creo, no sé muy bien la verdad señor.- dijo intentando hacer memoria.

-No te preocupes. Era simple curiosidad.-

-No hay cuidado.-

-Eres una joven algo callada me parece. ¿Estas bastante nerviosa verdad?-

-Un poco la verdad. Nunca me había visto en esta situación en mi vida.-

-No te preocupes.-

Mikoto se incorporo a la conversación haciéndose una plática solo de ellos tres ya que Sasuke solo se limitaba a observarlos y escuchar lo que platicaban. Itachi se fue a ver si la cena estaba lista por lo que siguieron hablando de los padres de Sakura, de su vida, algunas anécdotas que tenían ellos acerca de Sasuke, lo cual hacia que el nombrado se sonrojara por algunas tonterías que le decían que había hecho. Pero aun así estaba agradecido de que empezaban a tener una buena relación aunque fuera a su costa. Itachi volvió a la sala avisando que ya estaba la cena lista, así que los cuatro se pusieron de pie saliendo primero los señores Uchiha dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en la sala.

-Tu familia es bastante divertida Sasuke.-

-Les daré un sermón por usarme como tema de conversación pero me agrada que se llevaran muy bien. Aunque mi madre esta bastante loca y no te veía con buenos ojos pero ya se le paso y eso es sorprendente.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ven vamos a cenar sino les empezare a dar de nuevo una mala impresión.-

-No lo harás Sakura eso tenlo por seguro.- dijo besándole la mejilla.

-Jóvenes esas muestras de afecto aquí no son permitidas.- de escucho por una tercera voz.

Ambos pegaron un brinco y voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado. Vieron a Itachi que estaba partiéndose de risa mientras los veía como se habían asustado palideciendo completamente. Sasuke bufo y Sakura solo se sonrojo. Así los tres salieron a de la sala y fueron al comedor en el cual los padres de Sasuke ya estaban sentados en ella, Sasuke ayudo a Sakura a sentarse a la mesa y después se sentó él a su lado. Cenaron en un cómodo silencio siendo interrumpido nada mas por el sonido de los cubiertos al ser golpeados con los platos. Al acabar de cenar la peli rosa ayudo a Mikoto a recoger la mesa y además para servir el postre. Mientas ellas estaban en la cocina Mikoto le empezó a hablar a Sakura.

-Sakura. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo en un tono frio.

-Por supuesto señora. ¿Cuál es esa pregunta?- dijo poniendo los platos en la bandeja.

-¿Realmente quieres a mi pequeño Sasuke?-

-Por supuesto, nunca había querido tanto a una persona como lo quiero a él. Es la persona que más quiero en el mundo.-dijo volteando a ver a su suegra.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Supongo que ya sabrás lo que le paso a Sasuke la última vez que tuvo una relación. Espero que esa historia no se repita, no quiero ver a mi hijo volver a sufrir por una mujer.-

-Tenga por sentado que nunca se volverá a repetir, respeto y quiero demasiado a Sasuke como para lastimarlo. Simplemente no podría.-

-Gracias Sakura.- dijo Mikoto limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-No se preocupe, si él es feliz yo soy feliz.- dijo abriendo la caja con la tarta.

Mikoto al ver el contenido de la caja miro sorprendida a Sakura, sabía que ese dato se lo había dicho su hijo, ese era su postre favorito desde que era pequeña. Partieron unos pedazos de la tarta y ambas regresaron al comedor, cada uno tomo un pedazo de la tarta de la bandeja y lo comieron aunque claro, Sasuke tardo mas ya que era enserio no le gustaba mucho lo dulce. Siguieron con una conversación un tanto empresarial ya que Sakura comento que su padre era presidente de una gran empresa reconocida internacionalmente. El peli azabache miro de casualidad su reloj de muñeca y pudo notar que ya era bastante tarde.

-Bueno Sakura ya es bastante tarde y creo que sería mejor que te lleve a casa.-

-Tienes razón en eso, ya deben de estar un poco impacientes.- dijo viendo a Sasuke.-Muchas gracias señores Uchiha fue una velada muy agradable.-

-El placer fue nuestro Sakura esperemos volver a verte pronto.-

-Esperemos. Bueno buenas noches la cena estuvo deliciosa. Con su permiso.- dijo levantándose de nuevo acompañada de Sasuke.

-Regreso en un momento.- dijo Sasuke saliendo con Sakura de su hogar.

Salieron de la residencia Uchiha y de nuevo Sasuke ayudo a Sakura a subir al automóvil, Sasuke encendió el vehículo y se dirigieron a la casa de la peli rosa. Estaban callados pero sumamente felices todo había salido como esperaban y eso les quito un gran peso de encima. Llegaron rápido al hogar de la peli rosa y de nuevo se volvió a estacionar.

-Me alegra que hayas ido a cenar. Fue interesante.-

-Fue divertido adore a tu familia, aunque, tenias razón, tu madre te protege mucho.- dijo sonriendo.

-Demasiado diría yo pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Solo me pidió que no te lastimara, no quiere volver a verte sufrir.-

-Mi madre esta loca.-

-Oye, respeto a tu madre.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No te preocupes así nos entendemos ella y yo. Aun así, muchas gracias.-

-El placer fue todo mío.-

-Espera ahora te ayudare a bajar.- dijo saliendo del automóvil.

Le ayudo a bajar de nuevo del automóvil y le acompaño hasta la puerta. Parecía no haber mucho movimiento en la casa lo cual supuso que sus padres deberían de estar dormidos. Mientras Sakura abría la puerta Sasuke se acomodo en el barandal. Al lograr abrir la puerta la peli rosa volteo a ver a Sasuke y por un gran impulso lo abrazo pegando su pequeño cuerpo al de él. El peli azabache se lo correspondió sin chistar no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. Se despidió de él y entro en su hogar rápidamente, Sasuke en cambio simplemente se dio la vuelta para así volver a casa, estaba demasiado cansado y era merecedor de un buen descanso.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

Rápidamente pasaron las semanas y en menos de que se hubieran dado cuenta ya todos estaban de nuevo en el inicio de exámenes. Todos estaban demasiado temprano en el instituto ya que había varios exámenes ese mismo día y no todos habías estudiado como lo deberían haber hecho el fin de semana. Y digamos que un peli azabache era uno de ellos. Había estado ocupado el sábado anterior como para acordarse y el domingo se había quedado dormido hasta tarde por lo que estudio arduamente lo que necesitaba pero no se sentía del todo seguro de su conocimiento por lo que había llegado lo suficientemente temprano para dar un repaso de último minuto. Estaba sentado en su pupitre con el libro del primer examen abierto en el tema que más se le había complicado en el mes. Además de él estaba por supuesto su inseparable amigo rubio con todos los libros a la vez leyendo como un maniaco ya que al parecer no había abierto ningún libro en el fin de semana. Otra persona que estaba igual que Naruto era Kiba, así que se sospecho que ambos habían estado juntos el fin de semana aparentemente jugando videojuegos como si no hubiera un mañana. También estaban los hermanos Sabaku no, Temari y Gaara; al parecer ellos dos tuvieron una reunión de la familia y no pudieron escabullirse por lo que gracias a que hacían resúmenes de todas las materias no tenían tantos problemas con estudiar. Eran solo ellos tres y otros cuantos del salón de los que el Uchiha no tenía conciencia de quien eran.

-Teme, reprobare todas las materias.- dijo Naruto ya sin ánimos.

-Cállate y sigue repasando, por lo menos no suspenderás la materia, si es que algo se graba en tu cerebro. –

-Ahh, no quiero. Es horrible no estudie nada.-

-Pues ese es tu problema, si no estudias como quieres que de un día para otro puedas aprenderte los demás de las cuatro materias.-

-Se me paso el tiempo demasiado rápido.-

-Que rápido ni que nada jugar videojuegos todo el maldito fin de semana fue el problema.-

-Pero Sasuke es que si supieras… ese nuevo videojuego esta de lujo, los gráficos son de lo mejor, se ve tan real, además… es adictivo.-

-Bueno, ese es tu problema. Déjame terminar de estudiar.-

-No mejor ayúdame.-

-Ni loco te lo mereces por no tener prioridad académica.- dijo volviendo a su libro.

-No Uchiha, no me dejes morir solo.- dijo dramatizando enormemente.

-Que no déjame, mira ahí viene Hinata, dile que te explique para variar, enserio no sé porque sigue contigo.-

-Porque sabe que sin ella yo no puedo vivir, déjame ir con ella.-

Sasuke rodo los ojos, enserio era un dramático, era su culpa y sabia que Hinata siempre le explicaba una y otra vez todas las clases y en si eso le compadecía porque a veces no soportaba nadie el comportamiento infantil de él y ella era la única que solo se reía de sus estupideces. Dejo de pensar en eso y volvió a concentrarse en sus estudios pero alguien súbitamente despejo la mesa tirando todos los libros, molesto miro hacia el frente para empezar a reclamarle a aquella persona mas no pudo hacerlo. De la nada sintió como un par de labios se posaban en los suyos de forma demandante. Había pensado que era Sakura, pero pudo distinguir que no era así, esos no eran los suaves y tibios labios que adoraba.

-¡¿Sasuke?- se oyó por todo el salón haciendo que todos los demás en el salón guardaran silencio y voltearan a ver al nombrado.

Sasuke se alarmo al escuchar la voz de su novia bastante lejos, rápidamente se levanto de su asiento haciendo que esa persona se quedara con en la posición en la que estaba. Pudo ver como Karin sonreía complacida ante el grito que había hecho la peli rosa además de la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Sasuke. Estaba decidida a romper esa estúpida relación de ellos dos, no estaba para nada contenta, en si sabíamos que tenía una gran obsesión con él y haría lo que fuera para que no fuera feliz con nadie más que con ella.

Sasuke seguía en shock no podía creer que eso podría pasarle a él, tenía ya mes y medio de relación con Sakura y nunca habían teniendo problemas hasta ahora, lo peor de todo el mundo era que algo que él no lo había provocado el. Busco rápidamente con la mirada a Sakura y al verla quiso que lo tragara la tierra y no volver a salir. Ella estaba con los ojos llorosos y se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta totalmente quieta. Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia ella pero lo que obtuvo lo dejo mas impactado, Sakura dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí. El simplemente corrió detrás de ella debía explicarle lo que había pasado.

-Sakura, por favor espera.-

-¡Déjame sola Sasuke!-

Sakura siguió corriendo hasta que entro al baño de mujeres en el cual Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta. Sabía que no debía entrar pero necesitaba explicarle que era lo que había pasado. Respiro y entro rápidamente antes de que algún docente lo viera entrar a aquel lugar. Suspiro feliz al saber que no había nadie en aquel lugar pero no veía a Sakura por ningún lado así que por razones obvias empezó a buscar por los cubículos a ver si lograba ver sus pequeños pies asomados por la abertura de estos. Fallo al pensar que podría hacer eso así que poco a poco empezó a buscar abriendo las puertas de los cubículos, la única que no pudo abrir fue la que estaba hasta el fondo de aquella habitación.

-Sakura ábreme por favor.-

-Vete Sasuke.- dijo sollozando.

-Por favor ábreme déjame explicarte, no es lo que tú crees.-

-Lo vi Sasuke. Nadie me dijo nada lo vi con mis propios ojos.-

-Sakura ábreme, déjame por lo menos intentar explicarte.-

-No quiero Sasuke vete esto se acabo. Intenta ser feliz con aquella mujer, ella tenía razón.- dijo un poco enojada. –Ella podría tenerte de nuevo si se lo proponía.-

-¡Sakura! Abre esta puerta en este instante, deja de decir estupideces quieres.-

-Vete Sasuke. No te quiero ver, esto se acabo es enserio.-

Sasuke estaba realmente furioso, siguió golpeando ahora de manera sumamente fuerte la puerta escuchando como Sakura seguía sollozando de tristeza y de miedo a la vez. No sabía que él podía ser tan agresivo y además de todo inconsciente. Sabía que lo que estaba pasando haría que tuviera problemas y aunque estaba destrozada lo quería demasiado y no quería que nada lo afectara. Se inclino un poco para poder quitarle el seguro a la puerta y dejar que entrara. Sasuke entro y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

-Sakura por favor mírame.-

-Sasuke, por favor te pido que no me digas eso, enserio déjame sola.-

-Jamás te dejare sola Sakura. Fue ella la que me beso y ni siquiera le correspondí, sabes que yo te amo. Nunca la elegiría sobre ti, sería el peor error de mi vida.-

-No me importa, se feliz con ella a mi solo ya no me lastimes.-

-Lo menos que quiero hacer es lastimarte, antes yo me lastimo yo. Sakura…- dijo levantando su carita para que lo viera a la cara.-Lo menos que quiero es lastimarte, enserio, te prometo que no lo provoque yo estaba totalmente concentrado en mis libros y me tomo por sorpresa.-

-No me importa si ella lo inicio o no. No quiero ver que esa mujer logre separarnos. No quiero que esta relación se base en el miedo que tengo de perderte. – dijo con las mejillas empapadas.

Sasuke viéndola así no pudo mas lo abrazo como si quisiera protegerla de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño. Sakura solo se abrazaba las piernas que estaban mientras sentía como él la abrazaba. El azabache sentía como ella temblaba por los sollozos que daba así que como pudo, la cargo y el se sentó en el retrete cerrado y la puso en su regazo para poder abrazarla un poco mas cómodo y mientras tanto le limpiaba las lagrimas que todavía caían de sus ojos. Al ser más alto que ella él podía apoyar perfecto su mentón arriba de su cabeza.

-No me dejes Sakura.-

-No lo quiero pero tampoco quiero tormentos.-

-Te prometo que no será así, ella solo quiere arruinar algo hermoso porque sabe que no volveré con ella. Pero te prometo que hare lo posible para que no se vuelva a meter en nuestro camino. Te amo Sakura no quiero que tengas ese tipo de inseguridades, nada en el mundo me hará retractarme de la decisión de volver a ser feliz SOLO a tu lado.-

-Yo también te amo, pero, Karin me hace sentirme menos, ella llego primero a tu vida y por obvias razones es alguien muy importante para ti. Y puede que algún día te des cuenta que todavía la quieres y eso no lo soportaría.-

-Mi cerezo, eso jamás pasara.-

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?- dijo moviéndose para poder verlo a la cara.

-Porque aunque tenga mil razones para no amarte, lo hago. Nunca dudes del amor que tengo por ti Sakura, yo jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien, no me gustaría que alguien sufriera lo que yo sufrí.-

-Sasuke, no sé qué pensar.-

-No pienses en nada, solo se feliz conmigo si.-

-Por supuesto que sí Sasuke. Pero aun así tengo miedo.-

-No lo tengas. No importa cuanta gente nos quiera separar, no importa cuantos sientan celos, envidia o rabia. Mientras la felicidad nos la provoquemos nosotros, no importa lo demás.-

-Sasuke te quiero tanto. Eres tan dulce conmigo.- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Por supuesto, siempre será así.-

Sasuke la aparto un poco de él para que la pudiera contemplar, sus lagrimas ya habían cesado pero sus mejillas todavía tenían un sonrojo tan tierno que no lo podía creer, quería tener un cámara para poder tomarle un foto. Le acaricio las mejillas con los nudillos esperando a que dejara de temblar por sus sollozos. No tenía prisa aunque si tenía un poco de pendiente de que lo encontraran en aquel lugar, sin embargo, Sakura lo valía. Cuando ella se calmo lo suficiente le tomo la cara con su pequeñas manos y deposito un suave pero demandante beso en los labios que el correspondió gustosamente. Puso sus manos en la cadera de la peli rosa y juguetonamente una mano volvió a su espalda colándose entre su camisa sintiendo la suave piel de ella en el proceso. Ella se tenso un poco por aquella acción pero se relajo un poco, cuando este empezó a hacer pequeños círculos en su piel. Se siguieron besando hasta que sintió que subía demasiado la mano levantando la camiseta más de lo debido.

-Sasuke, no.- dijo deshaciendo el beso y alejándose un poco de él.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar.-

-Me di cuenta.- sonrió.

-Sabes que jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras hacer. Tranquila. Todavía es muy pronto para hacer varias cosas y tenemos tiempo para llevarlas a cabo.-

-Gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo.-dijo tocando la cara de su novio.-Son etapas que los dos tendremos, cuando ambos estemos listos.-

-Ya te lo dije que yo no prisa.-

Se escucho como se abría la puerta de aquella habitación lo que alarmo a Sasuke. Sakura salto de las piernas de Sasuke y este subió las suyas al retrete. Sakura estaba mas pálida de lo normal, como le haría para salir de ahí sin que vieran a Sasuke. Consulto su reloj de pulsera y por lo menos se habían saltado la primera clase y tenían dos más seguidas por lo que tal vez podrían salir desapercibidos o por lo menos el Uchiha. Se quedaron callados mientras intentaban saber quiénes eran las personas que habían entrado.

-¿Viste lo que ocurrió en el salón?- dijo una.

-Si, no puedo creer que ella se haya atrevido a besar a Sasuke Uchiha. Tiene coraje.-

-Lo se Tayuya lo que daría por haber sido yo.-

-No la verdad no, no es mi tipo y se ve muy bien a lado de Sakura. Me gusta esa pareja.-

-A mi no me gusta. El merece a alguien mucho mejor que ella.-

-Sasuke la quiere y con eso basta. ¿No? Aunque, con lo que paso no creo que sigan por mucho tiempo. Al parecer ella no se dara por vencida hasta terminar con esa relación. Espero que puedan tener la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante.-

-Sasuke es listo asi que se dara cuenta que no vale tanto la pena.-

-Que mala eres. Son felices asi, dejalos tranquilos. Si no vio a nadie como la ve a ella en mucho tiempo no lo hará de nuevo. Además, corrió detrás de ella realmente preocupado, le importa y enserio.-

-Bueno volvamos al salón tenemos examen y por lo menos hay que estar antes de que llegue el profesor.-

Las dos chicas salieron y Sakura abrió un poco la puerta para ver si no había nadie más, le hizo una señal a Sasuke de que se quedara ahí hasta que estuviera segura de que podía salir sin ser descubierto. De alguna forma él no estaba conforme con eso, por lo que salió del cubículo y dirigiéndose a la puerta dejando sorprendida a la peli rosa. Pero fue una mala ida ya que al hacerlo se encontró nada más y nada menos que con la directora. Ella se quedo sorprendida al ver a un hombre en ese lugar por lo que inspecciono el lugar y vio a Sakura. Indignada inflo los cachetes y les pidió a los dos que fueran a la oficina. Los tres salieron de ahí y caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina en donde la directora le dijo a la recepcionista que avisara en el aula que ellos estaban con ella y que les aplicaran los exámenes que harían en lo que se tardaban en otro momento. Entro con los dos jóvenes y asi empezó la conversación.

-¿Me pueden explicar cómo es que usted Uchiha estaba en el baño de mujeres?-

-Si y no. Sé que no está permitido pero tenía una buena causa para hacerlo.-

-Está bien lo escucho.-

-Fue por mi culpa directora.- dijo Sakura sin más.

-Solo díganme que es lo que paso.-

-Sakura y yo discutimos por un problema que he tenido con una de nuestras compañeras. Se metió en el baño ya que pensaba que no entraría, pero por arreglar eso entre y bueno ya conoce el resultado.-

-¿Se puede saber cuál fue el problema?-

-Prefería no tocar ese tema.- dijeron ambos. –Fue un malentendido.-

-Debo saber aunque Uchiha… debe saber que tendrá una sanción al igual que usted Haruno estar sola con un hombre en el baño es algo que no se tolera y debo aplicar las normas.-

-Estamos consientes de ello.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno como ya se ha de haber enterado. Sasuke y yo tenemos una relación.- empezó a decir Sakura.- Pero hay una compañera que no está del todo feliz con ello.-

-Aja. ¿Entonces?-

-Yo estaba estudiando en mi pupitre y ella vilmente llego y me beso enfrente de todo el salón y Sakura llego en ese momento. Asi que salió y yo la seguí para explicarle las cosas.-

-Está bien lo entiendo pero eso no quita que ambos serán suspendidos por lo que paso. Y díganme. ¿Quién es esa señorita?-

-Eso no importa, es algo que luego arreglaremos nosotros.-

-Es su decisión. Bueno jóvenes vayan a hacer sus exámenes yo me comunicare con sus padres para notificarles lo sucedido.-

-De acuerdo y muchas gracias.-

-Salgan por favor.- dijo tomando el teléfono.

Ambos salieron rápido de la dirección y regresaron al salón. Su profesor en turno todavía estaba en el aula por lo que hablaron con él y les dijo que en el receso fueran a la sala de maestros par aplicarles el examen. Le dieron las gracias y fueron a sentarse en sus pupitres. Y para variar Naruto se acerco a Sasuke para sacarla algún tipo de información sobre lo que había pasado.

-Cuéntame Sasuke. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Sakura?-

-Nada, solo aclaramos lo de hace rato y ya.-

-¿Pero por que estuvieron en la oficina de la directora?-

-¿Poco te importa no?-

-Me interesa demasiado.-

-A mi me viene valiendo si te importa o no esto es cosa de Sakura y mía, yo no ando preguntándote todo el tiempo sobre tu relación con Hinata.-

Con ello Naruto guardo silencio y fue a sentarse a su lugar con aura deprimida, enserio quería saber el chisme. Sasuke volvió a abrir su libro y lo siguió hojeando, estaba realmente de malas pero al sentir la mano de su novia sobre la suya, se sintió mucho mejor, esa mujer lo traía fascinado de alguna forma. Con solo un gesto lo podía calmar y hacer su día más llevadero. El día siguió de lo más tranquilo todos los amigos que la pareja estuvieron cuidando que Karin no se acercara ni a cinco metros de ellos dos. Al salir Sasuke tomaba la mano de Sakura, ya era costumbre y ya pasaban desapercibidos por todos.

-Te noto preocupada. ¿Estas bien?-

-Mis padres van a matarme, nunca me habían suspendido. Y si les dijeron cual fue el motivo me mataran más.-

-Puedo hablar con ellos. ¿Si te parece?-

-No Sasuke, como crees. Este puedo hablar yo con ellos e intentar explicarles.-

-Al parecer mis suegros me odiaran. Pensaran que soy una muy mala influencia para ti.-

-Mi padre solo esta celoso pero no juzga antes de conocer tiene curiosidad de hablar contigo.-

-Me encantaría hacerlo.-

-¿En serio? Sasuke eso es magnífico gracias.- dijo abrazándolo.

-Es mi turno, deben de saber que su hija está con alguien que la quiere más que a su propia vida.-

-Gracias.-

-No te preocupes.-

Llegaron al hogar de la peli rosa y antes de que pudieran llegar a las escaleras del portón la puerta se abrió mostrando a un muy enojado Kakashi. Sakura estaba muerta de miedo y Sasuke aunque estaba intimidado no lo demostró. Kakashi fulmino a los dos con la mirada por lo cual nadie dijo nada esperando a que él fuera el que rompiera el silencio.

-Sakura metete a la casa, y tu…- dijo señalando a Sasuke. –Quiero hablar contigo. ¡Ahora!- dijo sumamente molesto.

-Por supuesto señor. Yo también quería hablar con usted tarde o temprano.-

-De acuerdo pasa. Pero Sakura, antes que nada quiero que subas a tu habitación, yo hablare contigo sobre lo que ocurrió hoy.-

-Si. Bueno Sasuke. Te veo luego.- dijo volteando a ver al azabache.

-Por supuesto. Cuídate.-

Sakura al tener a su padre cerca solo subió las escaleras y entro. Ambos hombres se quedaron parados y el mayor cerró la puerta. Sasuke solo lo observaba detenidamente viendo sus acciones detenidamente. Bajo del portón y miro muy seriamente al Uchiha.

-Acompáñame, hablaremos en otro lugar muy seriamente.- dijo empezando a caminar.

**Que les parece lectores, estuve toda la tarde trabajando en este pero al fin esta listo. Sasuke parece que se las vera negras ahora que el suegro celoso entro en accion. XD. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favortios, me han agradado demasiado y me hacen sumamente feliz. Espero que si les haya gustado el capitulo, ya casi poco a poco esta historia va llegando a su fin pero si me gustaria mucho saber que es lo que les parece este fic. Bueno lectores me despido ya que es bastante tarde por aqui. Espero que nos leamos pronto, por ahora aviso que voy a empezar examenes en una semana y por ello esta semana de vacaciones me voy a dedicar a estudiar, al tener tiempo libre esperemos que pueda seguir escribiendo como lo hice en este corto tiempo. Me depsido y de nuevo muchas gracias lectores SAYO!**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

Kakashi caminaba y Sasuke se le quedo viendo como queriendo sacar una explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento. Sin nada más que hacer lo empezó a seguir a una distancia prudente para su seguridad. Estuvieron caminando hasta que el mayor encontró un bar decente. Le pidió al Uchiha que lo siguiera adentro, aunque él no estaba del toso seguro, todavía era menor de edad y verlo en aquel lugar no era algo que quería. Pero se resigno cuando lo vio ya sentado en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta. Suspiro pesadamente y tomo asiento enfrente de aquel hombre. Estuvieron un momento callados, examinando los gestos del otro al igual que los movimientos para saber cómo actuar ante el otro. Sasuke por dentro no podía creer en donde había decidido su suegro hablar con él, de por si no le gustaba el alcohol, lo había probado y se le había hecho desagradable.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar caballeros?- dijo un mesero.

-Dame un whisky en las rocas por favor y ¿Tu?- dijo Kakashi.

-No gracias yo estoy bien así.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo haciendo que el mesero se retirara solo con su pedido.

-De acuerdo señor Haruno. ¿Que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo?-

-Antes que nada quiero aclararte que no estoy del todo de acuerdo con que salgas con mi hija pero al ver lo feliz que esta he dejado que esto se lleve a cabo. A lo que viene lo siguiente. No quiero que Sakura empiece a fallar en sus estudios académicos y por lo que ocurrió el día de hoy no estoy de todo de acuerdo que esa relación continúe. ¿Me explico?-

-Entonces lo que me está diciendo es que quiere que termine mi relación con su hija. ¿No?-

-Efectivamente, será perfecto que sea pronto.-

-No.- dijo el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Kakashi ya con su bebida.

-No dejare a Sakura solo porque usted me lo está pidiendo. No va a poder hacer nada para que cambie de opinión.-

-No estoy de acuerdo con su relación. Sakura ha bajado su rendimiento académico desde que salen y eso le afecta demasiado para su futuro, solo busco su bien.-

-¿Y sabe exactamente que es lo que ella quiere y lo que le hace feliz?-

-Se perfectamente lo que necesita y un novio es solo un estorbo en esas metas.-

-Está totalmente equivocado, no todo lo que los padres decidan es lo mejor para sus hijos.-

-Cuando se trata de Sakura y su futuro jamás me equivoco.-

-Créame que lo hará si lo que quiere es separarnos. Le hará mucho daño a su hija.-

-Debo de consultarlo con ella, pero yo preferiría que lo que tienen acabara en este instante.-

-Tenga por seguro que lo único que me niego a hacer es alejarme de ella pase lo que pase, yo jamás le haría daño y mucho menos la dejaría solo porque usted no está de acuerdo con la relación.-

-De ninguna manera, Sakura siempre nos ha escuchado así que dudo que pase de nuevo.-

-Lamento decirle que no dejare que Sakura me aparte de su vida. Si ella empieza a flaquear gracias a sus sugerencias tenga por seguro que hare lo que esté en mis manos para que vuelva a tener la confianza que tiene ahorita.-

-Por el momento.- dijo Kakashi dejando el vaso en la mesa.-Quiero que mientras estén en esa suspensión no se te ocurra hablarle a Sakura, al fin y al cabo estará castigada por ello y no quiero que se relacione con nadie hasta que vuelva al instituto. ¿Quedo claro?-

-No.- dijo Sasuke desafiándolo.

Sinceramente estaba harto con esas tonterías que le decía. El tenía derecho a estar con ella si es que así lo deseaba de todo corazón y no dejaría que nadie lo alejara de ella. Kakashi por otro lado estaba un tanto sorprendido por la reacción del Uchiha a su petición, no todos los días alguien se negaba a algo que le ordenaba tan fácilmente. Y ahora sabía que ese joven le causaría un fuerte dolor de cabeza y algunos problemas. Aunque sentía un poco de admiración por él, ya que estaba defendiendo con todo su amor hacia su hija.

-Eso se decidirá con el tiempo.- dijo sacando su billetera.

-Me parece perfecto señor Haruno y si me permite debo regresar a mi casa.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo sin voltear al Uchiha mientras pagaba su trago.

Sasuke se levanto de aquel lugar bastante molesto y salió sin decir nada mas, estaba furioso. ¿Como aquel sujeto le pedia que arruinara lo que había logrado? Estaba per mal de la cabeza, nunca de alejaría de su linda novia, aunque lo amenazaran o algo por el estilo. Par él, Sakura era su todo, su luz en aquel obscuro abismo que había caído y del que poco a poco iba saliendo gracias a todo su cariño y comprensión. Fue directo a casa de todos modos debía hacer la tarea de las clases de aquel día más los trabajos que la directora les había ordenado hacer como parte de su castigo. Al entrar pudo ver que su hermano estaba intentando no reírse mientras sus padres veían bastante molestos a su hijo. Al igual que en la situación de Sakura, sus padre eran muy estrictos conforme a lo que se trataba de los asuntos académicos, por lo que sospechaba venia un gran sermón además de algún que otro regaño.

-Sasuke. ¿Nos podrías decir que fue lo que ocurrió el día de hoy?- dijo su padre en un tono neutro.

-No ocurrió nada malo.-

-Estas suspendido del instituto Sasuke, y se te ocurre decir esa estupidez. ¡A mi estudio ahora!-

-Pero Fugaku, yo también quiere saber qué es lo que ocurrió.-

-Amor, esto es cosa que voy a arreglar yo primero, luego te diré que fue lo que paso.- dijo serio.

-De acuerdo. Itachi mientras ayúdame con la comida mientras tu hermano y tu padre hablan.-

-Hmp.- fue lo que hizo Itachi muy molesto.

Sasuke lo siguió por el estudio sin ver de nuevo a sus otros familiares. Sabía que tendería un serio problema con respecto a su falta, conociendo a su padre sabía que así era. Aunque él seguía sin verlo tan malo, y arreglo ese problema con su peli rosa. Entraron al estudio y ambos Uchihas se sentaron en el escritorio que estaba al fondo de esta.

-A ver Sasuke, según Tsunade. Estabas en el baño de mujeres con Sakura.-

-Esta en lo correcto.-

-¿Puedo saber que saber lo que estabas haciendo?-

-Es algo largo de contar.-

-Resúmelo, no me importa lo que paso quiero saber el porqué.-

-Uff.- Sasuke se sentó de una mejor marera.- ¿Recuerdas a Karin?-

-Si. ¿Esa joven que tiene que ver en esto?-

-Pues ella regreso hace poco a la ciudad y ha estado insistiendo en que retomemos la relación que ella término.-

-De acuerdo entiendo eso pero. ¿Qué tiene que ver con que estuvieras en el baño de mujeres con tu novia?-

-Tiene mucho que ver. Pues veras, ella desde que se entero de mi relación con Sakura ha intentado hacer todo lo posible por separarnos, ha habido insultos, la agredido a Sakura físicamente, ha habido maldades, pero el día que hoy se paso.-

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-

-Estaba sentado muy cómodamente en mi pupitre y esa loca llego tirando mis libros y demás. Alce la vista para saber quién era y sin consentimiento absoluto de nadie me beso.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Así que debo suponer que Sakura los vio y quisiste arreglar las cosas?-

-Si.-

-¿En el baño de mujeres?-

-Sakura se encerró ahí y no me dejaba explicarle lo que había sucedido así que hice lo que creí conveniente.-

-Y ya sabes cuales fueron las consecuencias de querer arreglar las cosas exactamente en el momento que querías. ¿Verdad?-

-Si, pero no me arrepiento de ello.-

-Estoy de acuerdo en ello, pero… la próxima vez fíjate al salir, no vaya a ser que en vez de verte la directora que encuentre otra persona.-

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar así que puedes estar seguro de ello.-

-Eso espero Sasuke, vámonos a comer. Tu madre debe de estar nerviosa y no me imagino a Itachi.-

-Efectivamente.-

Ambos salieron del estudio y fueron a la cocina en donde Mikoto estaba que moría de las ansias por sabe que era lo que había pasado y a un Itachi intentando contener la risa. Los que acababan de llegar no dijeron absolutamente nada y se sentaron para empezar a comer como en cualquier día normal. Toda la comida paso siendo más callada de lo normal. Sasuke fue el primero en terminar su comida, recogió su plato y fue directamente a la cocina para limpiarlo y ponerlo en el lavavajillas. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Se acostó en su cama y al hacerlo sintió como su celular empezaba a vibrar. Sin voltear a ver la pantalla contesto un poco somnoliento.

-¿Bueno?-

-Sasuke.- contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- dijo sentándose en su lugar.

-Nada amor. Solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de mi padre. Es bastante celoso y hace muchas locuras cuando esta así. Espero que no te haya hecho enojar.-

-En lo absoluto. Solo se me hizo bastante necio. ¿Qué paso en tu casa después de eso?- dijo curioso.

-Nada, simplemente estoy castigada hasta nuevo aviso. No podre salir en algunos días pero no importa pasara rápido y pues… mi padre dice que debo de terminar contigo ya que, según él, eres una muy mala influencia para mi.-

-Si, me dijo lo mismo pero… le deje en claro que yo jamás me alejare de ti, a menos, que sea lo que tu quieras.-

-Nunca. Bueno Sasuke debo colgar ya que me dejaron hacer varias tareas domesticas hasta que regrese al instituto. Espero verte pronto.-

-Yo también linda. Nos vemos en unos días, te amo.- dijo volviéndose a acostar.

-Yo más. Hasta luego Sasuke.-

Sasuke dejo su móvil en la mesa de noche y se dispuso a dormir, al fin y al cabo así podría recuperar un poco el sueño perdido que por estar estudiando y haciendo otras cosas de suma importancia.

**Lectores de nuevo aqui les digo que quedo un poco mas corto que los demas. Pero... me quede sin ideas de que poner en la platica suegro y yerno, aun asi espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos por sus RW.. Nos leeremos pronto ... SAYO!**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

Sasuke se despertó bastante entrada la mañana tenía un severo dolor de cabeza y lo único que quería era poder dormir todavía un poco más para poder relajarse mejor y pensaba que así se le podía quitar el dolor de cabeza así que levanto mas las sabanas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con ellas. Pero eso no le ayudo en lo absoluto empezó a dar vueltas en la cama intentando volver a dormir pero no le ayudaba bastante, al pasar la media hora se dio por vencido y salió de ahí.

-Sasuke. ¿Me acompañas al supermercado?- dijo su madre viéndolo salir de su habitación.

-Seguro solo déjame darme un baño y te acompaño.-

-No te preocupes Sasuke, no es tan urgente. Avísame cuando estés listo.-

-De acuerdo, voy por algo a la cocina.-dijo bajando las escaleras.

Fue directamente a su destino abrió el refrigerador para buscar algo de comer rápidamente para irse a dar una ducha. Encontró algo de jamón y queso, así que tomo un poco de cada uno para ponerlo en un plato. Se fue directo a la sala para poder ver la televisión y perder un poco el tiempo ya que no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día. Al acabarse su aperitivo igualmente apago la televisión, regreso a la cocina para lavar el plato que había usado y subió para alistarse y salir con su madre. Salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a la sala.

-Madre. ¿Nos vamos?- dijo quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Claro que si Sasuke, déjame ir por mi bolso.- dijo dejando su libro a un lado y saliendo hacia el vestíbulo.-Ya cielo, vámonos.-

Madre e hijo salieron de la casa y se dedicaron a caminar al pequeño supermercado que quedaba a dos cuadras de su hogar, a ambos se les hacia ilógico ir en automóvil a menos de que hicieran grandes compras y no podían llevar todas las bolsas. Ambos estaban en completo silencio mientras caminaban por las dos cuadras que debían cruzar para llegar a su destino. Sasuke estaba totalmente en otro lado, su mente estaba divagando demasiado y no era para mas extrañaba demasiado a su amada peli rosa. No negaba que estaba completamente enamorado, se le veía cuando estaba con ella y el era consciente de ello. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella persona que le quitaba el sueño.

-Sasuke. ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Emmm, si madre.-

-¿Me podrías repetir lo que te acabo de decir?-

-Emmm, no.-

-Estas pensando en tu novia. ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar?- dijo feliz.

-No creo que su padre la deje pero déjame comentarle, a ver si le apetece.-

-De acuerdo. Mira cielo, ya llegamos hay que apurarnos debo hacer la comida.- dijo apresurando el paso.

Sasuke seguía bastante distraído pero seguía a su madre por todos los pasillos del supermercado mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba para la comida y la cena. Tomo un poco de carne, especias, arroz, fruta, vegetales y demás, no era mucho pero si lo suficiente para poder alimentar a su familia y un poco más. Fueron a la caja y mientras Mikoto esperaba a que le dieran la cuenta del supermercado, Sasuke salió para respirar un poco, en un instante sintió como lo abrazaban tiernamente por la espalda. Se quedo quieto pensando que era alguna de sus admiradoras o simplemente una mujer que lo quería molestar. Se sorprendió cuando le llego un dulce aroma a cerezos, aquel que tanto le gustaba y lo tenía loco. Como pudo se dio la vuelta sin romper el abrazo y pudo ver la linda cara totalmente sonrojada.

-Hola mi cerezo, me has sorprendido.- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Y tú a mí. ¿Qué es lo que haces aqui?- dijo sonriendo.

-Acompañe a mi madre a hacer las compras, ya sabes no tenía nada que hacer. ¿Y tú?-

-Lo mismo. Te extrañe.- dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha.

-Ha pasado casi un día pero yo también, no tienes una idea de cuánto de he extrañado.- dijo abrazándola.-A propósito iba a marcar en unos minutos.-

-¿A si? ¿Porque?-

-Mi madre quiere que vayas a cenar a la casa. Le dije que estabas castigada y que tus padres no estarían muy de acuerdo con la idea.-

-A mi madre no le importa, dice que pasa lo que pasa cuando uno se enamora, el inconveniente es mi padre. El fue el que me puso el castigo y no quiere que te vea.-

-Hmp. Eso no me ayuda mucho.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya amor, solo deja que se le pase y entienda que ya no soy una bebita y que crecí. Deja que lo asimile.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hmp. Eso no me tranquiliza aun.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No seas caprichoso Sasuke.- dijo separándose de él.

-Si lo soy.- dijo atrayéndola por la cintura.

-Mañoso.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Si, bastante.-

-¿Sasuke?- se escucho que preguntaban.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura voltearon a ver donde habían escuchado la voz y vieron a Mikoto salir con las bolsas del supermercado. Sasuke rápidamente soltó a su acompañante para ayudarle, ya que por ello la había acompañado. Llego a donde estaba su madre y tomo las bolsas que ella traía entre las manos. Mikoto había visto con quien estaba Sasuke y rápidamente fue a saludarla, en poco tiempo había logrado agradarle lo suficiente como para quererla.

-Sakura. Que coincidencia el que estés por aquí. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Muy bien señora Uchiha. ¿Y usted?- dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Deja las formalidades, dime Mikoto. Estoy bien gracias. ¿Sasuke ya hablo contigo?-

-Si, ya me dijo lo de la cena. Encantada voy, solo déjenme que se lo comunique a mi madre y los veo en su casa.-

-Perfecto. Bueno querida, nos despedimos. Nos vemos en la noche.- dijo empezando a caminar hacia su hogar.

-Avísame por cualquier cosa amor. Te amo.- dijo Sasuke antes de darle un beso en los labios y seguir a su madre.

-Madre.- dijo Sasuke como advertencia.

-¿Qué ocurre cielo?- dijo esperando a que su hijo la alcanzara.

-¿Qué fue todo eso que acabas de hacer?-

-¿De qué?- dijo como si no supiera nada.

-Lo que acabas de hacer con Sakura. Creí que no era de tu agrado.-

-Ya sé que no cause una buena impresión hacia ella. Pero entiende que no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarte.-dijo viendo a su hijo.-Pero me di cuenta de que ella es la indicada para ti.-

-Madre, no te preocupes.-

-Ya no lo hare. Bueno volvamos a la casa ya se está haciendo tarde y debo preparar todo.-

Caminaron de nuevo hacia su hogar y al llegar abrieron la puerta para dirigirse rápido a la cocina. Sasuke estaba bastante aburrido por lo que decidió ayudar a su madre en la cocina. Le ayudo a sacar todo de las bolsas y le fue preguntando cada que terminaba algo para empezar de nuevo con una nueva. Terminaron un poco tarde en prepararla, Sasuke no era un maestro en la cocina, sabía hacer dos que tres platillos elaborados y lo básico pero nada más. Era bastante torpe con eso pero hizo lo mejor que pudo.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda cielo.- dijo Mikoto empezando a limpiar las ollas.

-No hay problema madre. – dijo pasándole algunos trastes.

-Si quieres, vete a tu habitación, yo te llamo cuando lleguen tu padre y tu hermano.-

-Vale gracias.- dijo saliendo de la cocina.

El joven Uchiha subió directamente a su habitación, le estaba haciendo bastante falta la presencia de su peli rosa, aunque la haya visto unos minutos no le eran suficientes. Quería poder abrazarla, mimarla, consentirla, besarla, esa mujer lo traía como loco, un loco enamorado. Se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en algunas tonterías. Estaba bastante concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba vibrando insistentemente, hasta que escucho como caía de la cómoda. Se coloco en forma lateral y alargo el brazo para poderlo alcanzar. Observo la pantalla y vio que era un mensaje de aquella persona que cruzaba su mente en ese momento. Asi que como alma que lleva el diablo, desbloqueo el móvil y abrió el mensaje.

_Amor:_

_Surgió un imprevisto y no podre ir a la cena, discúlpame por favor con tu madre. Ya será en otra ocasión. Perdón amor, luego te explico. Te amo._

Sasuke se quedo pensativo cuando termino de leer ese mensaje. No era que desconfiara de ella, pero, algo no le parecía normal en el mensaje. Asi que para asegurarse marco al móvil de su novia y espero a que contestara. Sabía que era un poco inseguro con respecto a ese tipo de cosas, no quería volver a salir lastimado. Espero pacientemente a que le contestara, se tardo un poco pero logro contestar.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

-Nada cerezo. Solo quería asegurarme de que estas bien. Me sorprendiste por el mensaje. ¿Todo bien?-

-Si amor, es solo que…- dijo dudosa.-Mi madre se ha enfermado, asi que la cuidare hasta mañana que la llevare al médico.-

-¿Segura? Si quieres voy aunque sea a hacerte compañía.- dijo nervioso por la duda que nació en ella.

-Si segura. No te preocupes es solo una fiebre alta. Ha de haber contraído algún virus, estará bien. No quiero preocuparte.-

-Me sentiría más cómodo si estoy contigo, no quiero que te enfermes tú también.-

-No Sasuke, enserio estamos bien. No me enfermo fácilmente, te llamo mañana amor y perdón de nuevo que pena con tu madre.- dijo insistente.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.- dijo molesto.

No es que desconfiara de ella, pero con solo leer el mensaje, la causo una ansiedad bastante fuerte. No quería que se repitiera la historia, lo ponía demasiado nervioso y tenso. Aventó el celular a la cama mientras se revolvía el cabello en respuesta a su frustración. Sentía que actuaba como un infante, pero no era del todo su culpa, Sakura había sonado bastante sospechosa cuando le marco, se escuchaba un poco nerviosa además de que le temblaba la voz al hablar. Decidió relajarse escuchando música asi que busco un disco de música clásica para ponerlo en el reproductor tal vez con la tranquilidad de las piezas podría relajarse y hasta dormir para olvidar aquello.

-Me tiene nervioso esta situación.- dijo esperando a que el disco se leyera.-Karin, cuánto daño me hiciste, por ello no le puedo tener confianza a mi cerezo, me estoy volviendo cada vez mas paranoico. Cada vez te odio mas Karin.- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras empezaba a escuchar la primera tonada.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Ya habían pasado los tres días que Sasuke y Sakura habían sido suspendidos del instituto asi que ya debían volver, se habían pasado el fin de semana por lo que lo habían tomado como unas pequeñas vacaciones. En esos cinco días Sasuke no había tenido noticias de Sakura, salvo cuando se encontraron de casualidad y eso lo tenía nervioso. Lo que lo ponía peor era que era domingo y no podía ir a visitar a Sakura y no estaba de humor para marcarle. Si no era porque era bastante bueno disimulando sus emociones si no podrían ver lo desesperado, frustrado y nervioso que estaba por no saber nada de ella. Asi que para despejarse un poco marco un número conocido, era su última opción pero debía distraerse con algo o alguien.

-Teme. Que milagro que me marcas. ¿A qué se debe este honor?- dijo Naruto emocionado del otro lado de la línea.

-Nada en especial. ¿Estas ocupado?- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Emm, por ahora no. Solo en la noche. ¿Pasa algo?-

-Pues, no lo sé. Vente para acá.-

-A si patrón. ¿Ya dime que es lo que sucede?-

-Ven a mi casa y te digo. Por cierto tu madre está aquí asi que sería bueno que lo hicieras.-

-Buen punto. Dame treinta minutos y llego. Solo dime algo. ¿Enserio estas bien?- dijo preocupado.

Como odiaba que ese rubio lo conociera a la perfección. Sabía que no estaba bien con solo escuchar su voz y eso no le agradaba. Respiro profundamente para poder responderle.

-No. No estoy bien.-

-De acuerdo, voy para allá.- dijo Naruto colgando.

Se dejo caer en la silla de su escritorio mientras lanzaba un fuerte suspiro para perderse en el aire. Todo esto le estaba causando un gran dolor de cabeza, además de que su madre había invitado a los Uzumaki a comer y lo ponía un poco mas alterado. Tomo uno de los libros que tenía encima del escritorio y empezó a hojearlo sin prestarle mucha atención, su mente estaba divagando y la tenía bastante dispersa. Como a los treinta minutos, escucho como llamaban a la puerta de su habitación por lo que fue a abrir y se encontró con una cabellera rubia. Ambos jóvenes se saludaron y decidieron salir de la casa para poder hablar un momento sin que los demás supieran de lo que estaban hablando. Se sentaron en las escaleras que bajaban hacia el jardín y se quedaron en completo silencio mientas esperaban a que uno de ellos rompiera el silencio.

-A ver Sasuke que es lo que ocurre.- dijo Naruto por fin.

-Naruto. Siento que me va a suceder lo mismo que me sucedió con Karin.-

-¿A que le atribuyes eso?- dijo sorprendido.

-Sakura ha estado algo sospechosa. Sé que estoy exagerando, pero hay algo que me da mala espina.-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Pues hace podo mi madre la invito a cenar y ella me marco diciendo que su madre estaba enferma. Puede o no ser cierto, pero, la escuche dudar.-

-Confía en ella Sasuke, ella enserio te ama. No provoques una tormenta en un vaso de agua.-

-Tengo miedo.-dijo volteando a ver a su amigo. –Tengo miedo de que vuelvan a jugar conmigo y mis sentimientos.-

Naruto quedo impresionado al ver la mirada de Sasuke. Nunca había visto esa mirada en el, realmente estaba preocupado y sumamente deprimido por todo lo que ocurría. Los ojos del azabache estaban brillosos, lo cual lo sorprendió mas, nunca había pensado que lo vería llorar o a punto de. Toda esa situación se estaba poniendo fea y todo aquello era culpa de una sola persona.

-Sasuke, Hinata es la amiga más cercana de Sakura y créeme, ella jamás haría algo que te lastimara.- dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo viéndolo intrigado.

-Porque me ha dicho varias cosas que ella le ha dicho. No te las diré pero ella enserio te quiere, es un amor sincero y puro. Como el que Hinata y yo nos tenemos. No dudes de ella te quiere y de verdad.-

-No sé qué pensar. Sé que me quiere pero todo esto me esta volviendo loco.-

-Te entiendo, pero como amigo enserio, no dudes de ella. Mira, mañana la tienes que ver en el instituto porque no saliendo la llevas a tomar un helado, asi podrán hablar sin presiones, solo te pido algo.-

-¿Y es?-

-No vayas a explotar por tonterías, conozco tu carácter y puede que la vayas a espantar. Eres muy seco y tosco para decir las cosas.-

-Hmp.-

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Tómalo todo con calma, deja que te explique.-

-Lo voy a hacer, tranquilo. Gracias.-

-No hay problema Sasuke. Por cierto. ¿Ya comeremos? Tengo hambre.- dijo sosteniéndose el estomago.

-Tendrías que ser tan baka. Creo que sí. Entremos tu madre te hizo ramen al parecer.-

-Dattebayo. Excelente que esperamos.- dijo caminando rápidamente de vuelta a la casa.

-No sé que hice para merecer un amigo tan idiota e infantil.- dijo el azabache empezando a caminar.

Sasuke se levanto para sacudirse un poco de polvo que se había pegado en sus pantalones y siguió a esa hiperactiva persona. Tanto los Uchiha como los Uzumaki tomaron asiento en la mesa para disfrutar de una apetecible comida entre amigos. Todos parecían bastante animados aunque en realidad uno no lo estaba completamente.

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, los alumnos volvían de su fin de semana cansados pero preparados para volver a su rutina semanal. Sasuke prefirió no pasar por Sakura como normalmente lo hacía, le había mandado un mensaje para avisarle, debía pensar las cosas y además como ser un poco más sensible al decirle las cosas. Por lo que se tardo un poco en llegar al instituto, llego exactamente antes de que sonara el timbre de la primera jornada de clases. Al llegar al salón solo se sentó en su lugar sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Sakura por un lado, al verlo sonrió efusivamente, lo había extrañado mucho los días que no lo había visto, pero al verlo ignorar a todos se sorprendió y más que nada porque la ignoro de la misma manera. En las primeras tres clases no dejo de voltearlo a ver por el rabillo del ojo. Lo notaba totalmente diferente, había algo extraño en su actitud pero decidió dejarlo que pensara las cosas, debía de ser un día un poco difícil para él. Las primeras tres clases pasaron lentamente aburridas para todos los presentes. Cuando sonó el timbre del receso corto tomo la oportunidad para poder hablar con él.

-Sasuke.- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda de forma cariñosa.

-Hmp.- dijo volteando.-A Sakura que tal.- dijo frio.

El Uchiha al ver a su novia se sorprendió por lo que vio. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, parecía que había perdido peso además de no haber dormido lo suficiente ya que se le marcaban las ojeras. Inmediatamente quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no pudo. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y no sonar tan seco como de costumbre. Pero Sakura hablo primero.

-Amor. ¿Cómo estas te extrañe demasiado?- dijo dándose la vuelta para abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Hmp.-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?- dijo viéndolo preocupada.

-No.-

-¿Por qué estas tan serio?-

-No lo estoy.- dijo alzando la ceja.

-A mi me parece que si.- dijo con un puchero.

-Estoy bien.- dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Eso espero. No me asustes amor.- dijo besándolo con ternura.

Sasuke sintió aquellos labios que adoraba totalmente diferentes. Los sentía secos y fríos, no eran los sentimientos, porque seguían completamente vivos pero algo no andaba para nada bien. Se separo de ella preocupado y la observo detalladamente. Efectivamente estaba más pálida de lo normal y parecía bastante descuidada, miro sus labios y al igual que su piel los vio pálidos y secos. Acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza sintiéndola un poco fría y áspera. Le estaba preocupando de verdad aquella condición, asi que decidió preguntar.

-Cerezo. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Bien amor. ¿Y tú?-

-He estado mejor la verdad. ¿Cómo está tu madre?- dijo de forma natural.

-Etto…- dijo desviando la mirada.-Mejor, ya solo fue un simple resfriado que le bajo demasiado las defensas pero esta perfecta.- lo volvió a ver mostrando una sonrisa.

-Hmp.- volvía a dudar.- Te ves bastante pálida y cansada. ¿No te habrás enfermado también? Si quieres vamos a tu casa para que te recuestes y descanses.-

-No lo creo, estoy perfecta solo un poco cansada pro cuidarla todos los días. Tranquilo amor, no te preocupes por mí.-

-Sabes que lo hare.- dijo caminando con ella para salir del salón.

Algo no le parecía correcto, algo estaba pasando con Sakura y no le quería decir absolutamente nada. Estaba conservando la calma como mejor podía, no era su fuerte, pero tampoco quería discutir con ella. Caminaron por los pasillos tomados de las manos, tenía la piel fría al tacto pero no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Sabía que sabría lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, indagaría lo suficiente para ello costara lo que costara, aunque preferiría que se lo dijera la persona que tenia a lado. Llegaron a la planta baja y se detuvo inesperadamente deteniendo a Sakura por igual.

-Sakura. ¿Podemos hablar después de clases?-

-¿Qué ocurre amor?-

-Nada solo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Se puede?-

-Claro que sí. Me tengo que ir al gimnasio para la clase, nos vemos en un momento.- dijo depositando un lindo beso en sus labios para irse corriendo.

-Estoy más paranoico que antes.- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse a las canchas.

El tener educación física lo iba a relajar bastante, era un método efectivo para descargar toda su tensión de los días anteriores y más si era soccer el deporte del día. Corrió de un lado al otro como un loco intentando eliminar todo aquello que lo atormentaba a causa del cansancio físico y la sudoración. Al acabar la clase se sintió un poco más tranquilo, se fueron todos a las duchas para alistarse para sus asignaturas faltantes. Afortunadamente las clases siguientes eran algo entretenidas por lo que se les paso el tiempo volando. Al acabar el día todos con un poco de cansancio se levantaron y poco a poco fueron desalojando el salón.

-Saku, acompañ ame si.- dijo Sasuke caminando por los pasillos con ella.

-¿A dónde amor?-

-¿Te acuerdas que te comente que quería hablar contigo?-

-Si, pensé que sería durante el camino a casa.-

-No, es algo bastante serio Sakura, por favor avisa que llegaras un poco tarde.-

-Es algo muy serio ¿Verdad?- dijo preocupada.

-Si, algo.- dijo indiferente.

-De acuerdo. Me puedes por favor esperar afuera.-

-¿Qué debes hacer?- dijo intentando cubrir su nerviosismo.

-Ir por mis libros, además de avisar que llegare un poco tarde.-

-Te acompaño.-

-No.- dijo rápidamente.- Perdón, no te preocupes Sasuke, enserio no tardo demasiado, por favor.- dijo suplicante.

-De acuerdo.-dijo molesto soltándole la mano con rudeza.

Estaba realmente furioso. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría a Sakura? Esa actitud lo traía loco, quería saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, había algo que no le parecía, estaba muy nervioso y frustrado por todo aquello. Salió del edificio principal y espero a que su novia saliera, lo cual tardo un poco más de lo que ella había dicho. Sakura llego a su lado mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba un poco para que se pusiera a caminar.

-Bien Sasuke. ¿De que quieres hablar?-


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

-Bien Sasuke. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Hmp.- decidió no contestarle.

-¿A ver que es lo que sucede contigo? Desde la mañana te he notado muy raro.-

-Cuando lleguemos al lugar correspondiente hablare. Mientras tanto solo disfruta del paisaje. ¿Si?-

-De acuerdo.- dijo bastante intranquila.

Llegaron al mismo lugar que Sakura lo había llevado el día en el que habían estado en el centro. Aquel campo que tanto le había gustado, no era el lugar apropiado para que hablaran pero era necesario que fuera un lugar que solo ellos dos conocieran. Le soltó la mano y camino un poco más rápido para poder pensar nuevamente las cosas, las había repasado mil veces, en todo el trayecto venía haciendo un monologo interno tratando de que no sonara tan grosero como le salía normalmente y lo estaba haciendo en el mismo monologo.

Por otro lado Sakura se quedo anclada en donde él le dejo de tomar la mano. Estaba realmente asustada de aquella situación. La estaba volviendo loca aquella situación. Pensaba que estaría un poco molesto por lo de algunos días atrás, enserio había pasado algo sumamente importante y no podía posponerlo.

-Sasuke, ya dime que sucede. No debo tardarme tanto, tengo que ir a casa rápido.-

-Sakura.- dijo volteando a verla.- ¿Para ti es un juego todo esto?-

-¿Qué cosa Sasuke?-

-Esto.-

-Sabes que no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando.- dijo intentando entenderlo.

-Estoy hablando de nuestra relación.- dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.- ¿Nuestra relación es un juego para ti?-

-Por supuesto que no, es lo que menos seria para mí. Te amo.- dijo acercándose a él.-A que viene eso.-

-No lo pregunto solo porque si.- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ya lo sé, pero no entiendo el porqué salió esto al tema.- dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-Sabes perfectamente mi pasado Sakura. Y parece que quieres que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Me estas ocultando algo Sakura. Haz estado actuando extremadamente rara desde hace unos días. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Es por la cancelación de la cena en tu casa. ¿Verdad?- dijo inflando los cachetes.

-¿Si y que con eso?-

-Como puedes desconfiar de mi de esa manera. ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo? Te dije que mi madre estaba enferma.-

-Sonaste sospechosa dudaste al contestarme que era lo que te ocurría. ¿Qué quieres que piense?-

-¡No dude! Estas totalmente paranoico. ¿Piensas que te hare lo mismo que Karin?-

-Puede ser una posibilidad, pero no creo. Solo me molesta que me ocultes las cosas.-

-¡No te estoy ocultando nada!-

-Parece todo lo contrario.- dijo caminando hacia Sakura para quedar a corta distancia.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerte lo mismo que Karin verdad? No soy tan cruel Sasuke.-dijo intentando ponerse de puntitas para verlo directamente a los ojos. Aunque aquello era imposible.

Ambos ya no tenían la paciencia y sensatez para razonar amablemente. Estaban cegados por el coraje que esta situación no podían creer lo que el otro le decía. Se supone que en la relación que tenían se basaba mucho en la confianza que se tenían. Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, no podía creer que no confiara en ella.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi Sasuke?- dijo sollozando.

-No es que no confié. Pero me da algo de desconfianza tu actitud.-

-No. Eso significa que no me tienes la suficiente confianza, estas pensando es eso solo por algo que ocurrió hace unos días y no fue a propósito.-

-Entonces dime enserio lo que ocurrió.-

-Ya te lo dije, mi mama se enfermo. Por favor créeme Sasuke.-

-Algo no me convence.- dijo evitando su mirada.

-Sasuke por favor. ¿Qué es lo que no te hace creer?-

-Mas que nada es tu aspecto físico. Cerezo, estas muy pálida y delgada. Como me puedes decir que no tienes absolutamente nada. No me veas la cara de estúpido.-

-…-

-Ves. No me contestas. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-

-No debes de preocuparte, se cuidarme sola. No te metas en lo que no te llaman Sasuke.-

-¿De que hablas? Corazón.- dijo tomando su carita entre sus grandes manos. –Te quiero pero por favor, no me ocultes nada. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Sea lo que sea, los dos podemos con ello, no cargues con todo tu sola.-

-Son cosas mías Sasuke, no te metas en ello.-

-Me meto porque me importas, Sakura. ¿Seria mejor que esto acabara? Si el problema soy yo de acuerdo me hare un lado hasta que todo se resuelva.- dijo desesperado.

-No amor. No es eso.- ella igual tomo su cara. –No pienses cosas que no son.-

-Dime. ¿Qué es entonces?- estaba totalmente desesperado.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada. No quería preocupar a Sasuke en lo absoluto y era algo que simplemente se arreglaba. Intento sentarse y Sasuke lo capto. Por lo que ambos se soltaron y se sentaron. La peli rosa se acerco a Sasuke y se le quedo viendo intentando que la situación bajara de tono, era mejor que guardaran silencio por un momento para pensar en que se haría en ese momento. Estaban muy alterados y con todo tipo de sentimientos a flor de piel, respiraron tranquilos, hasta que Sakura decido hablar.

-Esta bien Sasuke, te lo voy a decir.-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Saku?- dijo volteándola a ver, esperando su respuesta.

-Estoy… un poco enferma… Sasuke.-

-¿De que?-

-Nada importante, solo necesito cuidarme mas.- sonrió.

-No me digas que no es nada importante. No me importa que solo sea un resfriado, siempre voy a ver por ti amor. A ver dime… que es lo que tienes.-

-Enserio no te preocupes.-

-Sakura.- dijo en forma de advertencia.

-Por favor Sasuke, limítate solo a saber eso.-

-No lo hare.-

-Hazlo, no puedo decirte más que eso.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo tampoco lo sé.-

-¿Eso significa?-

-Me fui a aplicar unos estudios Sasuke. Todavía no me dan los resultados.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Para que ocultarlo.-

-No te quería preocupar.- dijo dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Sakura.- dijo abrazándola por los hombros haciendo que se acercara.-Sabes mi pasado, sabes que fue lo que ocurrió. Estabas haciendo exactamente lo mismo. No me ocultes nada. Pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a apoyar. Y tranquila amor.- dijo pegándola mas hacia el.- Todo va a salir bien, esos exámenes saldrán perfectos.-

-Gracias Sasuke, siento hacer causado eso en ti. No quería que te preocuparas y cause todo lo contrario, discúlpame.-

-No hay cuidado. Solo no me ocultes nada de nuevo. ¿Si?-

-Si. Lo siento, no debería de ocultarte nada.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes. Lamento haberme comportado de esta manera.-

-Por mí no hay problema. Oye… podemos irnos, debo llegar ya a casa, me quieren en casa, solo por seguridad.-

-Vámonos.- dijo Sasuke poniéndose del pie para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sakura se puso de pie y ambos aun tomados de las manos partieron para la casa de ella. Se sentía un poco estúpido por haber siquiera pensado en que la historia se podía volver a repetir; apretó mas la mano de Sakura mientas sonreía para sí mismo. Se había comportado como un completo estúpido y haría lo que fuera para enmendar el error y demostrarle lo que la quería.

Siguieron caminando bastante rápido ya que se estaba haciendo sumamente tarde y los padres de la peli rosa estaban empezando a marcarle como locos. Sakura les dijo una pequeña mentira ya que si su padre se enteraba que estaba con Sasuke pegaría un grito en el cielo. Simplemente les dijo que se había quedado en el instituto estudiando para un examen realmente pesado y se le había pasado la hora.

-¿Por qué la mentira?- dijo Sasuke solo para molestarla.

-Simplemente por seguridad. Ya sabes que a mi padre no le agradas todavía. Es mejor decirle una mentirita piadosa a que me venga a buscar y te vea conmigo.-

-… buen punto.- dijo palideciendo un poco.

-Tranquilo, amor. Algún día se le pasara ya sabes cómo es.-

-La verdad no, pero si espero que se le pase. No quiero tener que ocultarme de el por siempre.-

-Tranquilo, deja que se acostumbre a la idea. Ya sabes…-dijo apenada haciendo notar un sonrojo.-Eres mi primer novio y eso no le agrada. Todavía me ve como su pequeña que solo quería el cariño y amor de su padre.-

-Te digo que nuestros padres se parecen. No te preocupes, pero espero que no se tarde demasiado en hacerse la idea.-

-También yo. ¿Estas cansada?- dijo volteándola a ver.

-Un poco, pero no te preocupes, es normal. Solo debo descansar en cuanto llegue a casa.-

-Si estas realmente cansada, dime de acuerdo. No me molestaría cargarte, asi no te fatigas demasiado.-

-Gracias Sasu. Pero enserio estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de sueño. Enserio, no te preocupes.- dijo apoyándose un poco en el brazo de su novio mientras lo abrazaba de este.

-Aun asi avísame. No quiero que te fatigues.- dijo apretando un poco su mano.

Siguieron caminando de esa manera haciendo que muchas personas se les quedara viendo sonriendo, se les hacía muy lindo como aquella pareja andaba paseando a esas horas. Algunos recordaban su juventud otros solo se divertían, cosa que a ninguno de los dos los molestaba, estaban demasiado cómodos con la presencia del otro.

Llegaron al hogar de la peli rosa y Sasuke le ayudo a subir las escaleras, se veía totalmente agotada y le estaba costando el seguir despierta. Asi que mejor decidió quedarse con ella ya que parecía que sus padres habían salido y no quería que estuviera sola. Asi que le pidió las llaves y después de que abriera la puerta sin su permiso, la cargo como novia y se adentro a la casa para dejarla acostada en el sillón de tres plazas mientras él se sentaba en el piso y acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

-Sasuke, si quieres puedes irte. Voy a estar bien.- mientras lo volteaba a ver somnolienta.

-Prefiero estar aquí hasta que llegue por lo menos tu madre. No quiero que estés sola.-

-No te preocupes solo me dormiría.-

-Pues entonces me dedicare a velar tu sueño hasta que lleguen.-

-¿No se molestaran en tu casa? No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.-

-No te preocupes, ellos entenderán. Ahora duerme cerezo que yo voy a estar aquí.- dijo mientras su linda novia cerraba los ojos mostrando su cansancio.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que habían hablado sobre lo que tenia Sakura y el día de hoy la había acompañado a casa. Ambos jóvenes se habían quedado dormidos rápidamente, Sakura se había dormido rápidamente y Sasuke la siguió después ya que no había dormido muy bien que digamos. Estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su novia además de que sin que ella lo supiera la estaba observando intentando hacer su rutina y actividades diarias. Y no le gustaba mucho lo que veía, estaba totalmente fatigada, muy cansada y hacia las cosas demasiado lentas, además de que se cansaba con facilidad. Aun asi la acompañaba a casa y su madre siempre está en casa se quedaba más tranquilo, pero aun asi no se quedaba tranquilo, ya quería que le entregaran los exámenes y demás estudios que le habían aplicado a Sakura y saber que era lo que tenia. Le preocupaba demasiado y eso estaba haciendo que se descuidara un poco.

-Sasuke.- escucho el azabache.

-Hmp.- dijo acomodándose de nuevo en su posición.

-Sasuke. Despierta.-

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo empezando a abrir los ojos.

-Acaban de llegar mis padres.- dijo Sakura apoyada en su brazo libre.

-A. Está bien.- dijo recargándose de nuevo en el brazo del sillón.

-No te duermas amor. Vamos levántate, antes de que entren.-

-No.- dijo como niño pequeño mientras volteaba el rostro.

-Vamos levántate o por lo menos intenta despertar.- dijo empujándolo un poco por el hombro.

-No, no quiero.-

-Anda amor. Vamos.-

-Lo hago si me das un beso.-

-No seas necio ni berrinchudo. Ándale.-

-No.-

-Ándale, amor. Compláceme. ¿Si?-

-Mmm, ok, me debes un beso. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo poniéndose pie.

-Está bien. Ayúdame a levantar por favor.- dijo acariciando su mano.

-Ven te ayudo.- dijo casi cargándola.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá para esperar a que los padres de la peli rosa aparecieran. Estaban bastante curiosos por saber que era lo que hacían tan temprano en casa, ya que normalmente llegaban bastante tarde cuando los dos estaban trabajando. Aunque la madre de Sakura había pedido algunos días libres para poder cuidar a su hija, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que tenía que seguir trabajando y hacia un poco de aquel trabajo en casa. Se quedaron callados tratando de escuchar donde estaban por un momento los padres de ella.

-Sakura hija, como...-dijo su padre entrando.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?-dijo apuntando hacia Sasuke.

-Buenas noches señor, no se preocupe solo acompañe a Sakura hasta que llegaran.- dijo levantándose del sillón.-Cualquier cosa me avisas. ¿Sí?- dijo dándole un beso en la mano a Sakura.-Ya que están aquí, me retiro. Compermiso.-

-No espera Sasuke.- dijo la madre de la peli rosa.-Acompáñanos a cenar. Como en agradecimiento a que acompañaste a Saku mientras estábamos afuera.-

-No quiero incomodarlos. Además ya es muy tarde, mis padres deben de andar preocupados.- dijo viendo a los señores.

-Para nada, por favor Sasuke. Además, siempre quise saludar y conocer al novio de Sakura formalmente.- sonrió.

-En otro momento por favor señora. Además, Sakura debe descansar; no es justo que la mantengamos despierta. Le prometo que cuando todo pase y este todo estable aceptare su invitación.-

-Tienes razón Sasuke, Sakura debe de descansar en estos momentos. Queda pendiente la cena.- dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, bueno me vuelvo a despedir. Un gusto, Saku cualquier cosa avísame.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Sasuke, espera.- dijo Sakura levantándose del sillón.- Te acompaño.-

-No te preocupes, tú descansa. Nos vemos mañana.-dijo depositando un beso en su frente.

Camino hacia la puerta principal y salió. Suspiro aliviado ya que había salido de ahí entero. Se acomodo mejor la mochila y empezó el camino hacia su casa. Estaba bastante cansado ya que todo su estrés se había dispersado por completo dando como consecuencia un cansancio extremo. Camino rápido para poder llegar rápido a casa y poder irse a dormir de nuevo. Llego a su casa bastante tarde por lo que intento no hacer mucho ruido. Al entrar lo hizo con sumo cuidado quitándose los zapatos para poder pasar desapercibido. Pero se equivoco, al pasar por la sala, una luz Ilumino toda aquella habitación dejando por un momento ciego a Sasuke y a las personas que estaban en ella.

-Adiós. ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¿Acaso quieres dejarme ciego?-dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Cállate que me pasó lo mismo.-

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Itachi?- dijo logrando ver de nuevo.

-Es lo que nuestros padres y yo nos preguntamos.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-A que te has descuidado un poco y te la pasas fuera de casa todo el tiempo. ¿Ocurre algo que ni nos has dicho?- dijo acomodándose mejor en su lugar.

-No.-

-Sasuke.-dijo como una advertencia.-No me mientas, que no te sale.-

-De acuerdo, pero nada de esto a nuestros padres.-dijo como advertencia.

-Tienes mi palabra.- dijo haciendo un saludo tipo niño explorador.

-Está bien. Sakura está un poco enferma.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿De?- pregunto un poco curioso.

-No sabemos, todavía no le dan sus exámenes de laboratorio. Pero esperamos que no sea nada grave.-

-Es algo difícil Sasuke.- dijo suspirando.-Animo también espero que no sea nada grave.- dijo animándolo.

-Gracias. Ahora ya sabes porque no estoy mucho en casa.- dijo intentando levantarse.-Bueno ahora me iré a dormir.-

-Sasuke espera.- dijo haciendo que su hermano se diera la vuelta.-Puedes estar con ella pero no te descuides tú. No creo que a Sakura le guste verte en ese estado. Y cuida los estudios.-

-No te preocupes, no lo hago. Intentare no descuidarme. Y espero que enserio esta plática quede entre los dos.- dijo sonriendo a medias.

-No te preocupes, no saldrá de aquí. Saludarme a Sakura y espero que se mejore.-

-Yo igual. Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.-

Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su habitación. Yo tenía fuerzas ni ganas para cambiarse de ropa por lo que dejo a un lado sus zapatos y mochila y cayo rendido en su cama quedando dormido al instante. Despertó un poco tarde aquel día, ya ni valía la pena tener tanta prisa. Le mando rápidamente un mensaje de texto a Sakura diciéndole que no iría al instituto el día de hoy, pero que pasaría por ella. Dejo el móvil en su mesa de noche y volvió a acomodarse para dormir. Despertó varias horas después por el molesto sonido del móvil. Se restregó la mano en la cara y lo tomo sin saber quien era.

-Que.- contesto bostezando.

-Teme, me abandonaste el día de hoy. Si tu linda novia no me dice que no venias yo seguirá esperándote como idiota.-dijo regañándolo.

-Si me ibas a esperar como lo que eres es otra cosa. Además, me vuelvo a enterar de que le dices linda a Sakura y te partiré la cara.- dijo molesto.

-Oye no puedes negar que ella es linda y muchos la observan. No pasa desapercibida por nadie del instituto. Que se alejen de ella porque tiene al celoso numero uno como novio es otra cosa.-

-Dime que es lo que quieres Naruto.- dijo fastidiado.- No estoy para tus juegos.-

-De acuerdo. Nada mas para avisarte que Sakura se fue temprano a casa sus padres pasaron por ella a mitad del día. U me pidió por favor que te avisara que fueras cuando pudieras a su casa.

-¿Eso fue todo?- dijo Sasuke sentándose para le sentarse por fin.

-Si. Oye Ni es por inmiscuir pero... ¿Sakura está bien?-

-Solo un poco enferma. Pero nada de que preocuparse.-

-De acuerdo. Me la saludas encuentro la veas.-dijo tranquilo.-Cualquier cosa avísame.-

-Seguro.-dijo colgando.

Se levanto tirando el celular en la cama y camino directamente al armario. Saco un cambio de ropa y fue directo al cierto de baño pasa alistarse. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir era bastante mandilón por lo que iría a verla por el hecho de que se lo había pedido. Salió ya totalmente asiado y listo para poder salir de su habitación. Camino unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo y escucho que era nombrado pe su madre, sabia que ahí vendría un sermón.

-¿Qué ocurre Mikoto?- dijo en contestación.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me nombres de esa manera. Ven a la cocina ahora.- dijo regañándolo.

-Se que viene un sermón tuyo, solo me preparo.-dijo divertido. Le encantaba molestarla a veces.

-Ahh Sasuke a veces me sacases quicio.-dijo como berrinche.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-dijo ya asomándose por el umbral de la cocina.

-Ven a comer, no dejare que te escapes esta vez antes de que comas algo. Haz bajado de peso, debes recuperarlo.-

-Sabia que de ahí venia un sermón. De acuerdo comeré algo.- dijo sentándose en un banquillo

Comió un poco, lo suficiente para que su madre se quedara tranquila y no lo obligara a comer de mas. Levanto la mesa y lavo sus trastes; después simplemente aviso que saldría un momento de la casa y volvería un poco tarde. Camino despacio, preguntándose el porque sus padres la habían ido a recoger un más que nada el porque le había pedido a Naruto que fiera a verla. De todos modos, ella sabia que la visitaría de cualquier forma. Al llegar a la casa de SU linda peli rosa. Toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran mientras que jugaba con una piedrita que estaba en el portón de la casa. Fue sorprendido por la voz de su suegra que lo invitaba a pasar cálidamente.

-Buenas tardes señora.- dijo respetuosamente.

-Buenas tardes Sasuke. Pasa.- dijo sonriendo.

Entro cautelosamente ya que suponía que su suegro estaría y todavía no se llevaban para nada bien. Su suegra simplemente se divertida con las caras que hacia Sasuke por cada paso que daba para llegar a la cocina. Llegaron a la sala y vieron a Sakura recostada en el sofá de siempre con la mirada un tanto perdida, se veía un poco deprimida. Se acerco a ella para acariciarle la mejilla sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- dijo sonriéndole.-Pareces un poco ida. ¿Todo bien?-

-La verdad no sé Sasuke. Tengo miedo.- dijo sentándose para poder abrázalo.

-¿De qué amor?- dijo correspondiéndole.-Sabes que pase lo que pase, siempre estere a tu lado. Tranquila. ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Sasuke.- dijo alejandose un poco de él.- Me acaban de entregar mis análisis.- dijo soltando una pequeña lagrima.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

**Porfin esta este cap. a todos los que les gustan los caps largos este es uno de ello. Bueno lectores a leer. XD**

"Me acaban de entregar mis análisis." esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Y se ponía a dudar de quien estaría mas nervioso si el o Sakura. Ella tomo el sobre con sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos y se volvió a acomodar en el abrazo de Sasuke. Se mordía nerviosa el labio inferior, dios, esto iba a acabar con la poca paciencia que se carga el peli negro. Apretó un poco más el agarre de la pequeña cintura que rodeaba para que tuviera confianza y el apoyo que pe estaba ofreciendo y dando con todo el cariño posible. La peli rosa abrió el molesto sobre blanco que tenía a los tres bastante nerviosos y tensos. Saco dos hojas del sobre y empezó a leerlas detenidamente. Para Sasuke todo le estaba pareciendo eterno. Hacia respiraciones bastante pausadas para calmarse de toda la tensión que tenía; después de esto necesitaría un masaje para poder eliminar las contracturas que sus músculos estaban formando por ello. Sakura termino de leer los papeles y los volvió a guardar en el mugre sobre que ahora Sasuke obviaba con toda su alma.

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Qué es lo que dice?- dijo abrazándola mas. La verdad tenía miedo, demasiado para su salud mental.

-Simplemente tengo anemia crónica. Es solo eso afortunadamente. Al parecer con consumo suficiente hierro y vitamina B12 para ayudar a la formación de nuevos glóbulos rojos pero nada más.- dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegra mucho Saku. Ahora solo hay que procurar que sigas una dieta rica en ambas cosas para que mejores.-

-Si, la verdad estaba un poco asustada.-

-Pero ya paso cerezo.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.- Simplemente tienes que cuidarte y eso es todo. Yo te cuidare.-

-Gracias Sasuke. Te quiero.- dijo moviéndose para poder abrazarlo como corresponde.

-Que bueno hija.-dijo su madre emocionada.-Tenemos que celebrar esto. Espero que te quedes a comer Sasuke.-

-Claro señora.- dijo soltando a su novia para que abrazara a su madre.

Vio enternecido la escena que ambas mujeres estaban protagonizando. Nunca en su vida había estado tan asustado y luego tan aliviado por algo, en lo absoluto. Sonrió sabiendo que ya podía respirar tranquilo al ver a su novia de la misma forma. Escucho como la puerta principal se abría y como resorte se puso de pie. Vio al padre de Sakura entrar y fruncir el ceño al verlo. Pero su cara se relajo al ver a su esposa e hija sonreír como hace semanas no lo hacían.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- dijo esperando saber la respuesta.

-Nada cielo. Es solo que, Sakura simplemente tiene un déficit de hierro y vitamina B12 lo que le produce una anemia. Pero simplemente es eso.- dijo abrazando a su marido muy fuerte.

-Me alegro, hija ven acá.- dijo estirando el brazo libre para que se uniera al abrazo familiar.

Sasuke se sintió fuera de lugar por lo que se empezó a mover lentamente para salir de la habitación y darle mas intimidad al momento. Se sentó en el pasillo, mientras escuchaba como los tres hablaban un poco. Sonrió para si, estaba feliz por todo lo que estaba pasando ya nada podía salir mal.

-¿Y Sasuke?- dijo de repente Sakura.

-Creo que se fue.- dijo su padre.

-No pudo haberse ido. Esta invitado a comer con nosotros.- dijo un poco mas preocupada.

-Realmente lo quieres. ¿O no hija?-

-Por supuesto papá, lo... lo amo. Y se que el también por el hecho de que ha estado apoyandome estas semanas en las que pudo haberse hecho a un lado y terminar nuestra relación por el echo de que se lo oculte antes.-

-Hay hija. ¿Desde hace cuando creciste tanto? No me di cuenta.- dijo un poco melancólico.

-No lo sé. Es el hecho de que los años pasan las personas crecen, maduran y así es como sigue la vida.-

-Todavía creo que eres mi niñita que decía que su padre era el único en su corazón.- dijo empezando a moquear. Sasuke tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada del drama que estaba montando.

-Siempre seré tu niñita. Soy tu hija. Pero... ahora no eres solo el único hombre en mi vida. He conocido a una persona de la que puedo sentir algo mas que cariño fraternal. A una persona que estoy poco a poco conociendo y queriendo mas cada día.-

-Quisiera hablar con él.- dijo ríendo un poco.

-Creo que su última platica no fue del todo bien. Te tiene un poco de miedo.-

-Tiene que entender que te tengo que cuidar y actuar celosamente. No quiero que te lastimen. Aunque sea el primer novio que tienes. No dejare que juegue contigo.-

-No lo he hecho y nunca lo haré señor.- dijo Sasuke apareciendo en la sala.-

-Sasuke.- dijo Sakura abrazándolo.-Pensé que te habías ido.-

-No, solo quería darles un poco de privacidad. Digo, en un momento como el que pasaron era para que solo fuera en familia.-

-Sasuke.- dijo Kakashi viendo solo al pelinegro.-Aunque me haya costado entenderlo. Tu ahora formas parte de esta familia. Así que debes estar con nosotros.- dijo estudiando su mano por lo que recibió un apretón del joven.- Eso si, lastimas a mi pequeña flor; no soy responsable de lo que pueda pasar.-

-No se preocupe, lo que menos haría es dañarla. La quiero mas de lo que me había imaginado.-dijo abrazando posesivamente a la joven.

-Eso espero Uchiha.- dijo sonriéndole.

-Bueno. Cariño porque no me ayudas con la comida. En un momento les avisamos.- dijo jalando a su marido a la cocina.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura para que se diera la vuelta y quedaran frente a frente. Él sonrió de lado mientras veía como ella se sonrojaba cada vez mas. El haber sido sorprendida diciendo lo que había dicho no era algo que le enorgullecía.

-Así que Sakura. ¿Me amas?- dijo burlón.

-...- se sonrojo mas.-Si.- dijo evitando su mirada.

-¿Enserio?- como le encantaba ese juego.

-Ya lo escuchaste una vez. No pienso repetirlo.-

-Sakura.- dijo levantando su mentón para que lo volteara a ver.- No es que quiera que lo repitas. Me gusto que lo dijeras.-

-¿Enserio?- dijo sorprendida.

-Si, como te lo dije antes. Hay mil razones para no amarte. Pero... tu fuiste la persona que le dio color a mi vida. A una vida que solo era en blanco y negro. Fuiste y eres la luz en una vida que no era como tal. Tengo razones de mas para amarte. Te amo Sakura.- dijo sonrojandose un poco. Eso era demasiado empalagoso para el.

-Sasuke.- no cabía en su asombro.

Tomo la cara de su novio para que pudiera verla mientras le sonreía. Nunca lo había oído decir esas palabras tan lindas. Le dio un pequeño beso rozando sus labios como su fuera un juego. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, la tomo por la cintura con un brazo para asegurarse de que no se escaparía y con la otra acaricio su mejilla antes de volver a besarla. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras jugaba con los cortos cabellos negros. Ambos sonrieron en medio del beso, no había nada que pudiera arruinarles la dicha que sentían. Un carraspeo se escucho por lo cual ambos se soltaron pegando un salto además de sonrojarse fuertemente mientras veían a Kakashi en el umbral de la puerta.

-Esto... Vengan a comer ya esta servido.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Esto ha resultado la situación mas vergonzosa que he tendió en toda mi vida.- dijo Sasuke tapándole la cara.

-Opino lo mismo.- dijo Sakura totalmente roja. -Ven vamos a comer.- dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Aja.- dijo en un susurro.

Al llegar a la mesa ambos evitaron la mirada del adulto y los cuarto comieron en completo silencio. La mujer no entendía porque tanto silencio pero no quiso meterse en aquel asunto, aunque le causaba bastante gracia. Sabia que Sasuke era bastante callado y hasta algo frío. Pero no entendía porque su hija estaba igual de callada o mas que él. Y para agregar, su marido estaba un poco sonrojado y tenía su vistan totalmente pegada en el plato. Ella simplemente sonreía al ver la escena, era sumamente graciosa. Como se arrepentía de no tener una cámara fotográfica para grabar ese momento único y sabia que no lo repetiría en mucho tiempo o tal vez nunca. La comida siguió realmente tranquila hasta que Sakura decidió acompañar a su madre para ayudarle con el postre. Ambos hombres estaban en silencio mientras se entretenían viendo un punto indefinido que por algo les gustaba.

-Emm Sasuke.-dijo Kakashi tratando de hacer platica.

-Dígame señor Haruno.-lo volteo a ver.

-Simplemente por curiosidad. ¿A pasado algo mas entre ustedes dos además de lo que he visto?- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-¿A que se refiere señor?-su sonrojo empezaba a aparecer.

-A que además de besos y abrazos. Quisiera saber. ¿Si ha habido otro tipo de contacto mas...digamos cariñoso?-

-De acuerdo creo que ya entendí su punto. Y déjeme decirle que en lo absoluto, Sakura y yo estamos bien con nuestra relación tal y como esta. Cuando se quiera avanzar en ella, será cuando estemos listos.-

-La respetas y cuidas demasiado. ¿O me equivoco?-dijo serio.

-Demasiado diría ella. Dice que exagero en algunas cosas. Pero es mejor así.-

-Te apoyo en tu desición. Solo te doy un consejo. Si hay algo mas que suceda entre ustedes. Hagan el favor se cuidarse, no querrán una sorpresita.-

-¡Papá!- dijo Sakura totalmente roja muestras traía una tarta en mas manos.-Como se te ocurren esas cosas. Eso resulta muy incomodo. Sasuke y yo estamos muy jóvenes para ese tipo de cosas.-

-Yo solo prevengo. No quiero ser abuelo tan joven.- dramatizo.

-¡Papá! Deja de decir esas cosas pones a Sasuke nervioso y a mi también. Que haya muchos casos de adolescentes embarazadas no será mi caso.-

-Solo prevengo. Nadie pude saber que es lo que pase en un momento...digamos...subido de tono.-

-...- ya ninguno quiso comentar nada.  
>Sakura volvió a tomar asiento a un lado de Sasuke aunque su sonrojo era muy notable. De alguna forma, sabia que no entendía a veces a su padre. Se suponía que no le caía para nada bien el pelinegro y de un día para otro solo le pide que tengan sexo seguro. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría?<p>

-¿Podrían decirme que es lo que les pasa a ustedes tres?-dijo la madre de Sakura ya un poco molesta.

-Nada cielo. Simplemente prevengo a los muchachos de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar entre ellos eso es todo.-

-¿Jurame Kakashi que no metiste algo relacionado con sexo?-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-En si no lo nombre solo lo intuyeron ambos.-

-Kakashi. En serio. ¿Qué es lo que tu padre te ha estado metiendo en la cabeza desde que naciste? Eres un pervertido.-

-Nada. Como ya dije; no quiero ser abuelo tan joven.-

-...-ambos jóvenes no podían estar mas rojos.

-Saben. Chicos si quieren, tomen su postre en la sala. Yo hablare con mi marido. Sasuke, lo siento mucho, perdón por lo que dijo mi esposo.-

-Etto...Emm...no se preocupe señora todo esta bien.- dijo mas rojo que un semáforo.

-Gracias mamá, pásame el cuchillo por favor.- dijo Sakura solo volteando a verla a ella.

Dicho y hecho le paso el cuchillo y Sakura partió el pastel helado que había traído y sirvo dos pedazos. Le extendió uno a Sasuke y le pido que lo acompañara a la sala. Él no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y avergonzado salió de aquella habitación junto con la joven. Ambos simultáneamente suspiraron aliviados cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la pareja. Se voltearon a ver y aun con lo avergonzados que estaban se rieron por aquello. Se sentaron el sillón de dos plazas dejando un espacio considerable entre ellos dos y empezaron a comer su rebanada.

-Etto...Sasuke.- dijo la peli rosa rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Sí?- dijo dejando el plato con media rebanada para voltearla a ver.

-Etto... perdón por lo que acaba de pasar. Se que te resulto mas incomodo todo esto que a mi.-

-En parte, aunque...digamos que es entendible.-

-¿Cómo?- dijo viéndolo de reojo.

-Pues, es entendible que quiera protegerte de todo y que lo que hagas tengas la conciencia para saber las consecuencias de tus actos.-

-Fue vergonzoso.-dijo intentando darle la espalda.-Quisiera que la tierra me tragara.-

-Sakura.- dijo tomándola de los hombros para que lo encarara.-No te preocupes por todo esto. Para mi también eso fue nuevo. Y si fue bochornoso, pero...-dijo acercándose a ella.-Todo eso pasara cuando tu estés lista y quieras.-

-Sa-su-ke. Eso no es lo que pasa. Me molesto que mi padre dijera todo eso.-

-Tranquila no pasa nada.-dijo abrazándola.-Oye. ¿Tienes sueño o estas cansada?-

-Un poco, han sido muchas emociones por un día.- dijo acurrucandose en el pecho de su novio.

-Seria mejor que me fuera para que descansaras. Te vengo a ver mañana.- dijo soltándola.

-No.- lo abrazo.-Quédate mas tiempo, me gusta que ya puedas estas aquí sin ningún problema.-

-De acuerdo, pero es mejor que te acuestes.-dijo alejandose para quedar cerca del extremo del sillón.

-¿Me servirás de almohada?-pregunto en forma de juego.

-Hmp.- sonrió.

-Gracias.-dijo acostándose dejando su cabeza en el regazo de él.

Sasuke solo acariciaba el cabello de Sakura de forma juguetona mientras ella tomaba el control de la televisión para encenderla. Por lo menos si se quedaba dormida Sasuke tendría algo interesante que hacer. Ambos se acomodaron mejor en el sofá y miraron la televisión sin mucho interés. Sakura cerro los ojos, aunque no lo admitiera estaba sumamente cansada. Todo aquel estrés y nerviosismo que había cargado por semanas lo había descargado de una sola vez y eso la agoto de sobremanera. Además esos mimos que tenía por parte de Sasuke la tranquilizaban de sobremanera.

-Sakura. Si quieres dormir ve a tu habitación. Estarás mas cómoda. Yo recojo aquí y te veo mañana.-

-No.- dijo moviéndose un poco.-Estoy bien. Es solo que tus mimos me relajan mucho.-

-De todos modos, seria mejor que te recostaras. Digo, aunque no sea nada grave lo que tengas; no significa que debas esforzarte al máximo. Tienes que recuperarte por completo.-

-Pero Sasuke...porque...me siento bien.-

-Puedes sentirte bien, pero eso no significa que debas esforzarte.-

-Ya estoy bien Sasuke.-dijo levantándose.-Deja de tratarme como una enferma. Se cuidarme.-

-Sakura. No te exaltes no te va a ser nada bien.-

-¡Es que estoy bien!- dijo poniendo las manos en la cadera.-Ya no es nada grave lo que tengo si. No me va a pasar nada.-

-Hija hazle caso a Sasuke. Por algo te lo esta diciendo.-dijo Kakashi apareciendo en la habitación.

-Tu también estas así. Enserio que es lo que les pasa a todos. Saben...no estoy invalida.-

-Sakura.- dijeron ambos hombres en tono de advertencia.

-Saben que me voy. Sasuke nos vemos en unos días y tu papá ni se te ocurra asomar la nariz en mi habitación.-dijo enojada mientras se dada la vuelta para subir al segundo piso.

-No hagas un berrinche de algo que no vale la pena.-

-No es eso. Solamente ya estoy harta de esa actitud hacia mi. Me voy a ir a recostarme.- y sin mas salió de la habitación.

-Se enojo.- dijo Kakashi riendo.

-Ya me di cuenta. Bueno será mejor que me retire ya es bastante tarde y no quiero preocupar a mis padres.-

-Si Sasuke antes de cualquier cosa quiero preguntarte algo.-

-Claro señor. ¿Que se le ofrece?-

-Es solo una pregunta y simplemente es por curiosidad. ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Completamente señor.-

-¿Seguro?- dijo la madre de Sakura entrando a la sala.

-Si. ¿Puedo saber el porque de su pregunta?- dijo intrigado.

-Te ves un poco pálido y verdoso. Por te lo estamos preguntado.-

-No se preocupen. Ahora si no les molesta señores Haruno me retiro.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Pero al ponerse de pie el pelinegro tuvo un mareo a tal grado de que su vista se nubló, se apoyo en la pared mas cercana que encontró. Respiro profundamente y muy pausado antes de intentar cualquier movimiento. Pensó que había sido por haberse levantado sumamente rápido. Se tomo el puente de la nariz ya que sentía que un poco de sangre de esta. Se disculpo por la pequeña escena que estaba ocasionado. Se irguió y antes de que se diera cuenta se había desplomado en el piso de la sala.

**Bueno lectores, solo para anuncarles que dejare de escribir por un tiempo. No se proecupen solo sera por una semana. Ya tantos trabajos e ideas para los fics que se me han metido como que mi cerebrillo no esta en condiciones de seguir trabajando. Pero pasando la semana le continuo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics... Aunque no dejen ningun comentario... son malos por eso pero se les agradece el interes. Bueno Sin mas nos vemos en una semana en lo que descanso un poco.**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

**Yoouarebeautiful: Muchas gracias por tu Comentario. Jaja lo sé no es muy bonito leer a karin y menos a mi parecer, escribir sobre ella. Y no te preocupes por Sasuke XD ahorita veras que es lo que tiene.  
>DULCECITO 311: gracias por todos tus comentarios. Pues ya al parecer se alargo el fic jajaja. A ver que te parece este nuevo capítulo.<strong>

Se irguió y antes de que se diera cuenta se había desplomado en el piso de la sala.

-¡Sasuke!-grito la madre de Sakura corriendo a su lado.

-Cielo, mejor llama a emergencias. Yo lo acomodo en el sillón.- dijo Kakashi dándole la vuelta.-Y por favor baja la voz recuerda que Sakura debe descansar.-

-Por dios esta sangrando.-dijo un poco menos alterada.

-Tranquila es solo un golpe ha de haber sido al caer. Tranquila.-dijo cargándolo por la espalda.-Por favor llama a emergencias. Yo veré su celular será mejor que localize a sus padres, deben de sabe esto.-dijo esculcando sus bolsillos.

-De acuerdo.- dijo llendo a la cocina.

Kakashi encontró su celular, agradeció que no tuviera una contraseña y se puso a buscar en el directorio algún número que lo ayudara a identificar a sus parientes. Recordó que su apellido era Uchiha y al no ver un numero cien por ciento de sus familiares cercano. Vio uno que decía tenía escrito aquel apellido. No encontró algún otro por lo que decido marcarle. Espero dos pitidos y fue cuando le contestaron.

-¿Qué sucede hermanito?-se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-Disculpe. ¿Es usted hermano de Sasuke?- dijo nervioso.

-Sí. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quien es usted?-

-No es una forma grata de conocerlo pero, soy el padre se Sakura. Le queremos comentar que Sasuke se puso un poco mal estando aquí. Llamamos a los paramédicos por lo que queremos que algún pariente vengan y sepa que es lo que ocurre.-

-De acuerdo. Llego en cinco minutos.-dijo preocupado.-¿Pero todo esta bien con él?-

-Si, pero no creo que sea conveniente hablar por este medio-

-Tiene razón. Voy inmediatamente.- dijo colgando.  
>-¿Qué ocurrió Kakashi?-dijo la mujer entrando a la sala.-Los paramédicos llegan en unos minutos.-<p>

-Nada, en unos minutos llega su hermano. Y no ha reaccionado.-dijo guardando el celular en su lugar.

Antes de cualquier otra cosa sonó el timbre a lo que ambos fueron a la puerta. Como era de esperarse Itachi apareció bastante preocupado. Saludo a los señores Haruno cortésmente como siempre la sido y los siguió hasta la sala.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-La verdad no lo sabemos. Le preguntamos si se sentía bien ya que lo vimos pálido y algo verdoso. Dijo que estaba bien y al levantarse parece que se mareo y sin mas se desmayo.-

-Hmp. Sasuke. ¿Llamaron a algún medico?-dijo acercándose a su hermano.

-Si, los paramédicos vienen en unos minutos.- dijo Kakashi.

-Perfacto. Mientras tanto podrían traerme una toalla fría. Parece que tiene un poco de temperatura hay que bajársela.-

-Enseguida voy.-dijo la mujer yendo hacia arriba.  
>-¿Qué crees que tenga?-<p>

-Pues no ha estado muy bien desde has unas semanas. No ha comido lo suficiente, dormido menos. Debe de ser fatiga. O eso espero.-

-¿Ha sido por mi hija verdad?-

-En parte. Ha estado muy preocupado por ello. Además no se, parece que tiene otro tipo de preocupaciones.-

-Esperemos que no sea nada grave. A ver al parecer ya llegaron. Voy a abrirles.-dijo saliendo Kakashi.

Abrió la puerta y entraron dos jóvenes. Siguieron al adulto a la sala y empezaron a revisar al chico. Los tres adultos vieron tranquilos como hacia su trabajo esperando a que les dijeran algo acerca del estado de salud del joven. Fue una espera que se les hizo eterna.

-No es nada de que preocuparse. Tiene un poco baja el azúcar y un poco deshidratado. ¿Saben si ha estado comiendo adecuadamente?-pregunto uno de los paramédicos.

-No la verdad es que no lo ha hecho adecuadamente, ya se lo había dicho.-dijo Itachi un poco molesto.

-De acuerdo. Bueno eso seria todo les dejamos un suero para la deshidratación que en cuanto recupere el conocimiento debe de tomarse.- dijo dándole una botella con suero.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Cuanto le deberíamos?- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Nada. No fue nada de cuidado. Solo que se alimente e hidrate lo suficiente.-dijeron.

-Sale muchas gracias caballeros.- dijo Itachi acompañando a los paramédicos.

-Suerte que no fue nada de cuidado. Me asuste mucho.-dijo la señora Haruno.

-Lo bueno fue que su hermano pudo venir.-dijo el señor Haruno.

-Señores Haruno, muchas gracias por avisarme. ¿Les molesta si nos quedamos hasta que despierte?-dijo Itachi entrando de nuevo a la sala.

-En lo absoluto. Están en su casa. Iremos a ver a Sakura a ver si anda dormida.-dijeron ambos.

-Muchas gracias señores.- dijo sentándose a un lado de su hermano.

Al salir los señores Haruno, Itachi mando un mensaje por su móvil para avisarle a sus padres y que no se preocuparan. Aunque sabia que su madre se pondría histérica por su bebe. Se quedo sentado esperando a que recobrara el conocimiento. Los señores Paraguay que no bajarían peros gustaba el silencio que se había formado en la casa. Se acomodo mejor en el sillón y cerro los ojos.

-Hermano.- escucho un poco lejos.-¿Itachi? Con un demonio. Despierta flojo.- sintió como lo empujaban.

-Konan déjame en paz.- dijo pegando un salto.-A Sasuke ya despertaste. ¿Como vas?-

-¿Konan? ¿Tu amiga de la infancia?- dijo curioso-¿Qué con ella? Y estoy bien. ¿Qué paso?-

-Emm larga historia. Y tu, por no alimentarte ni hidratarte te enfermaste. Por ende te desmayaste. No me hiciste caso cuando te pedí que comieras adecuadamente.-

-No me tienes que cuidar, se hacerlo yo.-

-Me da igual. Toma.-dijo lanzándole la botella.-Me lo dieron los paramédicos. Tómatelo.-

-Hmp. Gracias.- dijo abriéndola mientras bebía un poco.-¿Y Sakura?-

-Arriba. Sus padres se veían un poco tensos. ¿Qué ocurrió, fue por los exámenes?-

-No. De los exámenes todo perfecto. Solo se molesto con nosotros.-

-¿Puedo saber el por qué?-

-Porque la andamos cuidando y se desespero. Que esta bien y que ella ya no necesita tanta sobreprotección.-

-¿Entonces?-dijo siguiendo se curioso.

-Nada se fue a la planta alta. Iba a retirarme, me maree y heme aquí.-

-De acuerdo. Ahora que te sientas mejor nos vamos. Por cierto nuestros padres ya lo saben.-

-Mierda. Mas sermones al llegar a casa.-dijo sentándose en el sillón.

-No del todo. Están mas bien preocupados, opinaban lo mismo que yo te dije.-

-Hmp.-dijo dándole otro sorbo a la botella.-Esto sabe del asco. Lo odie.-dijo con cara de asco.

-Es suero, que esperabas. No iba a saber bien del todo.-

-Deja de regañarme. Ni que fueras mi padre. Auch.- dijo sobándole la frente.-¿Qué me paso?-

-Te caíste no se de que forma y te haz de haber pegado con algún mueble. Sangraste un poco de la frente.-

-Además de desmayarme ahora me vengo a enterar de un chipote. Solo falta que me digan que Sakura bajo.-dijo inflando un poco los mofletes.

-Jaja deja tu puchero. No bajo, creo que si debe de andar dormida.- dijo pegándole en la frente.

-Au. Respeta, duele.-

-Pedron.-dijo sonriéndole.

Siguieron su platica por una media hora mas en lo que se estabilizaba un poco y dejaba que el mareo parara. Los padres de Sakura entraron a la sala aliviados de que Sasuke ya había recuperado el conocimiento. Los cuatro siguieron mientras el mas joven seguía tomando su suero y los escuchaba. No había mucho que decir pero de alguna forma u otra sacaban mas temas de conversación. Al empezar a anochecer ambos Uchihas se despidieron de los Haruno y emprendieron su camino a casa. Ambos estaban totalmente callados escuchando la estación sintonizada. Sasuke seguía bastante débil y parecía que su fiebre había reaparecido por lo que tenía la mejilla apoyada en la ventanilla.

-¿Como vas?-

-Mejor. Me duele la cabeza por la fiebre.- dijo sosteniendose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Pasamos a la farmacia?-dijo preocupado.

-No, mejor lleguemos a casa me siento algo cansado.-

-De acuerdo, no nos tardaremos.-

-Gracias.- dijo volviendo a recargar la cabeza en la ventanilla.

Llegaron a su hogar intentando no hacer mucho ruido para que Sasuke pasara desapercibido con sus padres y meterse a su habitación para dormir. Afortunadamente se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en casa así que respiraron y calmadamente se fue a su habitación mientras Itachi le decía que iría a hacerle algo de comer y no aceptara un no por respuesta; por lo que el menor se tuvo que resignar. Subió a su habitación y como pudo llego a su cama para caer como tabla. No podía dormir pero si estaba fatigado. Estuvo viendo el techo por un rato hasta que escucho como tocaban la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Sasuke estas dormido?- dijo entrando.

-No.- anuncio.

-De acuerdo, te hice algo de sopa y algo de carne.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Quieres que lo deje en el escritorio?-

-Por favor, ahorita como déjame que se me pase el mareo.-

-Seguro. ¿Necesitas algo mas?-

-No, dormir nada mas. Gracias.-

-Come antes de dormirte.-dijo en forma de regaño.-Bueno te dejo solo. Buenas noches.-

-Si seguro, igual.-

Itachi salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Sasuke empezó a tener respiraciones pausadas para poder quitarse el mareo y levantarse para ir a su escritorio y comer despacio. Era gracioso que su hermano tuviera artes culinarias, pero le gustaba, no cocinaba nada mal. Acabo todo lo que le había servido y volvió a la cama para intentar dormirse; cerro los ojos y espero a que Morfeo le hablara.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente todavía fatigado pero se sentía un poco mejor. Al ser fin de semana no se preocupaba por el haber despertado tan tarde. Le hecho una mirada a su móvil y pudo ver que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Sakura. Se sintió un poco mal, así que le mando un mensaje diciendo que se sentía un tanto mal y que se quedaría en cama por esos dos días. Volvió a dejar en móvil en la mesa de noche y se volvió a acomodar para dormirse. Cerro los ojos pero no podía dormir, tenía hambre pero le daba flojera bajar por algo de comer. Así que decidió pensar un poco en trivialidades. Daba vueltas en la cama por no estar cómodo.

-Me lleva no puedo acomodarme.- dijo sentándose.-Tengo mucha hambre.-

-¿Te traigo algo de comer?-dijo Itachi abriendo la puerta.

-Si serás, me asustaste.-dijo levantándose.-Si serias tan amable de traerme algo de comer, se te agradecería.-

-Jaja, así tendrás la conciencia. ¿Qué quieres de comer?-

-Lo que sea. ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?-pregunto curioso.

-Ni idea, dijeron que iban a las oficinas.-

-A de acuerdo. ¿A pasado otra cosa?-dijo curioso.

-Solo que llamo Sakura a la casa. Que como no le contestabas el móvil, me dijo que vendría a la casa.-dijo en tono cómico.

-De acuerdo. Voy a bañarme.- dijo levantándose de la cama.-¿Si me haces el favor?-

-Claro, ahorita te lo subo. Será algo sencillo.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

El mas joven de los Uchihas fue a su armario y saco lo primero que encontró y entro al cuarto de baño. Encendió la regadera, se desvistió y entro a la ducha mientras intentaban relajarse con el agua. Recargo la frente en los mosaicos de la pared que tenia enfrente y se puso a meditar un poco. Realmente se sentía mal, se estaba mareando de sobremanera. Cerro la ducha y tomo su toalla para empezar a secarse. Salió de la pequeña habitación ya vestido y se alegro de que su hermano le hubiera subido la comida. Moría de hambre y se le notaba demasiado. Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a comer poco a poco; la fatiga no le ayudaba del todo. Al terminar su desayuno, decidió bajar para distraerse con la televisión. Al bajar se fue a la cocina y lavo los trastos sucios. Fue interrumpido por el timbre por lo que dejo de hacer su tarea y fue a atender. Al abrir la puerta se llevo una no muy grata sorpresa al ver a esa persona.

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?-dijo enojado.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Lectores, esperemos que este sea uno de los últimos capítulos de ese fic; gracias a todos mis fieles lectores que esperaron, se emocionaron, rieron, lloraron etc.; mandaron su comentarios, cosa realmente importante; enserio gracias por todo su apoyo en este fic enserio no podía haber continuado escribiéndolo si no fuera por ustedes. Y a los demás que solo lo leyeron, también se les agradece. ADVERTENCIA: contiene un poco de lemon, así que están advertidos. Bueno sin mas aquí esta el capítulo 25 disfrútenlo ^_^

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?-dijo enojado.

-Sasukito. ¿Por que siempre tanta hostilidad? No vez que vengo en son de paz.-

-Me viene valiendo un sorbete. Lárgate.- dijo intentando cerrar la puerta.

-Espérate Sasuke, solo escúchame. ¿Quieres?- dijo poniendo el pie para trabar la puerta.

-Que sea rápido tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo rodando los ojos.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Karin?-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-No.-

-¿Por qué no?- dijo en tono infantil.

-Porque no se me da la gana, así que te recomiendo que te apresures, me estas sacando de mis casillas.-

-De acuerdo, no te enojes.-

Sasuke se acomodo en el marco de la puerta y cruzo los brazos. No estaba de humor para aguantar a esa molesta persona pero ella parecía estar dispuesta a enchinchar todo lo que pudiera. Quería que hablara rápido ya que su linda novia debería de estar a punto de llegar y moría porque fuera así.

-Habla. Que no tengo tu tiempo.-dijo hastiado.

-Quiero otra oportunidad. ¿Me darías lo que tanto quiero?-

-Te lo vuelvo a decir, no.- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo acercándose a Sasuke de forma coqueta.

-Porque yo tengo a una hermosa y linda novia que quiero con todo mi corazón y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.-

-Sasuke. Recuerda; yo fui tu primer amor, tu primer beso, en sí, he sido la primera en muchas cosas; ella nunca será nada de eso. Y todo eso nunca lo va a borrar.- dijo abrazándolo de la cintura.

-Suéltame. Enserio me molesta de sobremanera todo eso. Además, ya te lo dije, tu no le llegas ni a los talones a Sakura. Deja de insistir, no vale la pena.-

-Seria todo lo contrario, ella es demasiado poca cosa. Y te lo voy a demostrar.-

Lo tomo totalmente sorprendido, y de nuevo le robo un beso en el portón de su casa. Como pudo volteo la cabeza y la pelirroja aprovechaba para darle besos tanto en la mejilla, la barbilla y el cuello. Ya que estaba pegada a él como sanguijuela, y le era imposible zafarse de ella. Movía los brazos para deshacer el abrazo pero ese abrazo era sumamente fuerte.

-Que bajo aun caído ambos.-se oyó de repente.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron para saber quien había llegado, él se sorprendió y ella se molesto.

-Sakura.- dijo el pelinegro.-No es lo que parece, enserio.-

-Ni me viene ni me va si es o no lo que parece.-dijo indiferente.-Tu y yo ahorita hablaremos. En cuanto a ti Karin; eres realmente patética, eso de arrastrársele al novio de alguien más, simplemente porque no puedes olvidarlo, o mejor dicho porque es un capricho. Simplemente patético y eso te está haciendo mala fama. No degrades tu reptación más de lo que esta. Así que te pido que sueltes a mi novio y vete.-

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no mocosa. Así que vete a hacer lo que tienes a hacer y déjame con MI Sasuke.-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues.- dijo acercándose a ella.-Lastima reina, pero a la única que quiere en su vida es a mí. Así que hazte a un lado.- dijo Sakura empujándola un poco y entrando junto con Sasuke a la casa mientras cerraba de un portazo.

-Maldita mocosa, ábreme la puerta.- se oyó desde afuera.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-dijo Sasuke todavía apenado.

Sakura no respondió a la pregunta simplemente lo abrazo y aprovecho que tenía la cabeza gacha para darle un beso un tanto seco, cosa que extraño a Sasuke. Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato hasta que ella misma rompió en abrazo.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?-dijo todavía más intrigado.

-Nada.- dijo evitando verlo.

-Dímelo. Eres una pésima mentirosa, no te creo. ¿Que te pasa?-

-Nada enserio. Créeme.- dijo yendo a la esquina de la habitación.

-Sakura, mírame.-dijo dándole la vuelta para que lo encarara.-Amor, no está bien. Tu carita me dice que quieres llorar. ¿Que tienes?-

-Soy demasiado obvia verdad. Me dolió mucho el verlos como se besaban de nuevo. Todavía no lo soporto, sé que no se lo respondes pero me duele.- dijo dejando escapar algunas lagrimas.

-Amor.-dijo levantando su rostro.-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, sé que no es de tu agrado cuando hace eso, créeme que el mío tampoco y sabes algo.-dijo acercándose haciendo que sus narices se tocaran.-No siento nada cuando intenta tratar de volver conmigo.-dijo sellando esos labios que tanto se le apetecían.-Solo contigo siento que todo es perfecto, y tengo un millón de sentimientos que no puedo nombrar o explicar.-

Sasuke arrincono más a su novia y la abrazo por la cintura para poder tener el mayor contacto posible. Ambos intentaban expresar lo que sentían en aquella delicada caricia. Les venía valiendo un pepino el estar en la sala de la casa del Uchiha con todos los habitantes presentes. Estaban demasiado concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo en su propio mundillo perfecto; en el cual solo ellos dos existían. Estaban tan concentrados que se sobresaltaron por escuchar un carraspeo y una carcajada en la habitación.

-Oigan, cuñada, hermanito, si quieren les consigo una habitación en un motel. Ya saben, mas privacidad.-dijo Itachi rojo por la carcajada que se estaba aventando.

-Emm. Solo queríamos preguntarles si quieren algo de comer.- dijo Mikoto Bochornosamente.

-Etto. Lo siento Señora Uchiha. No volverá a pasar.-

-Hija, no te preocupes. Es común, están enamorados, no nos afecta en lo absoluto.-dijo sonriendo.

-Aun así, debe de ser algo incomodo, lo lamento.-

-Quédate Sakura, de todos modos nosotros ya nos vamos.-dijo Itachi molestando.

-Itachi, deja de molestarla. No te preocupes madre, estamos bien.-dijo Sasuke molesto.

-De acuerdo. Bueno volveremos mañana en la tarde, hubo un problema en la empresa del norte, vamos a ir a arreglara. No hayan nada malo, cuídate Sasuke intentaremos regresar lo más rápido posible.-dijeron ambos saliendo de la casa.

-Momento incomodo.-dijo Sakura pasando a la sala.-Se está haciendo costumbre que nos sorprendan así.-

-Tienes razón, es bastante cómico.-

-No lo es, es molesto.-

-Tranquila pequeña, solo seremos más discretos.-dijo caminando hacia uno de los sofás junto con ella.- Y a todo esto. ¿A que vienes aquí peque?-dijo sonriéndole.

-A pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer, no debí hacer un berrinche.-

-Efectivamente, no debiste hacerlo. Pero ya, no importa; de todos modos en parte tenias razón. Estábamos protegiéndote de sobremanera.-

-Por eso, en parte. Y...mis padres me comentaron lo que ocurrió después de que los dejara solos. ¿Como te sientes?-dijo tomando las manos de su novio.

-Ahí voy. Solo me da más hambre de la normal. Pero es algo con lo que puedo lidiar.-

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-dijo todavía un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes hace poco comí algo, y tu. ¿Quieres hacer algo el día de hoy?-

-Mmm, solo pasar el tiempo contigo. Me da igual lo que hagamos.-

-¿Te parece que veamos una película?- dijo riéndose.

-Perfecto. Me agrada esa idea.- dijo sonriendo.

-Vale, tu escoge la película y yo traigo botanas.-dijo levantándose del sillón.

-Va que va.-

Sasuke fue directo a la cocina y empezó a esculcar por toda la cocina. Le había encantado que su novia por fin lidiara con Karin. Sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola pero aun así la cuidaba como una hermosa flor exótica. Estaba buscando algunas que otras botanas que encontraba en la alacena. Encontró unas frituras, palomitas, algunos dulces varios; entre otras cosas que le encantaba. Regreso a la sala y vio a su novia todavía de canclillas escogiendo algunas películas, ya tenía un par en la mesa pero seguía buscando una que otra para pasar un buen rato.

-Sakura. ¿Cual otra buscas?-dijo poniendo todas las cosas en la mesa.

-Una cómica. Ya tengo una de romance, una de terror y otra dramática. Quiero una cómica.-dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

-De acuerdo. A ver si la encuentras, creo que no tenemos ninguna de esas.-

-Debe de haber, si tienes románticas debes de tener una cómica.- dijo mostrándole un puchero.-Quiero una cómica.-

-Tranquila creo que si hay dos o tres pero no se en donde están.-

-Créeme que las encontrare.-dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón y sonrió mientras seguía viendo como Sakura seguía buscando ya un poco desesperada la película. Se reía bastante con eso se le hacía bastante cómico. Se dio cuenta de que había ya encontrado una película con sus expectativas. Encendió la DVD mientras Sasuke la televisión. Puso la primera que tenia a la mano y se fue a sentar mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su novio mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le dijo curiosa.

-No; no te preocupes. Si me da hambre prometo que me dan ganas de comer, comeré algo.-

-Coste feo. Disfrutemos de la tarde juntos.-dijo abrazándolo como pudo.

-Seguro.-

Voltearon para mirar la película. Estaban bastante entretenidos viéndola que no tenían ni idea de como llegaba comida a sus bocas. Cuando acababa una Sakura inmediatamente volvía a poner otra y volver a la posición en la que se encontraba en el sillón. Sasuke se reía de vez en cuando Sakura empezaba a llorar, reír o suspirar. Las caras que hacia se le hacían bastante cómicas.

De repente sintió que Sakura se tensaba así que presto doble atención en lo que estaba viendo y entendió el porqué de su tensión. En la película había una escena bastante subida de tono. Sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza e intento calmarse rápidamente, se sentía bastante estúpido por sonrojarse de tal manera.

-Sasuke.-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?-dijo volteándola a ver.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ser asaltado por un beso bastante apasionado de parte de ella, que por supuesto correspondió con gusto. Al parecer esa escena la altero de sobre manera.

Ambos estaban disfrutándolo a lo máximo, Sasuke pego a Sakura más a él y ella tenía apoyadas las manos en su pecho. Ya se les estaba haciendo difícil respirar así que se separaron un poco para poder tomar un poco de aire. Abrieron los ojos y se sorprendieron por ello. Ya les valía un comino la película estaban bastante entretenidos con el otro. Sasuke titubeo en hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer. Sabía que Sakura no estaba lista para algunas cosas. Pensaba en de nuevo arriesgarse, al fin y al cabo; solo bastaba a que ella lo parara para dejar todo por la paz. Volvió a atrapar esos suaves y dulces labios que le encantaban siendo correspondido al instante. Espero un poco a que estuviera cómoda y juguetonamente empezó a colar una de sus manos por entre la camiseta que ella llevaba. Estaba esperando a la reacción negativa que siempre le daba pero se sorprendió al escuchar que salía un extraño suspiro en cambio. Siguió su recorrido por toda esa tersa espalda que tenía a su entera disposición. Hizo el recorrido varias veces mientras intentaba saber que era lo que pensaba su novia.

-Sasuke.-dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-Perdón Sakura. No vuelve a pasar.-dijo sacando la mano.-No te voy a presionar.-

-No, Sasuke, no es eso. No te estoy diciendo que no.-dijo apenada.

Sakura con un enorme sonrojo imito a Sasuke en su acción anterior. Con lentitud y con la mano temblorosa empezó a colar su mano por el abdomen de este mientras volvía a besarlo y sentía su mano sobre la espalda.

Sakura estaba totalmente nerviosa, no sabía como actuar en una situación como esa. Pero intentaba tener todo bajo control, se sorprendió al sentir lo bien formado que estaba el cuerpo de su novio. Trago pesado pero aun así siguió con su recorrido. No supo cuando o como, ambos se habían caído del sofá haciendo que ella quedara debajo. Sasuke se sostenía con los antebrazos para no aplastarla. Sakura mientras tanto seguía explorando la anatomía masculina que tenia; estaba muy concentrada en ello que se molesto al ver que había algo que le estorbaba en su camino.

Se despegaron volviendo a tomar aire, y abrieron los ojos para verse. El peli negro con cuidado se sentó a horcadas entre las piernas de ella y la ayudo para que ella también se sentara.

-Amor. ¿Estas segura de esto? Digo, no es que no quiera. Pero, no quiero que te arrepientas.-

-No, Sasuke. No me voy a arrepentir, estoy lista para esto. No quiero que sea nadie más que contigo.-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias amor.- dijo besándola con más ímpetu que antes.

Sakura con más confianza que antes tomo la camiseta de su querido pelinegro y con ayuda de este lo despojo de dicha prenda. Se separo un poco de él y se quedo embobada con lo que sus ojos captaban. Sintió como se sonrojaba por lo que desvío la mirada. Escucho como su lindo novio se carcajeaba por sus acciones, hizo un puchero y sintió como él la tomaba de la barbilla para que lo volteara a ver. Le dio un tierno beso en la nariz y volvió a recostarla en la alfombra.

-Te amo Sakura.-decía besando su rostro.

-También yo Sasuke.-

Sasuke con lentitud tortuosa, levanto la camisa de ella rozando sus dedos con la piel de ella causándole escalofríos. Ella levanto un poco su torso para que pudiera quitársela. Sasuke se quedo sin habla, sabía que Sakura no estaba mal en cuerpo; pero realmente no se imaginaba que fuera así. Tenía una cintura pequeña y una cabera ancha. Sus pechos; aun cubiertos por el sostén, se veían más grandes de lo que eran. Sonrió y volvió a besarla demostrándole todo su amor. Sentían sus torsos tocarse dándoles como resultado varias corrientes eléctricas que los recorrían por completo. El Uchiha como pudo se hizo a un lado y cargo a la peli rosa para luego ponerse de pie y aun basándose como lo estaban haciendo la llevo escaleras arriba para llegar a su destino; la alcoba del joven.

Llegaron a la dichosa habitación, y con el cuidado como si se tratara de una flor, la deposito en la cama para luego el volverse a colocar encima de ella. Ambos con una sincronía perfecta al igual que el latido de sus corazones; empezaron a desabrochar sus pantalones para luego empezar a bajarlos con lentitud para tirarlos en un punto desconocido de aquella habitación.  
>U<br>-Sasuke.-dijo cortando el beso.

-¿Que sucede?-dijo acariciando su rostro.

-Nada olvídalo.-dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Dime. ¿Andas preocupada por algo, no?-

-Es que, parece que tienes experiencia y sabes que yo solo he tenido un noviazgo que es este, me da miedo de que no llegue a las expectativas que esperas.

-Amor. ¿Enserio te preocupa eso?-dijo riendo un poco mientras ella asentía de forma apenada.-No te preocupes por ello, la verdad; también es mi primera vez.-

-¿Enserio?-se sorprendió.

-Si. ¿Por que lo dudas?-

-Karin.-

-A ya, no te preocupes, jamás llegamos a eso. Al fin y al cabo éramos unos niños.-

Sasuke metió sus manos por la espalda de ella y desabrocho su pequeño sostén. Lo retiro sin voltearla a ver, estaba nervioso por lo que se dedico a besar con mucho cariño el rostro y cuello de ella. Como pudo de nuevo la cargo para que ambos me metieran a la cama y cubrir la semi desnudez en la que se encontraban. Y seguir con aquel hermoso acto de amor que estaban protagonizando.

A la mañana siguiente el azabache abrió los ojos extrañado al sentir un peso sobre él. Volteo hacia el lado en el que sentía el peso. Sonrió al ver una linda mata rosada que se esparcía por la cama y su pecho. No se movió ya que quería que siguiera dormida y ella misma se diera la vuelta para poder escabullirse a la cocina y llevarle algo de comer. Afortunadamente parecía que podían sincronizare porque ella se dio la vuelta y se acomodo en el espacio vacío de la cama.  
>Sasuke aprovecho para colocarse sus bóxers y unos pantalones deportivos y salió de la habitación. Escucho como la televisión seguía encendida por lo que fue a la sala y la apago; tomo ambas camisetas y se fue a la cocina. No era muy bueno en la cocina por lo que se le ocurrió servir lo básico, algo de fruta, cereal, jugo y leche. Lo puso todo en una bandeja y volvió a subir para ver si ella ya había despertado.<br>Abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio que todavía seguía dormida por lo que la dejo a un lado y se sentó en la cama. Se veía como un ángel, por lo que con cuidado acaricio su mejilla y empezó a darle besos en donde las sabanas no cubrían parte de la espalda.

-Mhm.-mascullo la chica moviéndose un poco.  
>Eso le causo gracia al joven por lo que sigo con lo mismo.<p>

-Amor, despierta ya es de día.-le decía entre besos.

-No, cinco minutos más.-

-Amor, por favor.-

-Mhm. Hmp.-mascullaba molesta mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.-Te odio Sasuke.-

-Jaja. Eso ni tu misma te lo crees.-dijo alejándose un poco.

Ella se sentó en la cama mientras sostenía la sabana para cubrirse. Se tallo los ojos y sonrió al ver a Sasuke. Observo la habitación como buscando algo cosa que el noto.

-¿Quieres que salga para que te vistas?-dijo sereno.

-No, si puedes solo pásame tu camiseta por favor.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres desayunar?-dijo dándole la camiseta que traía en la mano junto con la suya.

-Por favor muero de hambre.-

-Ahorita te traigo la bandeja.-dijo levantándose.- ¿Como te sientes?-

-Bien. No te preocupes, me duele un poco pero es normal.-

-Si no dime. Enserio.-dijo poniendo la bandeja a un lado de ella.

-Gracias. No te preocupes amor. Fue lindo, fuiste muy dulce. Te amo.- dijo besándolo.

-Yo también. Te adoro amor.-dijo abrazándola.

**Porfavor esta vez un RW DE CADA LECTOR POR FAVOR**


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capitulo 26**

**Muchachos lectores de este fic. Aquí esta el último capítulo de este hermoso y dramático fic. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo leyeron desde el principio y fueron fieles a la lectura se los agradezco de todo corazón. A los que dejaron un RW aunque fuera una vez y los que lo hacían con cada capítulo, lectores, gracias a ustedes mil razones llego hasta donde esta. Se suponía que iba a ser un fic corto pero ustedes me motivaron para hacer este fic tan largo. Se los agradezco y sin mas preámbulo los dejo con el ultimo capítulo. Disfrútenlo. ^_^**

Sasuke y Sakura siguieron hablando mientras desayunaban. Estaban algo nerviosos pero sumamente felices, irradiaban felicidad; ahora sabían que su amor era indestructible. Sasuke se dio el pequeño lujo de irse a bañar primero para que Sakura pudiera salir de la cama y ponerse su ropa interior. El joven mientras esperaba a que el agua estuviera a una temperatura decente, recodaba una y otra vez la noche anterior. Estaba todavía un poco apenado pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que estaba que irradiaba felicidad por el hecho de que la mujer que él amaba se había entregado a él sin miramientos. Se relajo un poco al entrar a la ducha se dio un rápido baño y salió de esta para empezar a vestirse. Salió la pequeña habitación y se sorprendió al ver a su peli rosa sentada en su cama, coquetamente usando la camiseta que le prestó que le quedaba bastante larga para cubrir la mitad de sus muslos totalmente concentrada en su lectura.

-Amor.-dijo llamando su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo siguiendo con la lectura.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?-dijo sentándose enfrente de ella.

-Mmm, puede ser.-dijo cerrando el libro y poniéndolo encima dos mesa de noche.-Pero me da mucha flojera levantarme.-dijo sonriendo.

-Hmp. ¿Es chantaje? Sabes que no funciona conmigo.-

-Owww, que malo eres.-dijo sacándole la lengua juguetonamente.

-No juegues con fuego amor, te vas a quemar. Además, en la sexy pose en la que te encuentras es bastante tentador.-

-¡Sasuke!-dijo sonrojándose.-Ya me voy a bañar.-dijo corriendo a aquella habitación.

El joven río internamente mientras veía como ella se encerraba. Él se puso de pie y empezó a poner un poco de orden, dejo la bandeja a un lado de la puerta, recogió la ropa que Sakura no se había llevado consigo y la doblo. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con las sabanas, no las había levantado y abrir por competo la cama no era su plan. Así que decidió que Sakura opinara de ello, por lo que salió de la habitación para limpiar los trastos sucios. Llego a la cocina y con la lentitud que se antojo empezó su tarea.

-Amor.- escucho.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-dijo terminando con su tarea.

-¿Dónde está tu lavadora?-dijo se forma penosa.

-Pasa a la cocina y te digo.-dijo divertido.-Esta a un lado de esta.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Oye, sabes a qué hora llegara tu familia?-dijo entrando a la cocina.

-No. Ni idea.-dijo sin voltearla a ver.- ¿Y tu familia sabe donde estuviste en la noche?-

-Les dije que iba a estar donde Hinata; no te preocupes, ella sabe y me va a ayudar con una mentirilla si es que quieren hablar para allá.-

-Me parece prefecto. Recuérdame luego darle las gracias. Por cierto, la lavadora está pasando aquella puerta a la derecha.-dijo apuntando a su izquierda.

-Gracias.-dijo acercándose.-Te amo.-le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por la puerta que le había indicado.

El joven sonrió antes de irse de la cocina para sentarse en la sala. Quería darle todavía un poco de privacidad ya que se le notaba a leguas que ella estaba bastante apenada por lo ocurrido, lo cual entendía a la perfección. Encendió la televisión y espero a que ella llegara, por lo que empezó a buscar algo que le interesara. Pudo escuchar como la lavadora empezaba a funcionar por lo cual sabía que su novia iría a buscarlo.

-Sasuke, voy a asaltar tu cocina. Me dio hambre de nuevo.-le aviso.

-Claro cerezo; haz lo que quieras.-

-Gracias.-

Sakura llego a la sala con un dulce en la boca. Al parecer no había encontrado nada más que se le apeteciera. Se sentó a un lado de su novio y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-Amor. ¿En qué andas pensando?-dijo de repente Sakura.

-Hmp. Nada importante. Solo en que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo, gracias por amarme.-

-Y tu a mí la mujer más feliz del universo. Te amo Sasuke, y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar. Eres lo que siempre espere encontrar, ha valido la pena la espera.-

-Se que no fuiste la primera mujer que quise, pero, se que eres la persona indicada para mi. Me has ayudado a salir de aquel abismo lleno de oscuridad en el que me encontraba. Has sido la única que pudo traspasar aquella barrera que construí alrededor de mi corazón, me había prometido él nunca volver a querer a una persona de esa manera; pero has sido capaz de cambiar mi opinión.-dijo abrazándola.-Tu, le das color a mi vida, a mi vida; blanco y negro. Te amo.-

-Sasuke, es lo más lindo que me has dicho.-dijo besándolo.

-Te lo digo con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón.-dijo correspondiéndoselo.-No lo dudes, se que han pasado cosas en las que lo has hecho, pero jamás, jamás, nadie podrá dejar que te deje de amar.-

-Sasuke, el haberte encontrado ha sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.-dijo acomodándose en su pecho.-Eres el hombre perfecto.-

-No soy perfecto, sabemos que nadie lo es; solamente lleno las expectativas que tú buscas.-

-Para mi tu eres perfecto y punto. Eres perfectamente imperfecto.-

-Así está mejor.-dijo abrazándola mientras se recargaba en el brazo del sofá.- ¿Quieres hacer algo el día de hoy?-

-Mhp. En realidad no. Pero si quieres salir, por mi está bien. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo todo el día.-

-Me agrada esa idea. Voy por mis cosas. Y mientras piensa a qué lugar te apetecería que vayamos.-

-De acuerdo.-

Sasuke subió a su alcoba y busco su billetera, planeaba revisarla ya que no sabía cuánto efectivo llevaba consigo; aunque tenía una tarjeta no le agradaba el usarla. Guardo su billetera en su bolsillo, también su celular y llaves. Tomo una chaqueta, al fin y al cabo si Sakura tuviera frio se la daría sin chistar ni un minuto. Volvió a la sala y abrazo a su linda novia mientras salían de la casa.

-¿A dónde quieres ir amor?- dijo mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

-Mmm, quiero ir a caminar al lago que está aquí cerca. Luego si tenemos tiempo me gustaría ir por un helado a la plaza y de ahí a lo quede tiempo.-

-Me parece perfecto. Vamos.-dijo doblando en una esquina para ir a donde ella quería.

Al doblar en la esquina se llevaron la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con Hinata y Naruto. Los cuatro se sonrieron y se detuvieron para hablar entre ellos.

-Sakura, tu madre hablo y dijo que ella y tu padre irían a visitar a tus tíos. Que regresaban en la noche.-

-Muchas gracias Hinata te debo una.-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Igual yo. Gracias.-dijo Sasuke.

-¿De qué hablas Hina? Ahora de que me perdí.-dijo Naruto viendo como los tres tenían miradas cómplices.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Dobe, esto es cosa de los tres. Hinata no importa lo que haga, no le digas nada.-dijo Sasuke serio.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos eso no es de mi incumbencia ese tema es de ustedes dos.-

-Ahh, teme, yo también quiero saber ándale no seas malo.-dijo Naruto con ojos llorosos.

-Que no deja de molestar. Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-

-Nada salimos a caminar un rato, ya casi es fin de ciclo escolar.-

-Buen punto. Bueno muchachos diviértanse. Nosotros nos despedimos.-dijo Sasuke jalando a Sakura.

Siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron al pequeño lago, decidieron rodearlo, cosa que quedaba bien con el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. La verdad lo que les había dicho Hinata los había sorprendido de sobremanera, ya faltaba poco para su graduación y eso podría significar que podrían separarse por algunos años. No se habían percatado de ello, por lo cual estaba nublando bastante su felicidad.

-Sasuke, amor. ¿Por qué andas tan callado?-le dijo de repente.

-Nada en especial, solamente ando pensando.-

-¿En qué piensas?-

-En lo que dijo Hinata.-

-¿En qué exactamente?-dijo curiosa.

-En que en un corto tiempo nos graduaremos. Quien sabe a dónde iremos cada uno después de eso. Me tiene algo preocupado.-

-¿Temes de lo que pueda ocurrir?-dijo sonriendo.

-Algo. Digo mis planes no han cambiado y me iré a estudiar afuera de la cuidad. Sé que no te lo había dicho pero, siempre ha sido así.-

-¿A qué universidad piensas ir? Dijo mi plan es más o menos el mismo pienso estudiar fuera de la ciudad.-

-Esa no me la esperaba.-dijo volteándola a ver.-Pues estoy acreditado en Todaī, y en otras universidades con menos prestigio, yo creo que iré a la primera. Además mi familia siempre ha estudiado ahí.-

-Amor.-dijo seria haciendo que Sasuke se asustara por su tono de voz.-Yo también acredite en Todaī fue en la única que aplique.-dijo riendo.

-¿Fuera de broma? ¿Es enserio?- dijo sorprendido.

-Es enserio.-

-Amor.-dijo abrazándola deteniéndose por completo.-Esa es una muy agradable sorpresa.-

-Lo sé, estoy igual que tu.-dijo jugando con los cabellos de la nuca del chico.

-No hagas eso. Me da cosquillas.-dijo riendo.

-No ya conocí que eres un poco cosquilludo.-

-No jueves con fuego, te vas a quemar.-dijo en tono de advertencia.

-No me importa. Sé que no eres capaz de hacerme algo cruel.-

-Buen punto. Pero habrá venganza piadosa.-dijo sonriendo de forma malvada.

-Sasuke.-dijo soltándose de su abrazo.-Eso no es bonito. ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer?-

-Hmp. Por el momento te recomiendo que corras. Te doy diez segundos de ventaja.-dijo divertido.

-Eres un feo, grosero.-dijo corriendo un poco para alejarse de él.

-Jaja, eso ni tú te la crees.-dijo dejando de contar los diez segundos y empezándola a perseguir.

Sakura pego un gritito cuando lo vio bastante cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Odiaba que fuera más rápido que ella. Al darle alcance el peli azabache la abrazo para después sentarse en el pasto mientras le soplaba estas de la ojera. La peli rosa intentaba por todos los medios posibles zafarse del agarre, en donde era prisionera. No le gustaba el que le soplaran en la oreja ya que le daba demasiadas cosquillas pero el que fuera Sasuke le importaba un comino.

-No Sasuke. Ya por favor. Piedad, te pido clemencia.-decía ahogada de la risa.

-Te atiendes a las consecuencias. Estabas advertida amor. Tranquila no era por mucho.-dijo siguiendo con la pequeña tortura.

-No Sasuke, por favor ya no aguanto. Piedad.-dijo haciéndose para atrás haciendo que ambos cayeran al suave césped.

-De acuerdo.-dijo sentándose a un lado de ella mientras volvía a tomar su mano.

Se quedaron viendo el lago totalmente en silencio. Eso era algo que les encantaba de su relación, los silencios no incomodaban en lo absoluto, eran perfectos en cualquier momento con al y de que estuvieran juntos lo demás les importaba poco. La peli rosa se acomodo en el hombro del azabache mientras se quedaba pensativa viendo un punto indefinido. Estaba demasiado concentrada en lo acontecido, irradiaba de felicidad, no cambiaba lo que tenía por nada del mundo.

-Amor.-dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
>-¿Que paso?-<p>

-¿En que piensas?-

-En que este amor es mágico, yo me enamore de ti a primera vista. Me agrada la idea de haber encontrado a la persona que siempre he esperado y anhelado.-

-Se que me tarde en darme cuenta de que yo también estaba enamorado de ti. Sabes que con lo que me paso decidí cerrar mi corazón. Nunca voltee a ver a nadie más, pensé en ser de solo un amor en la vida. Pero, me quitaste la venda de los ojos; me diste la oportunidad de amar por segunda vez; salvo que esta oportunidad fue para amar intensamente con cada fibra de mi ser.-

-Te quiero.- le respondió.

-Vente, vamos por tu helado.-dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.- ¿A que heladería quieres ir?-

-Mmm, a la del viejo Sarutobi. Me cae bien el viejito además, sus helados son buenísimos.-

-Son buenos.-

-Pues vamos.-dijo jalándolo para volver por donde habían llegado.

Caminaban a paso lento, no tenían prisa ya que la compañía del otro era lo único que necesitaban para estar completos. Pero de un momento a otro el joven pareció tensarse por lo que Sakura dirigió su vista hacia donde Sasuke la tenía puesta. Adelante de ellos, estaba un peli blanco, alto, se veía algo escuálido, con unos ojos extrañamente color violeta. Esa persona se sorprendió bastante al verlo y saludo animadamente. Sasuke apretó la mano de Sakura mientas le dedicaba una no muy grata mirada.

-¿Quien es Sasuke?-dijo Sakura intrigada.

-Nadie, simplemente ignóralo.-

-Sasuke.-advirtió.

-Una persona a la que pensé no volver a ver. Hazme caso e ignóralo.-

-Sasuke.-dijo aquel joven que ahora iba directo a donde estaban.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo de mala manera.

-Tenemos una plática pendiente. Y llevamos 3 años con eso.-

-Eso ya ni me viene ni me va. Ustedes dos hagan lo que se les dé la gana. Mejor aún, finjan que no existo, y eso díselo a ella porque si la vuelvo a ver e insiste en algo imposible no me hago cargo de mis acciones o lo que le llegue a decir.-

-¿Que te ha dicho?-

-Nada que quiera recordar.-

-Sasuke, se que Karin y yo te lastimamos por la bajeza que te hicimos al verte la cara y jugar con tus sentimientos. No debimos hacerlo pero, como bien sabrás; en el corazón no se manda.-dijo tranquilo.

-No los perdonare, de eso pueden estar seguros. Pero, efectivamente en el corazón no se manda. Y gracias a ustedes pude encontrar a la persona indicada para mi.-

-Me alegra saber eso, te encontraste alguien interesante.-dijo viendo directamente a Sakura- Hola preciosa. Espero que soportes a este cubo de hielo andante.-

-No es eso, es un poco frio pero; así lo quiero.- dijo abrazándolo de la cintura.

-Me agrada saber eso. ¿Que ha hecho Karin? He escuchado rumores; pido una disculpa de su parte de ella. Te extraña pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella; debe entender las consecuencias de nuestros actos.-

-Debería.-

-¿Sin rencores?-dijo extendiéndole la mano.-

-...-

Sasuke ya ni sabía que hacer, no había pensado en la increíble posibilidad en que le podría pedir disculpas por lo ocurrido. Nunca lo pensó por el hecho de que era totalmente ilógico que lo que hacía. El también había sido causante de su oscuridad, de su sufrimiento y además también fue parte de los que ayudaron a que encerrara su corazón en un muro para no salir lastimado de nuevo. Lo pensó ya que de todos modos era tiempo de cerrar por completo aquel doloroso capítulo de su vida y estar dedicado completamente al que estaba escribiendo.

-Tranquilo, ya no importa. Sin rencores.-dijo estrechando aquella mano extendida.

-Gracias Sasuke, esperemos que podamos volver a ser amigos, sin complicaciones.-

-Sinceramente eso lo veo algo difícil, una amistad sin confianza, simplemente no lo es.-

-Buen punto, pero intentar no cuesta nada.-

-Si haces que Karin me deje tranquilo por lo que queda del ciclo escolar perfecto. Te debería un gran favor.-

-Ten por hecho de que así será. De todos modos ya casi acaba el semestre así que haré todo lo posible por tenerla alejada de ti.-

-Gracias.-dijo intentando sonreír.- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos tenemos cosas que hacer.-

-De acuerdo, un gusto conocerte linda.-

-Seguro. Vente Sasuke quiero mi helado.-dijo jalándolo.

-Vale hasta luego.-dijo dejándose llevar.

Él volteo a ver de reojo a Sakura, se veía algo molesta. Por lo que decidió guardar silencio hasta que llegaran a la heladería para que se le bajara un poco su enojo. Caminaron el silencio por dos cuadras y entraron al establecimiento del anciano, saludándolo cortésmente. Sakura pidió su helado de fresa triple, mientras Sasuke pedía uno simple de nata. Se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas que estaban en el exterior del establecimiento. Empezaron a comer en silencio mientras él la examinaba para ver si ya era posible el que hablara o no. Tuvo que esperar todavía unos cuantos minutos cuando vio que comía el helado sin intentar apuñalarlo en el proceso.

-Amor.- dijo de manera lenta.

-¿Que?-contesto de mala gana.

-¿Que te ocurre? Desde que vimos a este sujeto estas de malas.-

-No es cierto.-

-Sakura. ¿Que fue lo que te molesto?-

-Nada.-

-Haruno, no digas que no tienes nada; que no te creo.-

-¿Y porque no me crees?-

-Porque te conozco lo suficiente y tienes el ceño fruncido.-

-Lo que te dijo.-

-¿Que fue lo que te molesto de todo eso?-

-En general todo. Como solo nada mas, así sin más te pide y das disculpas. Además la nombro a ella.-

-A eso; no pues. No es algo importante; solamente no había cerrado por completo ese capítulo de mi vida. Ya era hora para estar dedicado a mi presente y lo que quiero para mi futuro. Es hora de olvidar los rencores.-

-Eso sí, pero sabes que no me gusta que la nombren.-

-Tranquila. Tú y solo tu estas en ni corazón. Hay mil razones para no amarte pero hay infinitas razones para hacerlo.-

-Sasuke.-dijo toda sonrojada.-Te amo.-

-Yo también, te amo.-dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Me compras otro helado?-dijo como niña chiquita.

-Solo con una condición. No lo apuñales al comerlo. Un niño se te quedo viendo espantado por la forma en la que matabas al pobre helado.-

-Estaba enojada. Lo siento.-dijo apenada.

-Esta bien amor. ¿De que y cómo quieres tu helado?-

-Ahora quiero un triple de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate y chispas extra.-

-Amor, es demasiado para alguien de tu talla.-dijo divertido.-No te creas, ahorita voy por uno.-

-Gracias.-

Sasuke fue y volvió con su helado rápidamente y se lo dio de la misma manera; aunque de vez en cuando le robaba un poco de ese helado. Cosa que no le hacía gracia a Sakura por lo que juguetonamente le daba un pequeño cucharazo.

-No Sasuke, es mi helado.-

-Se me antojo, además lo que te robo es muy poco.-dijo volviendo a tomar un poco.-Y deja de pegarme no es divertido.-

-Pues entonces no me quites mi helado. Es mío, así que me lo comeré solo yo.-

-Quitarte la tercera parte de tu segundo triple helado no te hará daño.-dijo riendo.-Ya de acuerdo, te amo.-dijo dejando la cuchara a un lado.

-Gane.-dijo Sakura untándole un poco de helado en la mejilla y en la nariz.

Sasuke sonrió mientras se inclinaba más hacia ella para que se lo quitara. Lo cual ella hizo al instante dándole varios besos para eliminarle cualquier rastro.  
>Aunque, Sasuke se aprovecho del momento en el que le daba un beso en la mejilla para voltear el rostro y robarle un lindo y suave beso. Ambos sonrieron ya que uno lo tenía planeado y para el otro fue una total sorpresa. Cortaron aquella suave caricia y siguieron hablando un poco de cualquier trivialidad que se les ocurría.<p>

Al ver que estaba anocheciendo decidieron volver para que pudiera llegar Sakura a casa y que no tuviera problemas. Tiraron los envases en el cesto de basura más cercano y volvieron sobre sus pasos. Estaban en completo silencio y tomados de la mano; se apuraban para que la noche no los alcanzara. Al llevar al portón de la casa de la peli rosa, se detuvieron, se dieron un lindo beso de despedida para que entrara. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y partió para su casa. Estaba completamente feliz, no lo demostraba pero su mirada lo decía todo. Parecía que por fin podría ser feliz completamente. Ya simplemente veía hacia un nuevo camino en su vida. Volvió a sonreír por milésima vez en el día para perderse por las calles.

"El amor puede encontrarse varias veces, pero aquel que deja huella en tu corazón, son únicos y los más importantes."

**Fin**


	28. Chapter 28

** Lectores:**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios o simplemente haberlo leido, enserio. Bueno, se me ha sugerido hacer la segunda temporada de este lindo fic, asi que eso es a votacion suya. Y AUNQUE, se que tengo que terminar los demas fics, no se preocupen por eso no los he olvidado solo falta de creatividad; pero le ando pensando. **

**Un saludo a todos y espero que sigan disfrutando de todos los fics que leen. **


	29. Aviso

**Hola lecotres…**

**Solo para comentarles que este fic lo publicare en una editorial, ya esta a nada de salir con el mismo nombre, solo le cambie el final por algunas razones de la editorial, los nombres y las caracteristicas fisicas. No se si les gustaría verlo de esa manera pero de todos modos saben lo agradecida quee stoy por que les guste mucho este fic.**

**saludos.**


End file.
